Why Does Love Evade Me?
by ryuusei13
Summary: Kikumaru has a cousin Ikeuchi Yuki who has been in love with Fuji Syusuke since they were young but he only sees her as a friend. To makes matters worse, he just got himself a girlfriend. What kinds of trouble will this cause?
1. LOST

I know I shouldn't be writing a new story when I haven't finished the old one but I just felt I had to write this story. To tell you the truth I don't know when I will write the next chapter of any story. I'm so sorry but I will try my best. But for now I hope you enjoy this story. I may also rewrite some of my other stories. Change it here and there.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Yuki-chan help me!!!" shouted the hyperactive regular as he went to hide behind a girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes.

"Eiji what's wrong? Is it Inui again?" replied the girl.

"He's trying to force feed me Inui juice again! It's black in colour and green smoke is coming out from it."

It wasn't unusual to see Kikumaru Eiji run to this girl for help seeing as they were cousins and in the same class.

"Hai hai. You stay here and I'll go find Inui ok."

"Arigato Yuki you're the best." He glomped her.

"Eiji get off, I can't move when you're hanging on to me." And with that she left the classroom.

"Inui where are you?" She looked to her right and saw green smoke being emitted from the corner and the fact that everyone looking in that direction was totally freaked out that she knew the data man was there.

"Found you." Then she came face to face with a glass of black liquid.

"Bottoms up." She just took the glass and just chugged it down.

"So how many people did you almost kill today?"

"About half the team but there wasn't enough data for me to collect."

"I'm guessing they just fainted. Anyway add a little more salt next time. It would make a better motivation for running."

"You have a high tolerance level just like Tezuka. Why do you keep drinking the juice when you hate it."

"Inui even you say it tastes horrible. Demo, I can't let my kawaii little cousin suffer can I. Here's the glass. Ja ne Inui." With that she returned to the classroom.

"Yuki daijoubu?" asked Eiji

"Eiji it's useless to ask that question." Said the tensai. "You know that she will always say that she's alright."

"Yuki does that mean you're not ok. How are you feeling? Sorry for making you drink it. Gomenasai."

"Eiji calm down. Syusuke's just teasing you."

"Mou hidoi." The tensai could only give a slight chuckle.

"Come on class is starting."

~After School~

"Syusuke today I have choir practice and it should around the same time as tennis practice. Do you want me to meet you outside the clubhouse and we can go home together?" asked Yuki. Apparently they were childhood friends and next door neighbours.

"Yuki gomen. Today I have something to do so you have to go home yourself."

"No, it's ok."

"I'll give you a call later."

"Sure. Good luck and hopefully you don't get punished with laps from Tezuka. Ja."

Well tennis practice was the same. Echizen was late thus earning him 20 laps round the court. Running laps within 50 seconds which caused the near death of almost every member with the exception of the regulars.

**THAT NIGHT**

-Yuki POV-

"I finally finished my homework."

"Yuki you have a guest." Called my aunt from downstairs.

"Just send them upstairs."

Knock Knock. "Come in. Oh Syusuke it's you." He seated himself comfortably on my bed.

"You left you Mathematics text book in school." It seems there was more to his visit and it was related to going home solo this afternoon.

"Oh thanks." I stood up to get in from him when clumsily tripped over the rug. I braced myself for an impact but it never came. I felt a warm arm around me. I could feel his breath on my neck. I realized what had happened. I could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" he whispered gently into my ear. I could only feel my cheeks getting hotter.

Great. I look like a total idiot.

With his help I was back on my feet. "Thanks." Damn why am I so clumsy. I could only pout at my clumsiness.

"Your face is all red. Are you alright?"

"Hai." I quickly turned around to hide my face and headed to the shelf to put the book back. "Erm so what was the thing you had to do after school?"

"Well actually you know Asahina Misa from class 3-2?"

"The girl all the guys are going after?"

"That's her. I was bringing her home."

"For what?" I wasn't expecting the next few words to come out of his mouth.

"Well she and I are going out."

The book I was currently holding dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Yuki daijoubu?"

"I'm fine just a little shocked." In my mind I was going crazy. I wanted to scream at him and ask him a million questions. When did this happen? Why? You never showed interest in any girl. Why hadn't I seen this coming? Of course he would fall for her. Almost every guy did. She was pretty, smart and athletic. She totally gave of the kind and innocent image. She was the president of the tea ceremony club! I must have been blind to not see this coming. I must be an idiot to think Syusuke was immune to her charms. How could I compare. It's not like I was pretty. I was just a plain girl. I used to be someone but now I'm not. Maybe I shouldn't have quit the tennis club. I am still in the choir but isn't working as well as it use to. I am such a loser. What is wrong with me?

"Yuki?" I was suddenly snapped out of my train of thoughts. "Are you alright? You looked slightly spaced out."

"Erm, I'm fine"

"Well I just asked her yesterday after school. I wanted you to be the first one to know." I felt as if my heart had been ripped out.

"Well you gave me a shock but I'm happy for you." I did my best to sound as happy as possible. I think I might have sounded a little too enthusiastic. Hopefully he is convinced of my "happiness" for him and hasn't noticed the change in the tone of my voice. I don't think I could possibly take any questions from him.

"Thanks it means a lot to me."

"Welcome." I need to smile.

"I see you've finished the English assignment." Thank god he changed the subject. Please leave soon. "Are you making these paper cranes again?"

"Yes."

"For what reason?"

"I told you. If you make a thousand of these your wish will come true."

"I can't believe you believe this."

"Whether it is true or not it looks pretty."

"True. Maybe I should try making some too. And by the way what is this wish of yours?"

"Well if I told you it wouldn't come true would it. But I think it's a stupid thing to wish for seeing as it won't come true."

"I'm sure whatever you wish for it will come true seeing as you put so much effort into it." He patted my head trying to cheer me up. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Thanks and I'm fine. Really. But Syuusuke I think you better leave. It's getting late I've got to study for chemistry tomorrow." I just made up any excuse I could just so that he would leave. Each moment that he was here, it got harder for me to hold in my emotions.

As soon as he closed the door and I made sure that he left the house, I dropped to my knees and let out the tears. All I could think about was that my wish of confessing to him and getting him to say yes was gone.

**Next Day**

"Yuki-chan Ohayou!"

"Ohayou, Eiji." I walked to my seat not wanting to make eye contact with anyone just in case they noticed and questioned me about my slightly sore red eyes. I had tried as quietly as possible to put some ice on it but I was caught by Reiko-obachan (her aunt) asking me all sorts of questions. I quickly stuffed my breakfast into my mouth rushed out of the house. I hoped to prolong the time till the interrogation back home. I had better stay in school for a few more hours after class.

"Yuki where's Fujiko?" I gasped as I saw his face staring right back at me on my desk. I didn't even hear him or feel his presence. I have to stop getting lost in my thoughts.

"Yuki daijoubu?. You sound a little sad. Did you cry? Your eyes are red." Despite the fact Eiji gave one the image of being kind of dense and being too happy and hyperactive for his own good, he could be quite observant at times.

"Eiji I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Please believe it. Please don't ask anymore questions.

"What was it about?" He just had to ask it. I needed to think of something.

I replied quietly so no one could hear. "It was about Otou-san and Okaa-san."

"Oh." He was silent for a moment. "Yuki you know you have me right no matter what happens." He came to my side and gave me a big bear hug.

"I know. Arigato Eiji." I really loved Eiji even though his hyperactiveness made me really irritated. I hated seeing him sad. It was so un-Eiji. I hated lying to him too. I live with my Ran-ojisan and Reiko-obasan. Everyone thinks that my parents are archaeologist in Europe away on some dig so I'm living with my aunt and uncle. Well they are archaeologist. Its just no one knows where they really are now except my family.

"Yuki-senpai!" I turned my head towards the door. I was suddenly hit in the face by something grey.

"YUKI DAIJOUBU! Are you hurt?" Eiji could overreact sometimes.

"Yuzu-chan what do you need?" I noticed that it was my junior from choir once I was hit in the face by that light grey hair of hers as she tripped and fell towards me. She was really cute and her clumsiness just added to her cuteness. I knew many guys liked her but she was too dense to notice. But she was really passionate about singing. She was really good at the piano too. She had a very good chance of becoming the President next year.

"Senpai! Mizuki-sensei wants to see you in the piano room now."

"Arigato Yuzu-chan."

"I think its about the solo piece coming up. Can I come senpai?"

"Yuzu-chan you know that Mizuki sensei doesn't like uninvited guests and you know how strict she is about punctuality so I better go."

"But senpai I just want to see you sing." Those chocolate brown eyes of hers were pulling me in. She reminded me of a cat just with slightly less grace. I reached out to pat her head. "Another time perhaps." With that I left for the piano room.

When I entered, Mizuki-sensei was there with another girl. A senior called Kousaka Megumi. She was a quiet girl with a great voice.

"I see you have finally arrived Ikeuchi-san."

"Hai. Sensei sorry for being late." I quickly went to sit next to Kousaka-san.

"No matter, I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming solo piece. I have narrowed it down to the two of you." She walked towards us and handed us the sheet music for the song. It was Ave Maria. It was one of my favorite pieces. "This song should be familiar to the both of you. We will have the audition at 3.30pm this afternoon. Before you say anything else I want to say that you should be prepared for anything since there were already rumors of the solo piece tryouts happening this week you shouldn't be too surprised. Therefore I will not change the timing and date of this tryout." I glanced at Kousaka-san and she did the same to me. We were both slightly shocked by the recent information. "Are there any questions? If there are none I expect you both to not be late." She paused to look at our reactions. We both shook our heads. "Well then you had better leave before you are late for class."

Once we were outside, I turned to Kousaka-san. "Good Luck this afternoon."

She shyly replied. "Good luck to you too Ikeuchi-san." With that we both went our separate ways.

When I had reached back to class, I saw Yuzu-chan was still in my seat and she was arguing with Eiji over something. When I got closer I could hear the two of them arguing over something trivial. I wonder if it was considered a argument if it was about something so stupid. I wondered what the conversation was leading up to this so called argument.

"No chocolate tastes better with strawberries."

"No it tastes better with oranges."

They were so riled up in their argument that they didn't notice my presence. I softly laugh and decided to make my presence known. "How about chocolate by itself?"

They both turned to me. Yuzu-chan's eyes lit up when she saw me. "Senpai! It was about the solo piece right. Are you the one doing it? You are aren't you? I knew it could only be you. I can't wait to hear you sing."

"Yuzu-chan slow down. Mizuki sensei is deciding between me and Kousaka Megumi of Class 3-12. We are having the audition this afternoon."

Eiji was slightly frustrated about being left out of the conversation so he decided to interrupt. "But isn't it too soon. You don't have enough time to practice. Shouldn't she give you more time?"

"It isn't too bad since both me and Kousaka-san are in the same boat and besides it's a familiar song."

"What is it senpai?"

"Ave Maria."

"Oh Yuki isn't that one of your favourite songs?" Oh crap when did Syusuke appear. "So your're having an audition. Good luck this afternoon."

"W-When did you arrive?" I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him today.

"Not long." He smiled that devious innocent smile that I loved. I called it his angel/devil smile.

"Fujiko. I thought you usually came to school with Yuki-chan." Eiji just had to ask that. Great.

"I went to pick Asahina-san up and I walked her to school."

"Nande?"

"Hasn't Yuki told you yet?" Everyone turned to look at me. I could feel my cheeks slightly heating up due to the stares.

I had no choice but to answer. "I was going to but a lot of things happened this morning it kind of slipped my mind."

"So what is the news between you Asahina?" Eiji's hyperactive side was taking over. Once he found out everyone in the school would know by the end of the day.

"Well, Asahina-san and I are going out." Eiji's eyes were suddenly so humongous and his mouth had opened so wide I thought I could stuff three cans of soda in it. He was raring to tell every person he met.

"Oh senpai-tachi! This is big news! I have to tell everyone!" Yuzu was almost screaming in my ear. I thought I would go deaf. I thought she had left since it was so quiet. I guess she thought it was disrespectful to interrupt her senpai's conversation. "I better leave now to get the news around." At this rate everyone would know by lunch. I think I'm going to get a migraine. "Oh and Yuki-senpai! Good luck this afternoon." She quickly ran out of the room.

"Thanks." I called out hoping she heard. I have to concentrate and stop thinking about other things. I better practice at lunch.

"Yuki-chan. You're spacing out again."

"Gomen Eiji."

"I was asking you whether you wanted to have lunch with me on the roof. You can practice at the same time." Eiji was usually kind of childish and selfish but towards me and I guess Oishi he was more caring and observant.

"Erm. Sure."

"Fujiko you want to join us?" Please say no.

"Gomen. I already have plans with Asahina-san." Thank God.

"I guess I can ask the other regulars. I think I'll go find them." This was code for time to spread the news. I sighed and sat back in my seat. So many things seem to have happened that it was hard to breathe. I tried to calm myself by taking long breaths and closing my eyes while leaning my head against the window. However, my peace didn't last long.

"Yuki, I hope you aren't feeling so stressed about the audition. You will sound great. You always have."

"Thanks. I'm just tired. So many things have happened that my head started to spin."

"Are you sure you're fine? You look a little pale. This seems to be happening a lot. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I told you I'm fine. Just leave me alone." I was starting to get angry and it wasn't helping my headache. I really didn't want to talk to him not today at least.

It seemed he was about to say something else but he didn't have a chance when Eiji came back and the teacher came in soon after but not before Eiji told me he had invited all the regulars except Tezuka. That wasn't much of a surprise. Out of the regulars he was the one I interacted with the least. To me Tezuka really cared for his team but he didn't show it that much. But there was enough of Oishi's 'motherly love' to make up for it. I wasn't sure whether he was scared or wanted to keep up his stoic expression.

The classes passed by in a flash and soon lunch came. Eiji and I were the first ones on the roof. We waited for the rest before we would start eating so in the mean time I decided to go through the song in my head. I softly hummed the tune before I was disturbed by Eiji sudden choking. Apparently he couldn't stand waiting so he started to quickly gobble it down before I caught him and made him stop. I calmly handed him my bottle of water and patted his back. Slowly he managed to calm down.

"Arigato Yuki."

"That's what you get for not waiting. Haven't I told you its not polite to start before everyone is here." I was always strict about manners. Reiko-obasan was actually the daughter of a rich family bringing with her etiquette which included cooking, tea ceremony and putting on a kimono. I was trained be polite and gain these skills since I was eight which was when I started living with my aunt and uncle. She brainwashed me saying that it was necessary to live in Japan. Since I was born and lived in America till I was eight, I believe her like any other gullible child.

"But I was STARVING!" He made sure to emphasise the word. "If I didn't eat I would die of hunger."

"Mou. You can start but be sure to apologise for starting first and don't stuff your face. It's bad for digestion." I had no choice but to give in to his begging kitty cat eyes. I swear him and Yuzu were separated at birth or had the same cat DNA injected into them. They were so similar.

"Senpai usu!"

"Momo you're too loud." Behind him all the regulars came through the door. Soon all the greetings were done and everyone sat in a circle.

I noticed the bread in Momo's hand as he sat down. "Momo did you eat your lunch in class again."

"Eh…Hai. I was hungry."

"You always are." From the other side of the circle I could hear a hiss and words which seemed like Greedy Peach. Luckily Momo didn't hear that. I didn't feel like going through the loud fighting and having to shout to break up the fight.

We settled into our lunches and I listened to them talk about tennis. They had just started the tennis season. They had just finished their game with Fudomine. I was there to cheer them on though I didn't really do any real cheering. I was just at the side discussing the game. Since I had quit the tennis club that was the only exposure to tennis I had. It's not that I was bad that I quit. I was actually one of the regulars where I either played singles 2 or 3 or doubles 2. My stamina just started to deteriorate and I couldn't keep up. I felt like a tennis player who had hit their peak and was going downhill. I couldn't pull down the team. My captain and one of my best friends, Igarashi Saya would probably have pulled some strings to keep me on the team. I didn't want that so I had no choice but to quit. But now she thinks that I betrayed her and she isn't talking to me. I could only sigh at that though.

"Yuki-san are you alright?" I just looked up to see the concerned face of the tennis club 'mother'. "Well you just sighed just know and you looked tired."

"Eh. I'm fine. Just a little tired. I stayed up late yesterday." It was more like I couldn't sleep.

"Guess what Yuki is going to be singing a solo piece in the choir." Eiji said.

"Eiji not yet. I still have the audition this afternoon and I have yet to practice."

"But no one can beat you. You're the best."

"Yeah senpai. You have a great voice."

"Thanks minna."

Then a soft cocky voice came from my right side. "Senpai I haven't heard you sing before but you can sing now since you said you haven't practiced yet. Then I can see how good you are."

"Made made da ne, Ryo-chan."

_Ave Maria  
Gratia plena  
Dominus tecum  
Benedicta tu in mulieribus  
Et benedictus fructus ventris  
Tui, Jesus  
Sancta Maria  
Mater Dei  
Ora pro nobis peccatoribus  
Nunc et in hora mortis nostrae  
Amen._

"So what did you think?" I asked slightly nervous since nobody said anything. They were silent. What did I do wrong. Was I that horrible. I couldn't help but bite my lip waiting for their answer.

"Yuki-chan it was great." Oishi said in a reassuring voice.

"It was very relaxing." A few nodded in agreement with Taka-san's words.

I was really happy with their words. Before I could thank them, Ryoma pointed something important that struck me.

"Senpai, there is something missing in your song. You sang it great but it seems like that is no feeling. It felt robotic."

I felt like a bomb had dropped on me. I was affected by last nights event. I had lost love.

* * *

I hope you like it. Review :)


	2. MISSING

I do not own POT.

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

-YUKI POV-

I had tried to control myself.

To act as if everything was alright.

To not let it affect me.

To keep my feelings from spilling out.

But I might have closed myself out too much.

Now it was affecting me.

Would I have enough time to change? Would I be able to let out some of my feelings to put it into the song? If I did would my emotions overflow?

"Ikeuchi-san! Ikeuchi-san!"

I turned around to face the person calling me.

"Don't just stand there. You're blocking the way."

"Mizuki-sensei gomen."

"Stop spacing out. Let's go in."

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know when I was in front of the music room. I followed behind sensei and saw that Kousaka-san was already there.

"Girls let's make this quick. Ikeuchi you first." I could tell sensei was in a foul mood. If my singing was off I would definitely get a scolding.

I quickly took a sip of water and stood next to the piano. Sensei press the first note on the piano and I sang.

When I was done, I tried to get some hint of sensei's face of what she thought of my performance. But there was none, not even a movement of the lip. Senseicould give Tezuka a run for his money on who could hold a stoic face longer.

"Kousaka you're next."

I went to take a seat while Kousaka-san took her turn to sing. She was really good. Even though she was shy, when she sang it seems as if all her fear and shyness was good and she became someone full of confidence.

When she was done she sat at the table next to mine and we sat there in silence while Mizuki-sensei was left to deliberate. We both didn't dare to disturb her. It was a tense minute before sensei spoke.

"Kousaka the solo piece is yours. I will fix the practice dates with you later. You may leave. Ikeuchi I need to talk to you."

I saw Kousaka-san's face light up. When I met her eyes, I gave a soft congratulation and she silently left leaving me and sensei. I'm in so much trouble.

"Ikeuchi I'm disappointed. What happened to you? Your voice is off. Haven't I told you time and again that you haveto take care of your voice. I was planning to give you the part but I had this audition to make sure. Kousaka is better than you technical wise. But I felt you had that extra factor where you could connect with the audience and share your feelings which was more important than being technical which could be trained. Today, there was no feeling. Your spark was gone. What happened?"

Mizuki-sensei's face though strict held a hint of concern. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her my stupid one-sided love problem where my heart got totally crushed. Sensei didn't like such problems brought to practice. She would increase practice for an extra hour if she found out.

"Sensei I don't know. I'm sorry. Maybe it's the weather." I tried to laugh off my failure with a lame excuse.

"I don't believe a word you just said. I'm really upset and disappointed. I hope you clear your head before the next practice. You may leave."

I walked as quickly as I could, closed the door and broke into a run. I needed to be alone. I needed to think. I ran towards the one place I could think of. The rooftop.

Fortunately, there was no one here.

I walked towards the railing. From here I could look over the whole school. I could see the students leaving the school. The sprinters at the field. The Brass band playing their instruments in the corridor. Even the tennis courts. They were doing laps. I saw her sitting on a bench and she waved to Syusukeand he gave a smile in return. Not the sadistic one but the truly kind and gentle one that was not often seen. Why couldn't it be me.

What was happening to me. I really needed to clear my head.

I lay on the floor and looked to the sky. I felt a breeze pass by me and it helped to relieve some of the tension in my body. I felt free here. I cleared my mind of anything. Slowly my eyes closed and I took a quick nap. Everything that happened over the past day just tired me out.

-EIJI POV-

9pm

It's time to brush my teeth. I want to try the new watermelon flavour toothpaste I got today.

_Ring Ring _

I wonder whose calling. Maybe its Oishi.

It was Yuki's house number. Maybe she wanted to tell me about the results of the audition.

"Moshi Moshi Kikumaru Eiji desu."

"Ano Eiji-kun, its Reiko obasan."

"Hai." Why is she calling me?

"Have you seen Yuki? She hasn't returned home yet. She isn't answering her phone either. I'm getting worried. Yuki isn't the kind to be irresponsible. I'm afraid something has happened to her." Her voice was frantic.

"I haven't seen her since school ended nya."

"I wonder if something happened to her. She seemed to be crying about something last night. But maybe she forgot to call and she's fine but I can't help but worry."

"Reiko-obachan, I'll go look for her. I'll call you if I find anything. You just stay home just in case she comes back."

"Arigato Eiji-kun. I might be overreacting so don't tell too many people."

"Yuki-chan zettai daijoubu"

I hung up the phone. I was trying to think of what to do next. I should call Fuji first. He knows Yuki the best. He might know where she is. I quickly dialled his answer. No answer. He turned his phone off. Where could he be in a time like this. Mou. I'll call Oishi and Inui.

"Oishi!"

"Eiji, What's wrong?"

"Yuki-chan is missing." I was really worried for her. She was my favourite cousin.

"Eh?"

"She hasn't come home yet and she isn't answering her phone. I don't know if something has happened to her. I'm going to school to look for her."

"Eiji I'll meet you there."

I quickly ran out of the house after lying to my family about taking a walk.

I remembered that the girl Yuki-chan was competing against was in the same class as Inui. I dialled his number as quick as I could.

"Inui, you're in the same class as Kousaka-san right. I need you to call her NOW!"

"Kikumaru what is this about?"

"Yuki-chan is missing. I don't know who the last one that saw her is. I need all the information you can get. I'm meeting Oishi at school to try to find her."

"But Kikumaru it's considered trespassing to go into the school now. If you're caught you can get expelled."

"I don't care. Yuki is missing. I need to find her. That is all that matters now."

"Alright. I'll call her and see what I can find out."

"Arigato Inui."

I don't care what happens to me. Yuki was always there for me. Helping me with my school work and tennis and always saving me from Inui's juice. She needs me now. I've got to help her. Something must have happened.

-YUKI POV-

What's this thing hitting me? Where am I? I feel so cold.

I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark, night time and it was raining. My body felt weak. I had hardly any strength to get up. I tried to say something but it hurt.

I tapped into my memory to try to remember how I got her. I remembered coming up to the roof. Tennis courts. Syusuke. Asahina. Gentle smile. I was upset. I fell asleep. My mind was still hazy. I felt barely conscious. I struggled to get up and get to the door. I tried to twist it but it was locked. I tried to bang it but I was too weak. The sound of the rain overpowered the sounds of my knocks. I slumped against the door. I didn't know what I could do. I felt weak and useless.

I looked into to the sky I softly said to myself "Oka-san, Otou-san take me with you. Onii-chan don't hate me."

-EIJI POV-

It's starting to rain. I hope Yuki was somewhere sheltered.

I was almost there.

Through the whole trip to the school I kept chanting to myself 'Yuki you have to fine' I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to her.

I reached the school gate and it was locked. I have no choice but to climb over it. I ran towards the gate and tried to jump over but I slipped and fell.

"Eiji! Daijoubu?"

I could feel my tears mixing in with the rain.

"Eiji. You're hurt."

I could feel the rain stop falling on me. I looked up. Oishi was holding an umbrella over the both of us.

"Oishi!" I grabbed his shirt and continued to cry.

"Eiji calm down. We'll find her. Crying won't help."

"Oishi but what if we can't find her."

"We will. Now calm down."

I took a deep breath and concentrated at the task at hand. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate.

"Inui."

"Kikumaru, I talked to her. She said that after Mizuki-sensei told her she got the part she told her to leave. She said that she needed to talk to Yuki alone. From the tone of sensei's voice she wasn't happy with Yuki. One of her friends had told her that she saw Yuki running up the stairs at about the time the audition ended. According to my calculations, there is a 60% chance that she is still in school."

"Thanks Inui. If I find her I'll call you."

"There is a 20% chance she is walking around the shops near the school. I'll look for her there."

"Arigato Inui."

"What did Inui say?"

"He said that there is a chance that Yuki is still in school. I'm going in to check."

"Eiji I'll help you."

We both climbed up the gate and quickly ran to the school entrance.

"Oishi you search the first two floors. I'll take the other two. I'll meet you back out here. Our class is on the third floor I'll check to see if her stuff is still here."

I ran as quickly as I could to our class. I checked her table. Her stuff was still there.

I checked the rest of the floor and went up to the fourth.

When I was half way done with the fourth floor, Oishi sent me a mail saying he finished checking the first two floors and was going to check the gym and tennis courts.

I rushed through the rest of the floors and headed to the various rooftops. Yuki loved to spend time there. There was a high chance she was on one of the three. The other two were locked but I called out for her and there was no reply. I headed towards the one that overlooked the whole school. It was locked as well. I banged on the door and shouted her name. But there was no reply. I looked through the glass window on the door. It was hard to see through since it was dark and the rain didn't help. There didn't seem to be anyone there. If she wasn't in school where was she? I tried again. Banging and shouting on the door.

"Whose there?" I saw a light. It must be the guard. I promised Oishi that I would get out if there were any signs if getting caught.

I quickly ran towards our meeting place.

He was standing in the corner waiting for me. I saw him shake his head as soon as he saw me. Where was she?

He saw the light coming behind me. He quickly signalled to get out of the school. We ran towards the gate and climbed over it and headed towards the nearby park before the guard could catch up to us.

"Oishi, her bag was still in class. She should be in school. We looked everywhere. Where could she be."

"Eiji maybe you should call Inui. He might have found something."

"You're right."

I took out my phone and punched in Inui's number. One ring. Two Rings. Three Rings. Why was he taking so long to answer.

"Finally. Inui what took you so long to answer!"

"Kikumaru, I'm still looking but I'm almost done with all the shops. Have you found her?"

"No. Her bag was still in class but I and Oishi searched the school but we couldn't find her at all. Is there anywhere else she could be?"

"There is a 15% chance she is at Kakinoki park with tennis courts. The other 5% could be that she is walking home."

"We are at currently Kakinoki Park. We will search for her. When you are done, meet us back here."

"Ok."

I put the phone back into my pocket.

"Oishi, you cover the right side of the park. I'll cover the left side. I asked Inui to meet us here."

I quickly left to search my side of the park. I made sure not to miss anything. The unending rain made me really worried about Yuki. She always got sick easily.

It made no sense. Her bag was in school but she wasn't. Where could she have gone? Then a thought crossed my mind. She couldn't have been kidnapped could she. In the first place who would have a grudge against her to kidnap her. I was overreacting. Was I?

I felt a vibration in my pocket. It was a message from Inui.

"_I'll meet you at the tennis courts."_

I messaged Oishi to give him the details of our meeting place.

The tennis courts were coming into view but I couldn't find a hint of her at all. The park was totally deserted due to the rain.

When I reached the courts, Inui and Oishi were already there discussing something.

I slowly walked towards them. I could tell the outcome. They couldn't find her either.

"Eiji. I'm sorry. We couldn't find her."

"Oishi what should I do. Its 11pm already. We still can't find her. What should we do. I can't bear to tell Reiko-obachan that I can't find her."

"Eiji you're going to have to tell her. We need to sit down and think this through."

"But..."

"Kikumaru, its late we will have better luck tomorrow."

"But..."

"You should call your aunt."

"Alright."

I dialled the dreaded number and was not looking forward to having to tell Reiko-obachan the news. She was such a kind woman. Though she was strict regarding items such as manners and traditions, she was a very loving woman and she treated Yuki as if she were her own.

"Eiji-kun. Did you find her?"

"Obachan I'm sorry. I can't find her."

"Oh Eiji-kun. I'm sorry to have made you go out."

"Obachan its fine. Its better than sitting around and doing nothing."

"Eiji-kun thank you. You should go home and rest. I'll call the police in the morning."

"Obachan good night."

I turned to look at the both of them. We were all wet from the rain. I couldn't stand this feeling. Yuki's already been through so much. I can't bear to see her hurt again.

I couldn't stop the tears. I just couldn't.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. FOUND

Thanks to rebekahalana and CherriAme for reviewing.

Yukimura will be later in the story though. But I'm still not sure who she will end up with. I might write 2 endings though.

I'll be starting school next week so there won't be much time to update. So this weekend I'll write as much as I can.

I do not own POT

Enjoy chapter 3 :)

**CHAPTER 3**

-EIJI POV-

Next Morning

I could hardly sleep last night. There was morning practice for tennis now. I walked into the courts yawning. My eyes were bloodshot and there were dark eye bags under my eyes.

I looked at Oishi and Inui. At least they didn't look as bad at me. There were still slight signs of sleep deprivation.

"Eiji senpai Ohayou!"

I turned around to look at Momo.

"Ahhhh!!!" That seem to be the reaction around this whole morning. I think I had scared of almost a dozen freshmen already.

"Eiji senpai, you look like a zombie."

WHAT THE HECK WAS I DOING HERE!!!

I tugged my hair in frustration. "Arghhhh!!!"

(Imagine all the members looking at him weird and totally avoiding him.)

I should be out looking for Yuki.

Oh right. After getting a scolding for coming back so late, I told my family what had happened. They told me that I should go to school and leave it to them.

I can't play tennis now.

"Eiji."

"Oishi" I think I might start crying. As if I didn't cry enough.

"Eiji, I know its hard but try not to cause to much trouble. We will find her."

"I really can't stand here doing nothing."

"I'll..."

Before he could continue, we were interrupted.

"Oishi, Eiji ohayou"

It was him. The one who made Yuki cry. I could feel anger boiling up inside me. Inui told me that Yuki had fallen in love with Fuji.

I could remember the conversation we had last night.

"_What made Yuki so sad? I could tell she was crying. But about what?"_

"_I think its because Fuji got a girlfriend."_

"_Huh? What has that got to do with anything?"_

"_Well I don't expect you to notice since she hides well but she is in love with him."_

I wanted to hit myself for not noticing. I wanted to hit him. Then I just blew.

"FUJI! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALL YESTERDAY!"

I was about to lunge forward when I felt a pair of arms restraining me. It was Oishi.

"Eiji calm down." I wanted to hit him. I needed to.

"Eiji what's this all about? I was with Asahina-san yesterday and she told me to switch it off since she didn't want us to be disturbed. Then I forgot to turn it on till this morning. That's what I wanted to talk to you about this morning." He was looking at me with opened eyes. Usually I would be kind of scared. But my anger totally chased away all fear that I had.

"OH SO YOU JUST DO WHATEVER SHE TELLS YOU. SO IF SHE TOLD YOU TO JUMP DOWN A BUILDING YOU WOULD TOO!"

"KIKUMARU. LEAVE THE COURTS NOW!"

It was Tezuka. I stopped fighting to get free from Oishi and let him push me towards the entrance of the courts towards Tezuka. I knew I would be running laps for the next week. I didn't care at least not now.

All eyes were on the two of us now.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR. START PRACTICING."

Everyone quickly turned away practicing or at least did something to make them look occupied.

"Kikumaru you're disturbing practice. If you can't control yourself, I might have to take you off the regulars."

"No. I'm fine. I'm just frustrated. Yuki's missing." Oh no. Did I just say that. I wasn't suppose to tell anyone.

"What do you mean Yuki's missing? Your cousin Yuki?"

"Tezuka missing? Whose missing? Eh ha-ha. You must have heard wrongly."

He continued to stare at me. I couldn't tell hold it in so I ended up spilling everything about our search including our escapade into school.

"Kikumaru. You could have implemented the team if you were caught. What were you thinking."

"But...Yuki..."

"Its done. Its over. Have you tried checking the roof this morning. You said it was locked last night."

"No. No one answered me yesterday."

"You are excused from practice today. You can try looking for her today. You can go now. I'll meet you at the main rooftop to search for her."

(The main one is the one Yuki is at.)

-TEZUKA POV-

After Kikumaru left, I gave some instructions to Oishi on what to do for practice before I came back.

I never tried to involve myself in other people's problems but the Tokyo Prefecturals tournament was around the corner. Also I had respect for that girl. Even though I heard she had quit tennis she tried her best in balancing both tennis and choir. According to sensei, it was a loss for the girl's team to see her go especially since she was one of the better players and she was going to be the vice-captain. Apparently, it was a mystery why she left. She just brushed off all questions and after a while it stopped and became old news. I've seen her play and she was talented in both singles and doubles. She was one of the few girls I was acquainted with.

I was already at the stairs to the roof. There weren't many people in school yet since it was still early. As I got closer to the door, I could hear Kikumaru.

"Yuki, Yuki wake up."

I ran towards the door and pulled in open. Kikumaru saw me walked through the door.

"Tezuka. She won't wake up. She's so cold."

I could see the pale limp body of Ikeuchi Yuki in Kikumaru's arms.

"Kikumaru, head towards the nurse's office. Tell the nurse to prepare a bed and tell her the situation. I'll carry her there."

Kikumaru nodded and handed her to me and took off. I could tell he didn't want to leave her side but I was stronger and he was faster.

I carried her bridal style in my arms and tried to make as little movements as possible to not add to the pain she was already in. She was running a very high fever. The rain from last night must have done this to her. She seemed to hardly be able to breathe too.

As I walked towards the infirmary most of the people were staring. But I guess that was to be expected. I just hoped that rumours wouldn't spread from this incident.

As I got closer to my destination, I could see Kikumaru jumping up and down in impatience due to his striking red hair. When I reached, Kikumaru led me to the bed that had been prepared. I lay her down and we stood around waiting for Yoshiko-sensei, the school nurse to give a diagnosis of her condition.

"I can't do much for her here. She has a very high fever of 42 degrees. It seemed she can't breathe well either. Its very serious. She needs to get to a hospital. Kikumaru, you go get your bags. The two of you are following her to the hospital. I'll write a note to let the school know. I'll call the ambulance. Tezuka cover her with more blankets and make sure she is warm.

I was going to walk the cupboard to get more blankets but something was holding me back. Yuki had grabbed my jersey. I got closer to try to gently pry her hand off but she had my jersey in a death grip even though she was unconscious.

I could hear her mumble "Onii-chan don't leave me. I'm sorry, don't hate me."

I didn't know she had an older brother.

I decide to give up trying to get her more blankets but instead tighten the one around her. As I sat next to her and her grip loosened. I thought that I could get those blankets for her but as soon as I stood up her death grip returned.

For the next five minutes, I was alone. I tried to find something to do or at least something to look at.

However, there wasn't much to look at much less do since my movement was restricted.

So I observed the sleeping form of Ikeuchi Yuki.

She was relatively tall maybe 165cm. She had long dark brown hair that was slightly wavy. She looked so pale and frail, like by just touching her she may break.

"Mizu, mizu."

I looked for the water. Luckily it was on the side table next to the bed. I poured a small amount into the cup, lifted her up and put the cup to her lips. She slowly sip the water and went back into a deep sleep.

"Tezuka I'm back. How is she?" He was out of breath probably from running all the way down to the clubhouse and to his class. He had both our tennis bags and his shoulders and a smaller bag in his hands which I assumed to be Yuki's.

"She hasn't changed. She's still unconscious." He put the bags down and went to her other side.

"Kikumaru. Get some blankets from the cupboard." He followed my instructions and when he returned, we covered her with the blankets to keep her warm. Her face softened a little in response to the warmth from the extra blankets.

At that moment, Yoshiko sensei appeared. "The ambulance will be here in five minutes, they will be bringing her to Central Tokyo Hospital. Kikumaru you better call your family and you bring the bags down and Tezuka you carry her down. Keep the blankets on and try not to move too much so that she doesn't feel it. I've already excused the two of you from class today."

We quickly did as we were told and I carefully lifted her into my arms. She felt lighter than she looked.

Kikumaru was juggling holding the door open, carrying our bags and calling her family. I guess his quick reflexes and acrobatics came in handy in multi tasking.

As we walked through the corridor, I wondered who was being stared at more.

I looked down at her and I could hear her mumbled something "Onii-chan arigato." Kikumaru never mentioned any older brother. To my knowledge, she lived with her aunt and uncle

When we reached the entrance of the school, the ambulance was already there and a crowd had gathered around. The people parted to make a walkway for us. Most of them were pointing and whispering to each other. I could already imagine the trouble this would bring. The rumours, the fan girls and the oncoming headaches. Some of the tennis club members were standing nearby and staring. The three freshmen who were always hanging around Echizen were shouting to some people which I couldn't see calling them to witness this scene for themselves. I thought that I had better get this done quickly before they arrived. So I handed her over to the medics and they placed her on the bed and started taking their vitals. As soon as she was in the vehicle, the driver took off.

Throughout the whole ride, Kikumaru was fussing over Yuki and kept asking the condition of Yuki. I think the medics were irritated to the point where they were wondering if they should drug him to get his unconscious. Luckily, before that happened we had arrived at the hospital. The medics rushed her in but we had no choice but to wait outside. Kikumaru couldn't stop fidgeting from the nervousness and anxiety.

I wanted to tell him to calm down but a dark haired middle aged woman walked in looking frantic she started to walk towards us.

"Eiji-kun." Kikumaru turned to face her and walked towards her to close the gap between each other.

"Reiko-obachan."

"How is she?"

"She hasn't come out yet. The doctors are still looking at her? Where is Ren-ojisan?"

"He's parking the car." Her eyes were red from crying and her voice tinted with worry. I assumed this woman to be their aunt.

Her eyes stopped on me.

"I'm sorry you are?"

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, a friend." I got out of my seat and bowed to her.

"Tezuka-kun I'm sorry to have gotten you involved in all this."

"No it's alright."

A man with dark brown hair came running up towards us. I realised it was the same shade as Yuki's. This must be her uncle.

"Ren oji-san"

"Eiji-kun how is she?"

"We still don't know."

"Oh Ren." She turned to face him and she started sobbing into his chest.

"Reiko she will be fine." All he could do in response was to hold her in his arms and rub her back to soothe her.

We could only wait in silence and prepare ourselves for whatever may come.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. :)


	4. WAITING

But thanks to CherriAme for reviewing. I hope this chapter will give you a hint of how Yukimura will come in. But don't expect him anything soon though.

Also thanks to unknown player as well for reviewing. I know Eiji is slightly ooc because he is always so cheerful but I wanted him to be a somewhat overprotective cousin even though this side of him doesn't appear very often. Fuji is her friend but his attention is more on his new girlfriend and he doesn't know that Yuki is missing. I love Yukimura too but he will come in later. Currently, now its the new school year and they have just played Fudomine. There are still a lot more schools before they reach Rikkaidai. I hope you continue reading. Thanks a lot.

I do not own PoT.

On with the story.

**CHAPTER 4**

-TEZUKA POV-

We'd waited for at least an hour before the doctor came out. He told us that she was stable and resting in a room. We could see her but they would continue conducting some tests. Currently, she was still unconscious.

Kikumaru was sitting by her side holding her hand. Her aunt and uncle were on the other side with her aunt holding her hand and her uncle behind her aunt rubbing arms to comfort her.

I sat outside looking at them not wanting to intrude.

It was almost lunch time. I had better call Oishi to let him know that we weren't going to there for practice.

"Tezuka. Where are you?"

"We are at Central Tokyo Hospital. She's still unconscious."

"At least she was found."

"How are things at school?"

"Well its caused quite a lot of commotion. No one knows who the girl you were carrying is. There are a lot of rumours flying around. A lot of the girls are demanding to know who she was. Its actually kind of scary. So far only Inui and I know its Yuki." I could start to feel the headaches coming. I usually ignored them but their incessant questions were just plain frustrating.

"Its best you keep it that way. I just wanted you to help tell Ryuzaki-sensei that we won't be able to go for practice this afternoon."

"Tezuka. How's Eiji?"

"For now he's fine but just worried. He hasn't left her side."

"May I speak with him?"

"I'll get him."

I knocked on the door and opened it. Three sets of eyes looked at me as I entered. "Kikumaru, Oishi wants to talk to you." I handed him my phone as he walked out. I was going to follow him out the room but someone called me.

"Tezuka-kun have a seat." I took the seat that Kikumaru had left empty.

I sat there looking at her. She looked better. There was some colour in her cheeks and she didn't look like she was in so much pain. But she was still looked frail and breakable.

"Tezuka-kun, how did you know Yuki?" I was brought out of my train of thought from the question her aunt posed to me.

"We were just acquaintances. I am the captain for the boy's tennis team so our paths tend to cross from time to time."

"Oh. I see." I guess they expected me to be something more.

"But I respect her tennis skills. It was a loss for the girl's team when she quit."

Her aunt gave a small smile. "I remember it was a hard decision for her too. She didn't want to quit but she told us that she had to. She told us that she reached her peak. She lost stamina and strength. She didn't tell anyone. She didn't want to pull the team down. I could still remember her coming back in tears that day. She later told us that Saya-chan didn't want to talk to her anymore. I told her that she should tell Saya-chan why she quit but she said that Saya-chan was the last person that she wanted to know. She would force her stay on the team even if it wasn't good for their prospects of winning. Even Eiji doesn't know." I thought about this information for a while. I had even more respect for this girl. As much as she wanted to play, she didn't for the better of her team. She must have loved her team.

Saya, Igarashi Saya the captain of the girl's team. She was in my class and was enthusiastic and talkative. But on the court her tennis spoke for itself. She was an all-rounder and had a very high level of concentration. However, in the past few weeks she had quietened down which could be caused by her best friend quitting the tennis team.

"I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thank you for today."

With that, the room was filled with silence except the beeping from the monitor.

Then I remembered the death grip incident. "I'm sorry but I wanted to ask if Yuki-san had an older brother."

"Eh?"

"Its alright if you don't answer but she kept calling out for her onii-chan. I think she may have mistaken me for him."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yuki does have an older brother but if you want to know more its best you ask her yourself. If she hasn't told anyone she probably has her reasons. Things regarding her family are a touchy subject so it would be best if you ask with caution."

"Thank you I understand."

Our conversation ended when Kikumaru entered the room and handed me my phone. I got up and decided to get some drinks for everyone while we waited.

-OISHI POV-

"Eiji how are you?" I had just finished talking to Tezuka and I was worried how Yuki and Eiji were doing.

"I'm fine but Yuki is still unconscious. The doctor said that she should wake up in a few hours but at least before the day ends. The doctor is still running tests I wonder if that means that something is wrong with her."

"Eiji all you can do is to stay by her side and be there when she wakes up."

"I know but I can't help but worry."

"Eiji just remember that no matter what happens you have to be there for her."

"I know. Arigato."

"Eiji I just wanted to know what room she's in. If we were to visit."

"Its on the fifth floor. Room 513."

I had one more question to ask him but I wasn't sure how he would react. "Eiji don't get upset but I was wondering if we should tell Fuji since she is his best friend. He's been asking around about this morning's incident."

"Some best friend. He isn't going anywhere near Yuki. I won't allow it. He doesn't deserve to know anything."

"He wasn't totally in the wrong. It was an accident and it was unfair of you to scream at him this morning."

"I know but I can't help being angry at him."

"I understand. Lunch is ending I have to go."

"Bye Oishi."

"Bye Eiji, she'll be fine."

As soon as I hung up my phone a voice came from behind me. "So how is she?" I forgot Inui was with me.

"She's still unconscious."

"I see."

"Ne, Inui I was wondering whether you could help Ryuzaki-sensei with practice this afternoon. Tezuka and Eiji won't be here for practice and I want to go visit her. I'm just worried. I'm going to the teacher's lounge to tell Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Sorry I can't because I'll be going with you."

"Inui, but..."

"I already have a tank of juice prepared."

"Inui, you know that we will be in big trouble since 4 of the regulars are missing."

"There is a 100% that Ryuzaki-sensei will be mad."

"I see you've prepared yourself."

When we walked into the teacher's lounge we saw that Ryuzaki-sensei was very stressed. She saw approaching and before we could say anything she spoke first.

"If you're here to ask about the incident this morning, I'll you what I've told the other idiots who came by here and that is nothing."

"Actually sensei we wanted to tell you that Eiji and Tezuka won't be here for practice this afternoon."

"I guessed as much since Yoshiko-sensei told me everything. I assumed that the two of you know as well."

"Yes sort of and we wanted you to let me and Inui to skip practice this afternoon to visit them."

"You too?! We might as well cancel practice at this rate. Almost half the regulars will be gone if I let you go. Also with Inui gone whose going to do the training menu."

"Demo Ryuzaki-sensei..."

I was interrupted by Inui "Ryuzaki-sensei, I've already written down the menu here and I have a tank of Inui juice prepared. Its in the refrigerator in chemistry lab one and here's the key for the fridge." He placed the menu instructions and key on her table.

"Tezuka and Kikumaru are already there so why are the two of you going."

I spoke first. "I'm worried about her and Eiji."

I turned to look over at Inui. "To collect data, I want to make sure my juice has no side effects. And of course I'm also I'm worried about my drink tester."

Both sensei and I sweatdropped at his answer.

"Since you both probably won't be able to concentrate I guess I better let you go. You better not make a habit of this. I expect the four of you to be at practice tomorrow no excuses."

"Hai!"

When classes ended, I met Inui at the entrance but before we could leave Fuji and Momo came across us.

"Oishi-senpai, Inui-senpai usu. Before practice starts, Oishi-senpai can we play a game."

"Momo, gomen. Inui and I aren't going for practice."

"Eh? First Tezuka-buchou and Eiji-senpai disappear this morning on the ambulance and now Oishi-senpai and Inui-senpai are skipping practice."

"I would say something suspicious is happening." Those words made my body stiffen.

"Fuji nothing suspicious is happening. Its just that Inui and I have some things to do." I was trying to salvage the situation. Inui what are you standing there for. Help me. I swear I could see a smirk hanging off the corner of his mouth as he watched me get cornered from the questions.

"Would it have something to do with the incident that happened this morning."

"NO. No definitely not." I answered a bit too fast. I'm not sure whether they believe it."

"Oishi-senpai then what is it you have to do?" Good thing that Momo didn't notice.

"Eh? Er...erm we are going to..." Oh no I can't think of anything.

"We are running some errands for Ryuzaki-sensei." Inui finally spoke.

"So we had better get going. So see you tomorrow."

We were about walk out but Fuji called me back. "Oishi, do you know why Yuki is absent? I called her phone but she isn't picking up and no one is answering the house phone either. I tried calling Eiji but I think he's ignoring my calls."

"Eh Yuki-chan? I don't know. Regarding Eiji he's just frustrated I think its best you ignore him for now. I need to go now. Sayonara."

I finally managed to escape. As a sigh of relief left mouth, I quickly caught up with Inui and we walked to the bus stop.

-FUJI POV-

As I walked to the courts with Momo I couldn't help but think about the conversation that happened a few minutes ago. They knew something that I didn't. Yuki seemed to be acting strange yesterday and today she's absent. She started acting weird after I told her about Asahina-san and me. Maybe it was shock or maybe she doesn't like Asahina-san. I wanted to ask her yesterday but she had that audition and I didn't want to put more pressure on her and make her feel uncomfortable. Today she isn't in school. I had better stop by her house to visit her maybe she's sick. I wonder why Eiji shouted at me this morning. He was angry at me for some reason. But Oishi told me to ignore it. If he is still angry with me I better talk to him. Then Oishi was nervous just now. I told him Yuki was absent but he seemed to know that already. If not he would have been like is she sick, is it serious. I had expected him to be more worried but instead he was somewhat calm.

I spotted Ryuzaki-sensei looking through some papers so I approached her. "Ryuzaki-sensei, I have a question."

"Oh. If its the same question you asked during lunch my answer is still the same."

"No it isn't. I wanted to ask what the errands you asked Oishi and Inui to do."

"Errands? What errands?"

"Isn't that why they are missing practice?"

Something seemed to connect for her as I said those words. "Oh those errands. I just asked them to buy some stuff for me."

"Oh."

"Fuji if you're done asking questions you better go change. Practice is starting in five minutes.

Something definitely was up.

-EIJI POV-

It was already 4pm. Its been 8 hours already and she hasn't woken up, not even any movement. Ren oji-san and Reiko oba-chan have gone to talk to the doctor a few times already and each time he says the same thing. How fast she wakes up will depend on her will. The doctor said that we should try talking to her. She might be able to hear us and wake up sooner. I've talked to her a few times and so has Reiko oba-chan. I've talked to her about how much I miss her and who's here, told her how much work she will miss if she doesn't wake up, I even told her that I would spend my allowance to treat her to sashimi if she wakes up. But it hasn't worked.

Then there was a knock on the door. It must be another doctor who came to check up on her so I didn't waste my time getting up or turning around.

"Sorry to disturb you but we came to visit." I knew that voice.

"Oishi." I jumped out of my seat and rushed to his side. I noticed Inui behind him. "Inui. I didn't think you would come today."

Oishi spotted Ren oji-san and Reiko oba-san. I has brought him to their house to study with Yuki one day but I'm not sure whether they remembered him.

"I'm not sure whether you remember me but I'm..."

"Oishi Shuichiro-kun right. You came with Eiji once to our house."

"Hai. Oh and this is Inui Sadaharu." Inui bowed. "We brought some flowers." He pulled some sunflowers from behind his back."

"Oishi-kun, Inui-kun thank you she will love them. Let me put those in a vase." Reiko oba-chan left the room and Ren oji-san followed behind her.

"Eiji how are you holding up?"

"Oishi I'm fine. Just a little tired. I've slept for an hour or so but I guess it isn't enough."

"You better get some rest. Ryuzaki-sensei expects the four of us at practice tomorrow."

"Eh no way. Yuki is still..."

We were interrupted by Tezuka. I saw him get up from his chair and made his way to her side.

"Kikumaru, she's moving. I think she's waking up."

As soon as I heard those words I rushed to her side and took her hand.

Tezuka who was across from me quickly gave out orders for the others to follow. "Inui go find the doctor, Oishi see if you can find her aunt and uncle."

At least I didn't need to go anyway and could stay by her side. I wanted to be there when she woke up.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. So please review.

In the next chapter there will be more things revealed so please keep reading.


	5. PAST

CherriAme thanks for reviewing again. Sorry about the missing words. That tends to happen to me a lot. What I say and think don't always come out the same. I was half asleep when I was editing that chapter. I'll do my best to edit it again and thanks for telling me. Just to let you know they will meet in a hospital but not now, it will take quite a lot of chapters before they meet.

Also unknown player thanks for reviewing as well. I will find some way to make Fuji suffer but I'm still thinking about it though. I have some idea but if you have any ideas I would like to know.

On with the story.

I do not own PoT

**CHAPTER 5**

-YUKI POV-

Where am I? Its dark. I can't see anything.

But my hand feels really warm. Is there someone calling me? Where are you?

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki-chan."

Where are the voices coming from? Someone tell me where you are.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki-chan."

The voices are becoming clearer. I see a light.

Slowly, as I blinked my eyes, everything came into focus. I was slightly shocked by the people before me. There was Eiji holding my left with Oishi behind him. Then Reiko oba-chan and Ren oji-san were on my right. Inui and Tezuka were at the foot of my bed. Where in the world am I, what happened to me and why the heck is Tezuka here.

I looked around my surroundings. It seems I was in a hospital and I was the sick person.

I tried to push myself up with my elbows but before I completed the task I was pushed back down again. Eiji had 'attacked' me using a hug.

"Eiji that hurts." My voice was soft and weak and every word I spoke hurt my throat.

"Yuki gomen." He quickly got off me. "I'm just so happy you're awake."

"What happened?"

Eiji started a long animated reply telling me how Reiko oba-chan looked for me then where they looked for me, where they found me and how the ambulance came to school, then the waited and then Oishi and Inui came. I nodded in response so as not to speak. But when he told me the part about how Tezuka carried me, I blushed and Tezuka cleared his throat. It was kind of embarrassing. If the fan girls knew I would be dead but Oishi reassured me that no knew. At least I wouldn't have to fear for my life when I went back to school.

"Ah I see you are awake." I looked to the door. A man with a white lab coat which I assumed to be the doctor walked in. "How do you feel? Any pain?"

"I feel weak and my throat hurts."

"I see. You still have a fever but its going down. For now you need to rest but we would like to do a cat scan. We found some abnormality in your blood so we would like to check it out. We think it might be related to the pain in your throat."

I nodded. The faster we knew what was wrong the better. It could be some infection.

"Yuki you can rest and do it later."

"Oba-chan its fine. Its better to get it over with."

Soon they had me prepped and I going through the machine. I was a little nervous though. I was afraid it was something serious. It didn't help that there was a serious look on the doctor's face when I came out.

We were in the room waiting for the results. Eiji could see that I was tense so he tried to cheer me up.

"Yuki zettai daijoubu nya. Even if anything happens I'll be her for you nya. So now you have to think of what you must do when you get better. We can go to the pet shop, I'll treat you to hamburgers and then we can go to the new amusement park. Summer's coming so we should go to the beach nya. Then we can play beach volley ball and play in the water. Just thinking about it makes me excited."

"Training at the beach is a good idea. It will increase stamina and improve footwork." added Inui.

Oishi was getting excited at the idea too "I'll go back and discuss it with Ryuzaki-sensei."

"At night we can have fireworks and have a barbeque. So you have to get well soon ok."

I nodded my head and laughed at Eiji's antics and big gestures.

"Eiji arigato."

We waited for another half hour before the doctor came in with the results.

"Ikeuchi-san, it seems we have detected a tumour in your vocal cords. It's still treatable by removing the tumour. But if we do you will permanently lose your voice. However, its best you go through with the surgery because if you don't it would lead to death."

Lose my voice. No it can't be happening. It can't be happening.

"Yuki don't cry." Was I crying? I touched my cheek, it was wet. I hadn't noticed. I looked at Eiji. He had such a pained face. I didn't like it when he was sad. I stretched out to touch his face but he quickly came over and hugged me. I could feel his body shaking. Was he crying?

"Sensei there has got to be some other way." Reiko oba-san was arguing with the doctor. She knew how much I loved to sing.

"Madam I'm sorry but so far this is the only method we know of. We are still doing research and trying to contact specialists in this area. I'm sorry."

I don't think I could bare it. I would rather die.

-INUI POV-

No one had expected this to happen. I too was shocked. Yuki looked like her world had come crashing down, like she had lost her will to live.

The tears she unconsciously cried out while being held by Kikumaru who was crying as well. It was a scene I didn't want to remember. Their pained faces. It was hard to bear.

Even the doctor seemed guilty for telling them such news but he knew he had a job to do. "I'm sorry but I need to speak with your guardians and it would be best if your parents were contacted as well. We will need the permission of her direct family before we can go through with anything."

I knew her parents were in some foreign country and they worked as archaeologists. I thought my information was perfect but the next few words that came out of her mouth shocked me again.

"My parents are dead." It went against my data. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know more or it should continue to be a secret.

Eiji seemed to hug her even harder hoping that it would protect her. "Yuki you don't have to tell anyone anything, everything will be fine."

I looked at the doctor. I think he felt like hitting himself. "I'm sorry."

"Sensei I think its best we talk outside." Her uncle walked out of the room following the doctor and at the same time leading his wife to follow him leaving the five of us it the room.

Oishi had his hand on Kikumaru's back hoping that it would comfort him. He looked like he was in agonizing pain. Tezuka kept up his silence but he too looked affected.

After an hour, her aunt and uncle had not returned but the two cousins had calmed down and we had convinced Kikumaru to let go of Yuki because it was starting to hurt her.

"I'm sorry."

"Yuki-san this is not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry about." Surprisingly it was Tezuka who spoke those words.

She seemed surprised as well and it seemed to wake her up a little and notice the other people around. "Tezuka arigato. Inui and Oishi too. I'm didn't mean for you to get caught up in this. But since you know I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"We promise not to tell anyone." Reassured Oishi as he looked at Tezuka and me and we nodded in response.

"Thank you." There was a silence before she spoke up again. "I think I owe you guys an explanation regarding my family."

"Yuki you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to."

"Kikumaru is right" spoke Tezuka.

I was plain curious but I didn't dare say anything to rebut Tezuka's words.

"No I don't feel like its right to keep it from you. Besides I know that Inui is itching to get that data and Oba-chan told me that Tezuka asked about onii-chan. I hope you won't tell others because I trust you with my secret."

I wanted the data but I wasn't a bad friend to tell anyone.

"When I was seven, I was sick and no one was home to look after me. My older brother, Takumi was away at soccer camp. My parents were really busy so after work they rushed back to look after me. Unfortunately, it was raining heavily and the streets were not well-lit. They got into an accident. They didn't see the oncoming truck and they crashed. The truck driver managed to get away with a few cuts and bruises but my parents died on impact. Onii-chan thinks it is my fault that's why after the accident he didn't want to speak to me and soon after we drifted apart. I hardly ever talked to him and the only way I can talk to him is through Ryu oji-san. The only thing I know is that he's in America studying."

"Yuki, Takumi doesn't hate you." Kikumaru shouted as if the louder his words were the more likely she was to believe in them.

"Eiji I know but I can't help but feel that way. I couldn't stand being in that place so I asked Ryu oji-san to let me come to Japan. So when I was eight I came to Japan. I was suppose to stay with Eiji and his family but their house already had too many people so I stayed with Ren oji-san and Reiko oba-chan."

(For those who are wondering, Yuki's dad Ikeuchi Ran the oldest, Ikeuchi Ren the second oldest and Ikeuchi Ryu the youngest are triplets. Ikeuchi Ryu was is currently living in America and was the guardian of the Yuki and her brother when her parents died.)

I slowly tried to absorb the information she just told us. Then I realised something. "Ryu, Ikeuchi Ryu, isn't he the President of Sakura Corporation."

"That's him." She replied as if that wasn't anything.

"Eh that Sakura Corporation!" shouted Eiji.

"Eh? But Eiji why are you shocked. Shouldn't you know." Asked Oishi.

"Demo I only know that Ryu oji-san was living in America. I didn't know anything like this nobody told me anything nya. Ah does this mean I wasn't important enough to be told of such things? Mou Yuki hidoi."

"Eiji gomen. Don't be angry." Yuki looked towards Kikumaru and pouted.

Kikumaru took a peek at her and he cracked under the pressure. "Oh ok you're forgiven." Then he glomped her.

I quickly scribbled in my notebook: _Kikumaru can't stay mad at his cousin, Yuki._

At least now she looked happier.

"Ano minna thanks for coming to see me today and also for the flowers. I just need to register all of the things that happened today. I'll be fine. Besides its late. You should head back. And if you don't mind, could I speak with Eiji privately."

Tezuka, Oishi and I grabbed our bags and left the room to give the two cousins some privacy. We went to look for her aunt and uncle to say our goodbyes and we waited for Kikumaru to come out. She seemed to be lecturing him on something and then she handed him a piece of paper.

When we were on the bus back he just replied me saying it was a secret.

-EIJI POV-

I was happy to see her not feeling so sad. I too would be sad if she lost her voice. I loved to hear her sing and it made me happy to see her so happy when she sang. I felt more at ease to have to leave her side. But I was still worried. The last time I had seen her like this was when she just moved in with us before she went to stay with Reiko oba-chan. She stayed in the same room as me and she was always crying herself to sleep so I lent her Daigoro to sleep with her. I told her what my onee-chan told me when I was scared to sleep alone that he was a special knight teddy bear that would protect her from anything. Then slowly she started to cry less and I was finally able to see her smile. She's like my own sister. I was sad to see her go but we would meet up at every chance we got.

I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about. When the three of them left I went to sit next to her on the bed.

"Eiji I want to tell you few things. So just listen ok." I nodded."Eiji tomorrow there will be a lot of people in school who will keep asking you about today's incident. That would include Syusuke. I don't want him to know. But also I don't want him to be suspicious so if he asks you where I am. Just tell him that I am staying over at your house because I am sick. Make sure he doesn't fool you into getting his way with you. Just get out fast. I heard from Tezuka that you screamed at him this morning. Don't be angry at him. It isn't his fault so I want you to apologise. If he persists in asking you anything, just say you aren't allowed to tell him ok."

"Demo, Yuki I don't think I can't not be angry at him."

"Eiji please try for me. It will be hard for me to be around him so when I go back I want it to be as little awkward as possible." She took a deep breath getting ready to tell me something important. "You know Eiji, love grows slowly but at the same time it takes a long time before it disappears. I will take time before I get over him but for now I still like him and I don't want to see him in pain. I don't want him to know because I don't him to ask unnecessary questions but at the same time I don't him to feel responsible for this or be worried about me. I guess you can call me a fool but just indulge me for now."

"Yuki I understand. I'll do my best for you nya. But in return I was want you to promise to not do anything stupid ok."

"I promise. Oh and Eiji. This is a letter for Mizuki-sensei. Please hand this to her for me please. If she asks you for any information regarding me just give it to her if not she would probably get mad and put you in detention."

"Hai! Ryoukai!" I knew Mizuki-sensei was scary. Once she caught me day dreaming and I had to stay after school for one hour listening to her lecture me. So, I readily agreed to Yuki's instructions.

"If anyone asks especially Inui you just say its a secret."

"But can I what's written inside."

"Himitsu."

"Wakata. Yuki-chan bye bye."

Luckily, when I left Reiko oba-chan took my place.

I hope she won't do anything stupid.

Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review. It makes me happy when people review. It encourages me to write. Please continue to read. Thank you :)


	6. VISITS

Thanks to Archerygrl1992, AuroraxHime, chocolvr69 and CherriAme for reviewing.

Sorry for taking longer than usual. I started school yesterday so I'll be getting busy and can't update so much.

Enjoy the story.

I do not own POT.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

-EIJI POV-

There was morning practice today. The four of us had agreed to meet by the corner before entering the school so that we had each other for support when the questions came in. Actually it was more like we were waiting for Tezuka so that he could silence everyone with his stare and authority.

As we walked into school, everyone stopped and stared. They cleared the way in front of us to make a path for us to the tennis courts. As we came into view of the courts the same thing happened. But with one killer look from Tezuka, everyone started practicing.

We headed off to the clubhouse to change but without me noticing, the rest had left and I was cornered by Momo.

"Ne Eiji senpai."

I slowly turned my body to face him. "H..Hai."

"Who was the girl that you went to the hospital with?" I slowly scanned the room for an escape route.

"Eh what girl?"

"The one Tezuka buchou was carrying onto the ambulance." The people still in the clubhouse suddenly seemed to found something very interesting with the floor as they had their heads down and they lingered.

"Eh Idon'tknow." I quickly said those words and ducked under his left arm and ran past all the other people to reach the front down. "

"AH Eiji senpai!"

"Zannen Munnen Mata Raishu."

At least I had managed to escape. Fortunately, I spent my time playing with Oishi so we weren't bothered. Well except for one exception when Momo challenged me and Oishi to a doubles match with Ochibi. He said that if they won we had to tell them everything and if we did he would have to shut up about it. Of course, the golden pair won.

It was time for class and I had mentally prepared myself to face Fuji Syusuke. I slid the door open though with a little too much force so everyone heard my arrival and stared. Fuji was already at his seat looking at me with a smile on his face.

I quickly sat down on my seat and I knew I had to take control of the oncoming conversation so I had to start first. First I had to apologise. "Fuji, about yesterday I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday."

"Its fine. Oishi told me you were frustrated about something yesterday so it was just a stroke of bad luck that your anger was directed at me."

"Arigato Fujiko"

"Do you know where Yuki is? She isn't here today."

"Eh she's sick. She's staying at my house."

"Why is she at your house?" He tried to ask innocently.

"Eh because she felt sick in my house so she stayed there because the doctor said that we should not move her. But she's getting better."

"No wonder she wasn't home yesterday."

"Eh haha yah" Was he on to me?

"So I'll be coming to visit her after practice today."

"Eh no no. She said she doesn't want any visitors at all. See sensei's here already." I quickly took my stuff out and pretended to be busy. Yuki was totally right about him. I had to be careful if not I'd be sucked into his pace.

I managed to escape during lunch which I had with Oishi and we discussed about visiting Yuki. I was going today but he had to be home for some family related matters so he couldn't go. After school just before practice I went to find Mizuki-sensei. I handed her the letter and she immediately read it. Next thing I knew she was demanding where Yuki was and I told her. So I quickly told her for fear of being put in detention. Sometimes Yuki's ability to read people was scary.

The rest of the day went well. Practice went off without a hitch and even flowers were half off at the nearby florist. So I was off to see Yuki.

-FUJI POV-

When I went home yesterday, there was no one in the house next door. When I left this morning, it was still empty. I wanted to talk to Eiji this morning at practice but I didn't get a chance since we were in different courts. I wanted to talk after that but he and Oishi were caught by Momo into playing doubles. I didn't watch the end of the game but I knew that the golden pair definitely won.

When Eiji came to class I decided to let him settle down before I started to get some answers from him. I didn't expect the first thing from him to be apology for yesterday's behaviour. His outburst had definitely left me dumbstruck I never knew Eiji had that kind of side to him. Nonetheless I was still happy he apologised and it didn't seem that he was angry with me.

I asked him where Yuki was and he answered a little quickly for my liking. It seemed rehearsed.

So I decided to go straight to the point. I wanted to see her.

"_So I'll be coming to visit her after practice today." _

This time his reply was unsure and lost. I was definitely pushing him into a corner. It would only take a little more effort to break him. Unfortunately the teacher came in.

When the bell for lunch rang, he had already left and after school he rushed to complete an errand. During practice, I made sure to keep an eye on Eiji to make sure he didn't run away. I knew I was no match for his speed so he would run away if he saw me coming. The best thing was to keep a distance and follow him.

After practice I made sure to be the first one out to let everyone think that I had left then I waited at a corner near the school entrance. I didn't have to wait long. He was out of the school in five minutes.

I slowly walked behind him but I had forgotten something.

"Syusuke." I turned behind and saw Asahina-san running towards me. "Weren't we supposed to meet outside your clubhouse?"

I was so caught up in getting answers that I totally forgot about going home together. When I turned around to look for Eiji he was gone.

-MOMO POV-

I was really desperate to get some answers. The curiosity was eating me up. I hungered for that information. So at the end of morning practice, I decided to ask Eiji senpai for a doubles match. If I won I got my information and if I didn't I would shut up about it. Echizen and I ended up fighting so we lost the game. Now I wished I hadn't put up that bet. Not only had we been humiliated, I didn't get anything out of it. I sighed as I walked out of school with Echizen. I thought that a few hamburgers might cheer me up.

The roads were quite busy that this time. Then I spotted something or more like someone coming out of the flower shop carrying flowers. I had to be dreaming.

I rubbed my eyes. That was him wasn't it?

"Echizen isn't that Tezuka buchou?" [I bet you thought it was Eiji :) ]

I quickly pointed in the correct direction. Echizen squinted and answer nonchalantly "It's him so what."

"Buchou's carrying flowers. That means he is visiting someone and that someone could be the girl from yesterday. Let's follow him."

"Demo Momo-senpai...Ah"

Before he could argue I pulled him along with me. Luckily for us, the streets were busy so we couldn't be easily spotted.

-YUKI POV-

After Eiji left last night, Reiko oba-chan told me what the doctor had told them. They could only wait a maximum of 3 months to do the surgery. After that the tumour would have grown too big and any surgery would be useless. Then in best case scenario I would have three years to live and the worst would be a year and a half.

I did my best to get some rest that night but it was hard with these unresolved issues. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my voice but at the same time I couldn't just die. After my parents accident, I told myself that my life precious and that I should live it in a way that would make my parents proud. Would they want me to throw away my life when there was a solution? But if I hadn't gotten sick and sent to the hospital would I have known that I had this tumour and just died eventually in 3 years? That would have meant that I had died somewhat naturally. I wouldn't have had a choice. But now the choice is in my hands. If I did the operation would I forgive myself in the future for taking away my voice? Eventually all that thinking exhausted me and I ended up falling asleep.

It was a little after 3 in the afternoon. I knew school had just ended and the boys had afternoon practice today too. Oba-chan had gone back home to get some rest and at the same time get some things for me. I wasn't expecting anyone for a few hours. So when someone knocked on the door I thought it was a nurse or doctor.

"Come in."

I was slightly surprised at the person who walked through those doors. I had a feeling she would come but not this soon.

"Ikeuchi."

"Mizuki-sensei." I put down the book I was reading and gestured for her to sit.

"I'll get straight to the point." She pulled out my letter. "What is the meaning of this?"

I could see my writing clearly on the neatly folded piece of paper.

_To: Mizuki-sensei_

_Please grant me permission to quit the choir._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Ikeuchi Yuki_

"Its stated clearly in the paper. I'm quitting."

"Don't play games with me. I want to know why. You've been through lots of scoldings from me so it can't be because of my last one unless you suddenly wanted to go to the extreme."

I sighed and started on my explanation "I wouldn't quit if I had a choice."

"What do you mean by that?"

I took a deep breath before continuing. "The doctor found a tumour in my vocal cords. If I take it out I'll lose my voice and if I don't I'll die."

"Ikeuchi I'm sorry."

"Sensei its alright. Eventually its a decision I'll make. The doctors are still trying to find other methods though. The good news is that I can be discharged tomorrow."

"I can't tell you what to do but you can come for practice once in a while. Your kouhai would miss you if you don't."

"Arigato sensei."

"I better get going then." She stood up and walked towards me and tucked some loose strands of my hair behind my ears. I looked into her eyes. They were caring and kind just like a mother's. "You are a star and you always will be even if that beautiful voice is gone. You always will be." I could feel my eyes starting to tear. "You hang in there and take care."

With that she left.

Truthfully, I really admired Mizuki-sensei. She was really a kind person behind that strict exterior. She had encouraged me to sing with love and to connect my feelings with the audience. I followed her every word to make her happy and to make her proud of me.

Slowly, my tears fell again but this time they were happy tears.

I was fortunate to have so many people who cared for me. Oba-chan, Oji-chan, Eiji, Inui, Oishi and even Tezuka. Could I let them down?

I decided to close my eyes and rest. Before I knew it I was awoken by the clinking of glass. I slowly opened my eyes to find Eiji getting a vase to put flowers in.

"Oh Ei-i-i-ji." I tried to stifle a yawn.

"Gomen Yuki did I wake you up."

"No its fine. So how was school today?"

"Momo challenged me and Oishi to a doubles and we won. They lost because they started arguing and the referee made them forfeit. Then I was almost caught by Fujiko. He's really cunning. I handed Mizuki-sensei the letter and she was demanding where you were.

"I know she came to visit."

"Did she scold you?" Asking Eiji somewhat worried.

"No she was nice to me." He looked kind of confused when I used the word nice.

"Anyway. Guess what I got you yellow roses. They were having a sale at the florist nya. I know roses are your favourite. They match the sun flower you got yesterday too."

"Arigato Eiji."

"I have your homework with me." He got him bag and took out some papers. "Gomen its a little crumpled." I shook my head. Eiji was always kind of messy. "Yuki, I'll be right back I just need to fill the vase with water." I nodded to give my consent and got back to reading my book.

Not even 2 minutes later, there was another knock. "Come in." The person who walked through was definitely the biggest surprise of today. "Tezuka."

"Yuki-san." I quickly put my book back on the bed side table. "How are you feeling today?"

"Slightly better. My fevers down. I should be able to go home tomorrow as long as it doesn't resurface."

"I got some flowers for you." They were white freesias. They represent innocence, trust and friendship. It was quite appropriate in the sense that he was keeping my secret and I guess we were on the way to becoming friends. I wasn't sure whether I was really innocent.

I took a whiff of the flowers. It felt really calming. "Arigato Tezuka. They're beautiful and they smell really nice."

I wanted to ask him how school was but Eiji's scream redirected our attention.

"AH! MOMO, OCHIBI WHAT ARE DOING HERE!"

"Ah Eiji senpai not so loud." I got out of bed and followed Tezuka out the door. It seemed that Eiji who was coming back from filling the vase with water saw Momo and Ryoma walking around looking for something.

Tezuka cleared his throat. Three pairs of eyes turned to look in our direction.

"So what are the two of you doing here? Did you follow someone again?" I looked straight at Momo. I knew he was behind this.

"Ah Yuki-senpai what a coincidence. You're here too. I didn't follow anybody. I just came to visit a relative."

He was so lying. "Ryoma, if you tell me the truth I promise I won't make you suffer as much."

Without hesitation he pointed at Momo and said "It was all Momo-senapi's idea to follow buchou." He must have been real desperate to dare to follow Tezuka. They would definitely have a ton of laps waiting for them tomorrow.

"Ah Echizen how dare you sell out your senpai." He grabbed Ryoma and got him into a head lock.

"Both of you stop it. You're disturbing other people. Just come into my room first."

"Hai."

I went to sit back on my bed while they stood around me.

"Eiji hand me the vase." I didn't want to get another vase for Tezuka's flowers so I decided to arrange the flowers I got today in one vase. I was ready for any questions. But I think Momo was slightly afraid to start. "So shall we discuss your punishment? I was thinking 100 laps for Momo and maybe 50 for Ryoma. Tezuka what do you think?"

I think he was satisfied so he nodded. "I just thought of something. Instead of just laps, everyday for the next two weeks starting tomorrow you will have a singles match between each other and the loser will have to drink one glass of Inui Juice. I'm quite sure Inui will provide me with what I need." I could see their faces change colour. It was good training and at least they should remember this for a long time and learn not to follow people again. "And you're not allowed to tell anyone about me in this hospital or about today's punishment. If you do worse things will await you. So what do you want to ask me?" I knew there was not much of a point hiding it from them since they were already here.

"Ano Yuki-senpai are you dating Tezuka buchou since he like came to visit you and bring you flowers?"

I couldn't control myself I just broke out in laughter at Momo's question.

"Momoshiro an extra 30 laps tomorrow."

I laughed till tears came out and it got hard to breathe properly. After I managed to calm down and regain back my breath I decided to finally answer his question. "I'm quite sure my reaction gave you a clear answer. So any other real questions?"

"Then Yuki-senpai why are you here?" asked Momo.

"Of course it's because I'm sick. Wait and before you say anything I am the girl that was brought to the hospital in the ambulance yesterday."

"But senpai what is your illness?" This time Ryoma asked the question. I was hoping they wouldn't ask this.

"I got a very high fever and it got hard for me to breathe so I was sent to the hospital." I wonder if they will continue to ask more questions on this matter.

"Oh. So Yuki-senpai how are you feeling?" asked Momo.

Good thing they didn't. "I'm better. I can be discharged tomorrow if nothing happens. Ah I'm done." Four pairs of eyes looked at me confused. Then I pointed to the vase of flowers in front of me then realisation came over them. "Eiji can you put this on the table there for me. Thank you. So did anything interesting happen today apart from the fact that you were trashed in doubles by Eiji and Oishi."

"Senpai we weren't trashed its all Echizen's fault."

"No Momo senpai is a big oaf that's why."

I just laughed at the two bickering. Tezuka could only look annoyed by their behaviour before he couldn't take it. "Momoshiro, Echizen twenty laps around the hospital now."

Eiji laughed at their plight and ended up getting 10 laps for himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so please remember to review. Please continue to read. Review. Review. Review. :)


	7. CHAOS

Unknown player, CherriAme and kairi-senpai thank you for reviewing.

To CherriAme, I guess I made yuki not want to tell because she has already been through so much and she doesn't like it when people think that she is weak and pity her. Then also I did get the tumour thing from full moon. I love the show. Just in case, I do not own full moon.

I do not own POT.

On with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

-YUKI POV-

I was going back to school today after being discharged on Friday and resting on the weekend. I was definitely feeling better and the doctor gave me some medicine to take regularly to soothe the pain in my throat. I had just finished changing and was on my way down to have my breakfast when the doorbell rang. Eiji had insisted that he walk me to school today just in case something happened to me. He thinks I might faint on my way to school. Even if I did I don't think people would ignore me and just walk away. Seriously what could happen?

Since I was closest to the door I went to answer it.

"Ohayou Ei...Eh Tezuka." Didn't Eiji say he was picking me up today? Why was Tezuka here?

I stared at him in confusion as if to ask him why he was here. Apparently he understood my look. "Kikumaru was supposed to pick you up but he woke up late and Oishi asked me to do it instead since I lived the closest to you."

My mouth formed a big O. "Come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll be done soon." I led him to the couch to sit down. "Have you had your breakfast?"

"Yes."

"There's still time before we need to leave would you like something to drink."

Reiko oba-san suddenly walked out. "Eiji-kun would...oh Tezuka-kun, no wonder it was so quiet. Yuki I thought Eiji-kun was coming."

"He woke up late. Tezuka is here as a substitute."

"Oh. Tezuka-kun thank you for coming. Would you like something to eat? I'm making some green tea. Would you like a cup?"

"Oba-chan's tea is really good." I just wanted him to get something in return for coming in place of Eiji.

"I'll have a cup then. Thank you." He probably didn't want to disrespect my aunt.

"Oh what a polite boy." Said my aunt.

I followed my aunt back in to the dining area. "He would make a good boyfriend."

I immediately blushed.

My uncle immediately dropped his newspaper and looked at the two of us. "Who? Boyfriend?" He immediately pointed at me. "Young lady you should be focusing on your studies not love."

"But anata, Tezuka-kun is such a polite boy and so handsome. If I were 30 years younger I would probably fall for him. He's a perfect match for our Yuki."

"HMPH." Oji-san didn't want to continue the conversation so he returned to his newspaper.

"Never mind your uncle, oba-chan will support your love life."

"Oba-chan!" I was totally embarrassed. I prayed Tezuka didn't hear a word of it.

"Here's the tea for Tezuka-kun. Now go." She smiled and pushed me out the kitchen. I hope she wasn't expecting anything to happen.

"Tezuka here's your tea." I placed it in the coffee table.

"Thank you."

"I'll get something to eat and then I'm done."I hurried back to the kitchen.

"So what do like about him."

"Oba-chan there is nothing going on. We are just friends." I grabbed two pieces of toast hurried out wanting to leave before she said anything or worse something Tezuka would hear.

"Tezuka, I'm done we can leave now."

He got up and bowed to my aunt and uncle. "Thank you for the tea. Sayonara."

"Tezuka-kun you're welcome to come again. See anata he is such a polite boy"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of there. That was embarrassing.

When we out the gate, I heard Tezuka clear his throat. Then I realised I has still holding his arm. I quickly dropped it as if it were burning me.

"Sorry." I blushed. This morning couldn't get any worse.

I spoke too soon.

"Yuki, Tezuka?"

I slowly turned around. "Ohayou Syusuke."

Tezuka just replied with a simple greeting. "Fuji."

He was definitely confused as to why the both of us were together. He didn't show it but I could tell.

"Tezuka is walking me to school. Are you going to pick up Asahina-san? Then you better get going if you are going to be late for practice. So bye." I quickly pulled Tezuka with me till he was out of sight.

It still hurt to be around him. He came to visit me over the weekend but I cut his visit short by pretending to be sleepy.

"Yuki-san you can stop now, he can't see us anymore."

I hadn't realised I was still pulling him with me. This was the second time today. I was so embarrassed. I didn't want to pull Tezuka into my problems anymore then he already was. "I'm sorry." I quickly let his arm go.

We walked in silence. There wasn't much we had in common so there wasn't much we could talk about. We were only half way to school. I decided to talk about the only thing I could think of that might be relatively interesting. Tennis. "Do you know who your next opponents are?"

"Not yet. The line up will be out sometime this week."

"So how is the condition of the team?"

"There is still room for improvement."

"I see. Do you know what you are doing for practice again?"

"Inui's doing the menu."

"Oh."

His answers were all short and they didn't give me much information. I was stumped. What else was there to talk about? Maybe I should ask something about his family.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"So you live with just your parents."

"My grandfather lives with us too."

"Have you ever wanted a sibling?"

"I don't know."

"Would you prefer a sister or a brother?" I wanted him to talk more so that I could see what or how he thought. "A younger brother might feel the need to have to live up to you and might live in your shadow. Unless your brother has an older brother complex then that's a different situation. Any younger sister would be proud to have you as an older brother. Your sister would be proud to brag about you. Most girls would probably want to be your girlfriend and end of marrying you instead of just being a sister. But I think they might explode of happiness if she was able to stay in the same house as you so being your sister might not be so bad. I wouldn't mind being your little sister though; you have a very safe feeling about you like if anything happens I can rely on you. Sorry I'm rambling."

"It's actually quite interesting to listen to your theories."

"Thanks." After that things started to lighten up and it was more comfortable talking to him. Truthfully I don't mind talking.

-FUJI POV-

Leaving my house this morning, I was shocked at what I saw. Yuki was pulling Tezuka by the arm out of her house and se was blushing. They seemed close. Was there something between them that I didn't know about? I didn't know. All I knew was that I didn't like it. I wanted answers.

I had gone to visit her the other day. I was only there for about half an hour when she declared that she was sleepy. I had wanted to ask her about what she thought about Asahina-san but at the same time I didn't want to upset her and make her get sick again. So I decided to put it off.

I felt as if she was avoiding me or was it my imagination? Was she also keeping something from me? We'd promised not to keep secrets between each other. There's been something wrong with our relationship recently.

I reached the tennis courts to see her observing our practice for that morning. I saw her smiling while talking to Momo and Echizen. It's been a while since I saw her smile.

I didn't know how to approach this situation. I'd never had experience with this distancing side of her. I guess I was afraid to do anything because I didn't want to lose her as a friend. But I needed to talk to her soon.

-YUKI POV-

It was fun watching the boy's team practice. I got to see Momo and Ryoma fighting with everything they got. So far Ryoma had won the match on Friday and today's match. School wasn't so bad. Most people welcomed me back but still fan girls were throwing me death glares. They thought I was taking away their 'Tezuka-sama' since we'd been spotted coming to school together and I was one of the few girl's who were absent on the day of the ambulance incident. I probably wouldn't survive if they knew it was me. But Eiji was always around so I felt safe.

Eiji and I were having lunch in class that day. We had already finished our food and he was telling me about the animals in the pet shop he went to during the weekend. Then suddenly Saya stormed in and dragged me away.

"Yuki-chan!" Eij tried to grab me but Saya stepped in front of me to stop him.

I nodded my head to tell him that it was fine. "I'll be back soon." I allowed her to drag me along and we came to a stop when we reached a deserted flight of stairs. "You know you could have asked instead of going through the trouble of bringing me here."

She had her back facing me but I could tell that she her breathing deeply from the rise and fall of her shoulders. She was probably rehearsing in her mind how to start. Then she turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Yuki first you told me you quit tennis so you could focus on choir and I just found out this morning that you had quit choir. What are you playing at?"

Tezuka had told me that I should speak to Saya about this. He said that she would understand. There wasn't much point in hiding it. We would just feel more pain. "Saya, before I say anything just listen ok. Don't interrupt or go crazy on me." She nodded so I continued. "I'm the one that was brought to the hospital in the ambulance last week." She gasped. "I was stuck in the roof and it rained the whole night so when I was found by Eiji and Tezuka the next morning I was running a very high fever so Yoshiko-sensei said I needed to be brought to the hospital." She looked at me intently to show that she was listening. Then I continued softly so that only she could her. "They found that I had a tumour in my vocal cords. I can't sing like I used to. That's why I quit. My body had grown weaker, less stamina, less strength. It was probably due to the tumour. I knew I couldn't be in the team even though I wanted to so I had to quit."

When I looked backed into her eyes, tears were threatening to spill out and the next thing I knew she had jumped onto me and was hugging me to death. "Oh Yuki I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was being childish for ignoring you."

"It's ok." I hugged her back. "I just wanted to know if we were still friends."

Through her sobs she managed to say "Of course, silly." Then she hugged me even tighter.

"Saya you're squeezing me a little too hard." I somehow managed to choke out.

"Gomen." She quickly pulled away. Then we looked at each other and we burst into laughter. It was as if those weeks of being away from each other never existed.

Though today was started out as a crappy day it was definitely getting way better. It probably would since I had a date with Tachibana Ann after school. Ann-chan invited me to do some shopping with her then we would go see people play tennis in the newly built tennis courts. We'd met at the game with Fudomine. She was definitely a mystery to everyone. But by chance I found out that she was Tachibana Kippei's younger sister. I'd tried to play around with her with that information.

_She was walking around the area before the game started._

"_Ne, did you know that Tachibana-san has a younger sister?" I asked as she walked past._

"_Really? I didn't know that." She was trying to answer as innocently as possible._

"_I thought you would since you were so close to the Fudomine team. So I guess you don't know who she is then."_

"_Then do you know who she is then?" She was definitely looking a little smug._

"_Actually I do."_

"_So who is it?" She was waiting for my wrong answer._

"_Me."_

_Her face suddenly changed. "How can you be his sister?"_

_She was definitely not thinking straight. "Why can't I be?"_

"_Because I am." Once she'd realised what she said, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands._

After that it took a bottle of soda to please her before she stopped being angry with me. After that we just started talking. I asked her why she hid her identity. She told me it was fun and it was easier to get information to help her brother's team. She was sort of their unofficial manager.

At the end of class I said goodbye to the two of them before rushing out of school to meet Ann-chan. We were meeting at the train station. I walked towards her and saw her leaning against a pillar with her hands fiddling with her hair clips.

As I got closer I called out to her "Ann-chan!"

She noticed me and she waved "Yuki-san."

"So where are we going?" I asked her. She had asked me for this 'date' because she wanted some girl time instead of hanging around with boys all day. I could understand how she felt. Sometimes all they talked about was tennis. things It got really frustrating after a while since I wasn't able to play.

We walked and talked and entered a few clothing stores. Inside we tried on a few not sure whether we should buy the stuff. It was fun shopping with someone since you got your friends opinions. It wasn't easy to find a shopping partner since I hung out mostly around guys and Saya who was mostly a tomboy and hated shopping.

We had each bought a few items and we headed towards the street tennis courts. There quite a number of people there playing doubles. It looked like the Gyokurin pair was trashing the other teams. When we came into the view of the people there, they all called out to Ann-chan. It seemed like see was well known and see introduced me. We took a seat at one of the nearby benches and she started telling me about the people who were here, where they were from and how good they were.

Suddenly we were interrupted. "What are two lovely ladies doing here?"

We both turned back to see a guy with dark grey hair and dark blue eyes. We stared at him for a second and we got back to our conversation.

"How dare you ignore ore-sama. Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na."

He was starting to get irritating, who did he think he was. But its best to approach it calmly or I might end up regretting it. I stood up and faced him. Now that I was face to face with him I saw his face and uniform clearly, he was from Hyotei. Oh great someone from the rich snobby school. Behind him there was this big tanned skinned guy. "Excuse me, how may I help you?"

"I was just wondering how ore-sama could bring you two out for a date."

I looked at Ann-chan and it seems that see shared the same sentiments as me "Sorry but no."

"Too bad then ne Kabaji." I assumed Kabaji was the tall big scary guy behind him.

"Usu."

Then he stood around and watched before making a comment. "What a bunch of losers. Let's have some fun ne Kabaji."

I really didn't like his attitude and I wanted to scold him. But Ann-chan couldn't stand it either and she beat me to it.

"How dare you say such things."

"Why is Ore-sama wrong to say such things its true isn't it."

I couldn't stand it either. "They work hard and they have fun playing tennis. How can you say that they are a bunch of losers."

"How about this then. If ore-sama beats every single person here, then you two go on a date with ore-sama and if ore--sama loses even one game ore-sama will shut up and leave."

"FINE!" We both answered at the same time.

~One Hour Later~

"No way." They had beaten everyone. Even Gyokurin had just been beaten.

They were so tired. "Ann-chan, Yuki-chan gomen." When I looked to the other side of the court, they weren't even breaking a sweat. The pompous monkey king was sitting on the floor of the court while his partner played for the two of them.

He got up and came over to the two of us. He grabbed Ann-chan by the arm and my arm suddenly a prisoner in Kabaji's hand. It was tight and painful. "Ow."

"Yuki-san." She quickly turned to see me and turned back to face the pompous jerk. "Let us go."

"Causing such a ruckus, you made a promise with us right? If we beat every single person here then you'll go on a date with us."

We definitely didn't expect them to win at least not this easily.

"Ann-chan."

"Yuki-senpai.

I turned my head to see Momo and Fudomine's Kamio walk into the tennis park.

"So there are still two more." He quickly let her go and I felt the grip on my hand loosen as well.

Kamio ran to her side. "Ann-chan why did you decide so quickly?"

"They were insulting the people here and..."

She was cut off by the monkey king "So weaker players are gathering."

Ann-chan couldn't stand it anymore. She raised her hand to slap him but he was too fast and caught it with his own hand. "You know you're cute when you're angry."

"Momoshiro, can you play doubles?" asked Kamio.

"Of course, its my speciality."

"That's fine it will be the same no matter how many people there are." Said the monkey king as he walked to the other side of the court with his partner.

(This is from episode 22. I do not own the dialogue. I hope you remember how the match goes because I'm too lazy to describe it.)

-At the end of the match-

"We'll take the loss for today. What's your name?" he asked Momo.

"Seigaku sophomore, Momoshiro Takeshi. Nice to meet you. And you?"

"Hyotei Gakuen senior, Atobe Keigo." When I heard that name I was shocked. No wonder his face and attitude was so familiar. His family was super rich. I'd met him once when I was five or six at a dinner party. All the little kids were stuck together while our parents were outside socializing. He was in the centre of attention. Onii-chan and I totally ignored him and were playing in one corner. We were playing the piano together. I wasn't very good but onii-chan was helping me. Then suddenly someone pushed me out of the chair. "Ore-sama can play much better than you. Go away and let ore-sama play instead." The next thing I knew was that Onii-chan punched him in the face and leaving him dumbstruck on the ground then he carried a crying me out to find our parents.

I was lost in my memories that I didn't notice anything that had happened. Most of them had left. I walked down the stairs to see total chaos before me. Eiji was screaming at Momo with Kamio at his side looking confused. Then there was Taka-san trying to save a guy on roller skates from being strangled by Kaidoh who looked all worn out. Fudomine's Ibu was in a corner talking to himself. Ryoma was looking smug and the freshmen trio were in a corner looking stressed out. I noticed a policeman and a woman running towards this chaotic scene.

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON!

* * *

Sorry for being super late. I wanted to finish it last night but I was too tired. Sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!! :) Thank you and continue to read this story.


	8. FIGHT

Thanks to CherriAme for always reviewing and to ObsidianEbony and ASUKA for your new reviews.

To CherriAme: You will just have to wait and see. I'm not telling you yet.

To ObsidianEbony: Sorry for the mistake. It doesn't help that senpai is still a wrongly spelt word to MS word.

To ASUKA: Sorry but I don't plan to have such a relationship between them. I have another idea though. Hope you enjoy it.

Also I was thinking of writing another story but only after this is done. So I would like your opinion on which guy/school should be involved.

I was thinking either Hyotei (Atobe or Oshitari) or Rikkaidai (Yukimura, Sanada or Niou). I'm not sure whether I should have Seigaku. Seigaku might be involved just not the love interest of my oc. Tell me what you think.

So enjoy.

I do not own PoT.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

-YUKI POV-

Today was really fun and it cheered me up a lot. After all that chaos, we decided to go for dinner at Taka-san's place.

I was really tired tonight. I had just taken a bath and was getting ready for bed. Even though it was only eight-thirty I was really exhausted. Then there was a knock on my door. "Yuki, Syusuke-kun is here to see you."

"Come in." I went to sit on my bed.

He entered and my aunt closed my door but not before asking if we wanted anything to drink. But we both replied no. He went to sit down on the chair at my desk.

I wonder what he wanted. I hope he didn't stay long. I was really tired today. We sat there in silence each not wanting to talk.

I saw him talk a deep breath before starting "Yuki what do you think about Asahina-san?"

I can't believe it. He came here just to ask me what I think about her. You've got to be kidding. "Well I don't know her very well."

"But what do you think about her and me together?" Did he seriously want me to answer that? I just wanted to scream I HATE IT!

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You must think something?"

"I don't know means I don't know." I think I was almost screaming. I got up and walked to the other side of the room unable to look at him.

"Yuki what's wrong? Do you not like Asahina-san?"

"Syusuke I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well now."

"Yuki there's something you're not telling me. What are you keeping from me?"

"There's nothing."

"You don't tell me anything anymore."

"No I don't you're just imagining things."

"Am I?" His voice was raised, he was getting angry. "Then what about you quitting the choir. I went to school to overhear someone talking about you quitting. I thought that I should have heard it from your mouth instead of someone else. Then what is between you and Tezuka. Are you sure you aren't keeping stuff from me."

I couldn't stand it anymore. "We aren't kids anymore. We don't have to tell each other everything. You didn't tell me anything about Asahina either and then you just drop the bomb and tell me that you are dating her. How did you think that made me feel?" I think I was crying.

"Yuki..." He tried to come closer to me.

"No!" I put my hands up to stop him from coming nearer. "We've been friends for many years but you think you know everything about me but the truth is you don't. You don't know anything."

"How can you say that?"

"Because its the truth."

"Yuki what's wrong with us. We are drifting apart." He reached out to hold my hand but I pulled away.

"Syusuke its bound to happen. We aren't little kids anymore. We've grown up and you've got a girlfriend. Things change."

"But things between are don't have to change right?" he pleaded.

"It already has!" I screamed.

"Yuki why are you being so unreasonable."

"So now I'm being unreasonable. Then you don't think you're being nosy. I can live my life anyway I want I don't need to ask your permission for everything."

"Fine! Live it the way you want. I don't care anymore" He walked out and slammed my door.

The next thing I knew my legs felt weak and I dropped to the ground and started crying. I think I heard my aunt come in but I couldn't remember anything after that. I don't even remember how I got into bed.

-FUJI POV-

I decided that I needed to talk to her today. I found out that she quit choir and she didn't even tell me. I found out when I heard some girl talking to her friend. I wonder what else she was keeping from me.

I was sitting in my room when I saw her get back. It was seven-thirty. I thought I should let her settle down first before I went over.

Her aunt directed me to her room even though I'd been there like a million times. Her aunt announced my presence and I entered. She was sitting on her bed; it looked like she was getting ready to sleep.

I sat myself down on the chair and faced her. I'd been preparing myself the whole day on how to talk to her. Then I took a deep breath and I started. "Yuki what do you think about Asahina-san?"

I looked at her. She looked like she didn't want to answer her. "Well I don't know her very well."

I needed something from her. "But what do you think about her and me together?"

Her face twisted as if something was making her feel pain. Was my question that hard to answer? Then she answered me. "I don't know."

I was sick of these vague answers from her. "What do you mean you don't know? You must think something?"

"I don't know means I don't know." She was getting frustrated. She couldn't look at me anymore so she walked to the other side of the room.

"Yuki what's wrong? Do you not like Asahina-san?"

"Syusuke I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well now."

I was trying to be as calm as possible. "Yuki there's something you're not telling me. What are you keeping from me?"

"There's nothing."

"You don't tell me anything anymore." I was getting angry. Why doesn't she tell me anything.

"No I don't you're just imagining things."

"Am I?" Then I blew and I started shouting. "Then what about you quitting the choir. I went to school to overhear someone talking about you quitting. I thought that I should have heard it from your mouth instead of someone else. Then what is between you and Tezuka. Are you sure you aren't keeping stuff from me."

She turned to look at me. Her stare was cold. "We aren't kids anymore. We don't have to tell each other everything. You didn't tell me anything about Asahina either and then you just drop the bomb and tell me that you are dating her. How did you think that made me feel?" She started to cry.

I hated it when she cried. I walked towards her hoping to pull her into a hug and tell her everything was alright. "Yuki..."

I stretched out my hand to touch her cheek but she put her hands up to stop me. "No! We've been friends for many years but you think you know everything about me but the truth is you don't. You don't know anything." Her words cut me like a blade.

"How can you say that?"

"Because its the truth."

There seemed to be an invisible barrier between us that couldn't be broken "Yuki what's wrong with us. We are drifting apart." I reached out to hold her hand but she pulled away.

"Syusuke its bound to happen. We aren't little kids anymore. We've grown up and you've got a girlfriend. Things change."

I didn't want things to change. "But things between are don't have to change right?" I pleaded.

"It already has!" she screamed. It shocked me. Why did we have to change. Why couldn't things stay the same?

"Yuki why are you being so unreasonable."

"So now I'm being unreasonable. Then you don't think you're being nosy. I can live my life anyway I want I don't need to ask your permission for everything."

I couldn't stand being insulted anymore. "Fine! Live it the way you want. I don't care anymore" I stomped out and slammed her door. I walked right past her aunt without even saying anything and left for my house. I was so angry with her. Why couldn't she understand?

But at the same time I was sad, I didn't want things to change between us. But apparently it already had.

-YUKI POV-

The sun shined through the window and I knew that it was time for me to wake up. I'm not even sure whether I slept. I looked in the mirror and saw my tear stained face. My hair was dishevelled and my eyes were puffy and bloodshot. I looked horrible.

I heard my phone ring and went over to check the message I'd just received. It was from Eiji. 'Remember I'm picking you up so don't leave without me.'

I really wasn't looking forward to facing Eiji cheerfulness. I don't think I could stand it.

I had to have a substitute if not Eiji would definitely not let me go to school alone. The next thing I knew was that I was dialing Tezuka number. Then it started to ring and there was a click. "Ano Tezuka, its Yuki I was wondering if you could walk me to school. I can't face Eiji this morning but he won't allow to go on my own so I was wondering if you could walk with me again. Its fine if you don't want to. It really..."

"Its fine." I didn't expect him to reply so quickly or give in so easily.

"Arigato Tezuka."

"I'm already on the way to school. I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes. I'll wait outside."

"I understand and thank you." With that he hung up.

I rushed to send a message to Eiji to tell him that Tezuka was walking with me before I quickly took a shower. I made sure that my face was constantly splashed with cold water so that the fact I had been crying wasn't so obvious. I changed, packed my stuff and quickly ran down to get something to eat. When I walked into the kitchen, my aunt looked at me worriedly.

"Yuki its alright if you don't want to go to school."

"Oba-chan its fine."

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"So what time is Eiji coming to pick you up." Asked my uncle.

"Actually I called Tezuka to come instead." I could see my aunt's eyes light up. I quickly grabbed the pieces of toast on the plate and ran out of the house before she said anything.

As promised, he was outside waiting for me.

"Tezuka." He turned to look at me.

"Yuki-san." He gave a curt nod to acknowledge my presence.

"Tezuka thank you for coming."

"Its alright. Its just that we need to hurry a little today because I need to unlock the clubhouse."

"No problem." I felt his hand touch my back to push me forward signalling me to walk faster.

Then I felt it. A stare. I knew who it was. I knew I shouldn't look. But I couldn't control myself. I turned my head to look behind. Even though it was for a brief second I could see the cold disgusted gaze of Fuji Syusuke. I think I heard my heart shatter. I think I might break down then and there if Tezuka didn't push me forward.

He stopped me when we were out of view. "Yuki-san its fine if you want to cry."

Then I just let the tears flow. "Tezuka, I'm sorry you had to be pulled into this. Last night Syusuke and I got into a fight. Now he hates me." I opened my eyes to see his hand outstretched offering me a tissue. "Thank you."

He just stood there the whole time not saying anything slowly letting me cry. I felt really at ease with him like my older brother. But the truth was he isn't. So what was our relationship? I definitely didn't have any romantic feelings for him. Did he? I couldn't help but ask I had to make sure. "Tezuka, what's our relationship? Do you have any feelings for me? I know its a weird and egotistical question but..."

Then he chuckled. The Tezuka Kunimitsu could laugh. I couldn't help but smile at that thought. "If you were in the tennis club I would have probably made you run laps." (I know Tezuka is kind of OOC here but please bear with me.)

"Am I safe to assume that means no."

"Yes."

"Then we are friends?"

"Yes."

"But you are willing to do so much even though we just became friends."

"Yuki-san, I guess you reminded me if me two years ago."

Then I realised. "When you hurt your arm."

"Yes. I know it isn't as bad as you but I developed chronic problems."

"I understand Tezuka. Really thank you. You really are reliable like my older brother."

"I have to admit, it would be nice to have someone like you as my younger sister." I smiled.

I dried my tears and turned to Tezuka. "We should be going." I knew we were slightly late so I broke into a slow run and he followed.

By the time we reached school it was still early so there weren't many people around. When we reached the clubhouse, Kaidoh and Taka-san were the only ones there. They looked slightly surprised that we were together but they didn't probe into it I guess for fear of laps. I sat on the bench nearby and looked at the courts. When was the last time I held I racket? I walked towards the fence and looked at the empty courts. I felt my body tremble. I wanted to play.

"Yuki-chan." I turned around to see Oishi.

"Oishi ohayou."

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing just looking at the courts."

"The courts?" he looked at me confused.

"Eh I was just remembering playing tennis. Its nothing."

Then he smiled at me. "Yuki-chan would you like to help me warm up by hitting a few balls. I think its good if you move your body once in a while. Just don't strain yourself. There's still time before practice."

"Oishi Arigato. But I don't have a racket."

"I can lend you mine but it might be heavier than what you are used to." Its true. I would need a lighter racket to play like I use to. Then I spotted Ryoma.

"Oishi I'll borrow one from Ryoma so why don't you change." He nodded and headed off to the clubhouse.

I walked towards Ryoma who was yawning. "Ryo-chan."

He turned to look at me. "Yuki-senpai ohayou."

"Ryoma do you mind if I borrow a racket?" He looked at me confused. "I just want to play a little with Oishi. Please." He stared at me for a moment then he lowered his bag and took out one of his rackets. "Arigato Ryo-chan. I promise not to scratch it. Do your best to beat Momo. I'll be waiting with Inui juice." With that I headed off to find Oishi.

I found him in court C. There was still another 20 minutes before their practice started. It was short but I could play. I saw Oishi, he was getting ready a cart of balls.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Control practice."

"So I'll serve?" I asked

"Hai. Remember not to strain yourself."

I took the cart of balls and set it next to me. I took a ball and served one of my fast balls and he returned it into the basket next to me. I when I was in the girls team I was the fastest on the team in my shots and footwork.

By the eight ball I was getting tired. I started to pant. Oishi looked at me worriedly. "Yuki-chan daijoubu."

"I'm fine, just give me a minute to catch my breath."

"Maybe you should rest."

"No." I quickly said. I didn't want to stop playing. "Oishi I'm fine. Do you mind if we played a proper game. We don't have to finish it, just until your practice starts."

"I'm not too sure."

"Please." I pleaded.

"Ok but if I see you breathing heavily we have to stop."

"Yes. Thank you Oishi."

Oishi served first. When the ball reached me it wasn't heavy I was just weaker so it was hard for me to hit back. If I didn't want it to be a one sided match I needed a leverage. I needed to read his moments.

Oishi had won the first game so it was one game to love in his favour. The score was 30-30 in the second game. I was starting to feel fatigued from serving and my eyes were tired from trying to see Oishi's movements.

I could see it. His body movement. His was going right leaving the left side open. I should be able to get the point if I hit a cross shot.

40-30. I did it. I needed one more point.

One more serve. He returned it with pin point accuracy to corner. He made me run. I hit a cross shot to the right. Then he hit it back. His racket was dragging on the ground. He was preparing for his moon volley. I had to hit it back then race to the back to hit it when it bounced back up. I was ready for it then I saw him smile. It wasn't the moon volley it was just a normal drop shot. I ran as fast as I could. I was almost there. Could I make it? I was so tired. My breathing was fast. Maybe playing this game wasn't such a good idea.

"Yuki-chan! Stop." Why should I was almost there. The ball hit the tip of the racket. I hit the ground when I jumped to reach the ball. I watched the ball go over the net. Yes, I won that game.

"YUKI-CHAN!" Then everything went black.

-FUJI POV-

I woke up this morning feeling annoyed. We hadn't had a fight in years and never one so serious. I was so angry at her. What was her problem. It didn't help that I saw her with Tezuka again this morning. Why was he picking her up from school. I just stared at them. When Yuki turned to looked at me she quickly turned back. She didn't even want to look at me now.

Asahina-san kept asking me if anything was wrong the whole walk to school. I snapped at her and I had to apologise to her later.

I was walking into the courts then I heard someone yell "YUKI-CHAN!" Did something happen to her. I rushed towards where the shout came from. Oishi was holding on to Yuki's body. Was she unconscious? I couldn't tell from here. I needed to get nearer. I made my way through the crowd that had gathered. Then I saw her still form. What had happened to her? "Oishi what happened to Yuki?"

He turned to look at me. "Fuji..."

"What's going on here?" It was Tezuka. Everyone parted to make a way for him.

Oishi faced Tezuka. "Tezuka, we were playing a game. She got too tired and she couldn't breathe and she blacked out. What do we do?"

Then I cut in "I'll take her to the nurse."

But before I could take her Tezuka lifted her into his arms and said "I'll take her. Everyone 20 laps."

How could he take her? I didn't like it, not one bit.

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. So please review. Also tell me what character you think I should use for my other story. Remember to revew and thanks for reading.


	9. HOPE

I'm sorry for taking so long. I was having some writer's block and I'm not sure whether I'm laying on the jealousy part a little too thick. But there is some good news at the end of the story.

So far only two people have voted for the love interest for my next story. Please tell me what you want. Rikkaidai (Yukimura, Sanada, Niou) or Hyotei (Atobe or Oshitari). So far its:

Atobe - 1

Sanada-1

Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm so happy I have 7 reviews for my last chapter. So thanks to whispered25, CherriAme, AuroraxHime, ObsidianEbony, ASUKA, and to unknow player. Also to :D who reviewed chapter one.

To CherriAme and ASUKA: I would want Tezuka as my big brother too. He would be the strong silent but overprotective kind of onii-chan!

To ObsidianEbony: I love it when you rant. Please rant more. Please. I love it when you do.

To AuroraxHime and : You will have to wait and see. But I think he might be coming in around in less than 10 chapters time. Sorry for taking so long for him to appear. But I need to finish this part of the story first.

To unknown player: Can you tell me where Fuji is ooc. I would like to improve.

Hope you enjoy today's chapter.

I do not own POT.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

-YUKI POV-

I could hear voices around me. What happened to me? I could remember playing with Oishi then I was trying to reach the ball then...I can't remember.

I open my eyes to see a bright light above me.

"She's waking up."

"Yuki."

"Sensei."

I couldn't tell who they were. I blinked a few times to let my eyes focus.

"Eiji, Tezuka, Saya." I pushed myself up with my elbows and Saya quickly shifted the pillow behind me.

"Yuki-chan how are you feeling?" asked Yoshiko-sensei.

"I'm fine I guess."

"Any pain?"

"No. What happened? I remember playing with Oishi then...I can't remember anything after that."

"You blacked out then Tezuka carried you here" said Saya. "I was on the way to the courts for practice then I saw him carrying you so I followed him."

"Then when I reached the courts everyone was talking then they told me you fainted so I rushed here nya. Yuki are you sure you are alright?" added Eiji as he took my hand in his.

"Really I'm fine."

"Yokatta." Then he gave me one of his bear hugs. Saya who didn't want to lose to Eiji came over gave me a bone crushing hug as well.

Yoshiko-sensei just looked at us and smile. "Its good to have friends."

It was nice but being able to breathe was nice too. "Kikumaru, Igarashi she can't breathe."

Then they quickly let go at Tezuka's comment. Arigato Tezuka. "How long was I out? Don't you guys have practice?"

"You've been unconscious for about an hour. There is still half an hour left for practice. Inui's taking care of practice." Said Tezuka.

"Well you are more important to me so I'm skipping practice so Miyuki my vice-captain is taking care of it."

I smiled at her words. Then I realised. If Tezuka was here, Oishi should be in charge of practice not Inui. "Where's Oishi?"

Eiji looked down. "Oishi is at practice but he is too worried about you and he keeps saying it was his fault you collapsed."

Oh no. "Its not his fault he told me to stop but I forced him to continue to play with me. Please don't blame him. Eiji can you bring him here? Tezuka you don't mind right." Tezuka shook his head. Eiji then left in a flash.

"Tezuka-kun, Saya-chan will you please wait outside for a while. I need to do a check her vitals." Ordered Yoshiko-sensei as she pulled the white curtain around my bed. The two captains got up and went behind the curtain. I could see their shadows. It didn't look like they were talking. I hope they wouldn't find it too awkward. Suddenly they started talking. About tennis. I hope Yoshiko-sensei finishes quickly.

She took her stethoscope and placed it on my chest. I shuddered from the cold metal touching my skin. "Breathe in and out." She stayed in this position for a few seconds before writing on her clipboard then she measured my temperature. When she looked at my temperature she slightly frowned. "37.3 degrees. Its on the high side but you don't have a fever. You should be fine to attend school today but don't push yourself. I suggest you go to the hospital to do a proper check-up." Oji-san would be working and Oba-chan would be going to her friend's house to collect something so she would only return in the evening. Looks like I'll have to go by myself after school today. "Would you like me to make an appointment? At the same time I'll tell them about what happened."

"Arigato Yoshiko-sensei."

"Tezuka-kun, Saya-chan I'm done." She pulled the curtain open and turned to me. "I'll give the hospital a call. Just wait here I'll get the details for you." She said before leaving.

"What was that about?" asked Saya as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Its nothing. Sensei just thinks I should go to the hospital for a check up just in case."

"Is your Oba-chan going with you?"

"Eh? No, she's busy this afternoon so I'll be going alone."

"Demo what if something happens." She argued.

"I'll be fine. This morning was just due to my carelessness."

"But Yuki..."

"Yuki-chan I've brought Oishi." Shouted Eiji as he walked in. Behind him was Oishi looking depressed and guilty.

He turned to look at me and our eyes made contact. "Yuki-chan I'm so sorry. Its all my fault. I should have stopped you. Its all my fault. I..."

"Oishi. Stop. Its my fault. I was stupid. The adrenaline just rushed through my body, I wanted to stand on the courts again. I wanted to play even though I knew I shouldn't then I forced you to play with me. I took advantage of your kindness. I should be the one to say sorry."

"Yuki-chan no its my fault."

"Oishi don't blame yourself. Its my selfishness and stupidity that caused me to be like this I brought it upon myself."

"Yuki-chan I was too careless to notice, I'm to blame."

"No Oishi I..."

"Ah stop." Cut in Eiji. "None of you are to blame. It was just an accident. Mou if the two of you keep arguing it will never end."

"Eiji gomen." We both said at the same time. Then we looked at each other and smiled.

"Ne minna, let's have lunch together tomorrow. I'll make lunch so you don't need to bring your lunches. Eiji can you invite Inui as well. Saya you are coming too." They all nodded in agreement. "Practice is almost over you should get ready for class. I'll stay here and rest for the first period so Eiji help me tell sensei."

Eiji nodded and hugged me before leaving with Oishi. Saya did the same and left as well leaving Tezuka.

I turned to look at him. "Tezuka you should go too or you'll be late."

"Yuki-san, I'll go with you for your check up today." I was stunned. I was expecting such an offer.

"But practice."

"I'll speak with Ryuzaki –sensei."

"She won't be happy you keep missing practice and you have less time to practice."

"I'll make it up in the evening."

"You won't take no for an answer will you." He just stood there not moving so I took that as a yes. "Then thank you. I want to help you with your practice." He didn't move as if thinking then he nodded. "Arigato Tezuka." I couldn't help if it. I got up and hugged him. I was glad that he didn't push me away.

I released him and he quickly got up. He was walking towards the door and then he suddenly stopped. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning as well. You can't carry that much food by yourself."

"Ok. Tezuka can we have lunch together today? Just the two of us."

"I'll pick you up from your class." Then he left.

I felt happy to have such a person as my 'older brother'. If only he was the real one.

-FUJI POV-

I was currently at practice but I couldn't really concentrate. I was still annoyed by the fact that Tezuka had brought her to the nurse instead of me. It was like the two of them were closer than me and her. Was there some hidden relationship between them? This was frustrating.

Tezuka still hasn't returned and Eiji disappeared once he heard the news. I turned to Oishi he looked guilty. It wasn't his fault that Yuki collapsed.

What happened to her? What she too tired? Was she sick?

Then I saw Eiji come back into the courts towards Oishi. I wasn't near them so I couldn't hear what he said but Oishi quickly put down his racket and followed Eiji out of the courts.

Was Yuki awake? Is that why Eiji came to get Oishi? Was she alright? Why didn't she ask for me? Then I remembered our fight.

I needed to see her and tell her I'm sorry. I would have to wait till after practice to find her. Ryuzaki-sensei isn't very happy that her regulars keep disappearing so she was standing guard.

Fifteen minutes later she dismissed us since not many of us were concentrating due to the incident this morning. Not without a scolding of course.

I rushed to change and grabbed my stuff before rushing to the infirmary. On the way there I saw Eiji and Oishi. A few seconds later, I crossed paths with the girl's captain, Igarashi Saya. I guess that meant Yuki was alone. But I reached the door and opened it slightly just to find Tezuka with her. I stopped and looked at them. He looked like he was about to leave so I decided to wait before going in. They were speaking too softly and were too far away so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I could only catch the word hospital check up and missing practice. Why did she need to go to a hospital? She only blacked out right? Was it so serious he needed to go to the hospital? Was Tezuka missing practice to go with her? Why should he?

Then she hugged him. The anger just built up and all traces of wanting to make peace with her just disappeared. Tezuka didn't even push her away, he returned the gesture instead. I so wanted to walk over and pry them of each other.

I managed to relax a little when she let him go. He got up and walked towards the door. I quickly hid in a corner. Then I heard him say "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning as well. You can't carry that much food by yourself." Was she even making lunches for him? She only makes them for important people. Does that mean he's an important person to her. Then what about me? What do I mean to her?

I was brought out my thoughts with her reply. "Ok. Tezuka can we have lunch together today? Just the two of us." Just the two of us. It kept repeating in my mind. Just the two of us. What was their relationship? I didn't want them to have a relationship. I didn't like it. I didn't want it to be real.

"I'll pick you up from your class." Was he trying to show everyone that she belonged to her? Who does he think he is?

I saw him leave then I went to the door and I looked in. I saw Yoshiko-sensei talk to her for a while before she left and Yuki lay on the bed and closed her eyes. I watched her fall asleep and I only got nearer when I was sure that she was asleep. I sat on a chair next to her bed. I saw the rising and falling of her chest. I saw that she was thinner and her cheeks were not their usual rosy colour. I couldn't help but brush the hair out of her eyes. She looked so at peace. She was beautiful. I loved her green eyes that always sparkled. But now I could see dark circles under her eyes. Did she not sleep? Did she cry? I hated it when she cried. I took her hand and rubbed it against my cheek. It was cold but comforting against my hot cheek. Our fight yesterday was the last thing on my mind.

I remembered when I first met her. She was so shy and scared hiding behind her aunt when she was being introduced to my family. We were eight. We went to the same school but even though we were neighbours, we weren't really close until she found out that I played tennis. She wanted me to teach her, she was interested in the game when she saw her cousin play which I found out later was Eiji. It looked like fun to her. She was definitely speedy as I guess that would be a trait she had since Eiji was her cousin. When we were young we would stay over at each other's houses and sleep in the same bed. But now we were older so it wouldn't be right to do so now. Her innocence and her smile were things I've missed. It seems I only bring pain to her now. What could I do for her?

The first bell brought me out of my memories. I would be late if I didn't leave now. I didn't want to leave her side. I felt that if I did I would get further and further away from her.

I gave her one kiss on the forehead, put her hand next to her and covered her with the blanket. I took my bag and with one last look at her I left the room.

-YUKI POV-

After Tezuka left, Yoshiko-sensei told me that my appointment was at 4pm. I asked her to wake me up before the second period started. I closed my eyes and lay on the bed. I was still a little tired from the game this morning and the lack of sleep last night. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

When I was asleep I felt something warm touch my hand. It was soothing to my cold skin. A while later I felt something on my forehead. I didn't know what it was but it was calming.

I was awakened by Yoshiko-sensei shaking me softly. "Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan its almost time for the second period."

I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes, got of bed and stretched. Yoshiko-sensei handed me a piece of paper to explain my absence then I grabbed my stuff and headed for my class. I could hear the teacher still talking so I waited for the class to end before entering. It gave me time to think in how to act around Syusuke. I hadn't had the time to think about it. Should I ignore him or should I act as if our fight didn't happen. I don't I would have the courage to speak to him. The look he gave me this morning was so heart-wrenching.

I hear the door slide open and I came face to face with Kou-sensei, the Japanese classics teacher. She stared at me as if asking why I didn't come to class so I quickly handed Yoshiko-sensei's note to her. She read the note and told me to quickly go to class.

I took a deep breath and pulled the door open. Most of my classmates stared at me thinking it was the teacher who arrived. Then I saw him in the corner looking at me. I quickly turned my head to break the eye contact. I felt so uncomfortable. I looked to Eiji who was signalling me to quickly sit down.

I rushed to my seat not meeting anyone's eyes. But as soon as I sat down I could feel the hot stare behind me. I was too afraid to turn around.

I was engrossed in trying to ignore the stare behind me that I didn't notice Eiji who had come to my side. "Ne, Yuki-chan are you feeling better?" he whispered in my ear. It made me jump out of my seat a little. I took a deep breath to soothe my pounding heart.

"Oh Eiji, I'm feeling better." I saw the teacher come in. "You better go back to your seat. Sensei is here." He did as I told him.

Classes went on fine but the stare from my back did not end. I was really nervous. I was happy when lunch came around. I could escape from him.

The door slid open and most people were surprised to see Tezuka. He called my name. The people then turned to look at me instead. It was embarrassing. I quickly took my lunch and followed him out the door. On the way to the roof many people's attention were turned to the two of us. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I don't think I could take anymore of the rumours. The fan girls might become even more serious now that they knew for sure who I was since I was openly walking with him.

I felt free again once we had reached the roof. The breeze seemed to blow my troubles away. We sat down and started to eat our lunches. There was a silence but not one of those awkward silences where you didn't know what to say. I didn't really feel like talking today. Tezuka understood that.

"Tezuka, my appointment is at 4pm today. Are you sure you want to skip practice?"

"I've already gotten consent from Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Oh." I felt bad. It was an important time for them. The prefectural was next week. I was taking away their precious practice time.

"I will need to see the doctor as well."

"Eh?"

"I have a check up for my arm."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to know the condition of my arm so that I can make sure to be prepared for anything. Yudan sezu ni ikō."

"You sound like you have something else you have to do. Is it Ryoma?"

"Echizen playing style is only a copy of his father's. He won't be able to improve if he continues this way." I had suspected this as much when I heard Tezuka talking to Ryuzaki-sensei during the Fudomine match.

"Ryoma has his sights set on only his father. He needs to learn that there are more people out there. What are you planning to do?"

"I plan to have a match with him. I need to show him that there are more opponents out there."

"If you are going to defeat him won't you need to use your full strength? You know you can't do that. Your arm will..."

"That is why I'm going to check my condition."

"But you can't sacrifice your arm. You might not be able to play again."

"If it helps us win the nationals it doesn't matter." After that I didn't dare say anything. It was his dream. He was willing to make any sacrifice to go to the nationals.

He dropped me back in front of my class and as soon as I was in the class I was surrounded by the girls in my class.

"Ne Ikeuchi-san are you and Tezuka dating?" one girl asked.

"No. He's just a really good friend."

"Really because it looked like you were an item. You guys keep coming to school together, then this morning he carried you to the infirmary like a princess and you even had lunch together." Said another girl going all googly-eyed.

"We aren't lovers if that's what you are asking." I could see some of the girls smile. They thought they still had a chance.

"Are you on the way to being lovers then?"

"I don't think so but our relationship is sort of complicated. We are more than friends in some way I guess but we aren't going towards the lovers region. I don't have any romantic feelings for him but for sure he will be a great boyfriend." Some of the girls were squealing. I basically told as much of the truth I could. I just had to make sure I made it clear that I was not dating him.

-FUJI POV-

From the moment she stepped into class I kept looking at her. All throughout class I kept staring at her. I wanted so badly to go up and talk to her and end our feud but I was afraid I might end up saying something I didn't mean and we get into an even bigger argument.

I got a dreaded feeling when lunch came around. I saw the door open to reveal Tezuka. He called Yuki. Everyone turned to stare at her. I knew she felt uncomfortable under all the stares especially the killer looks from the girls. I hated it as well. I wanted to scream to her not to go and to grab her hand and pull her towards me and never letting her go. But her words from yesterday rang in my head. D_on't think you're being nosy. I can live my life anyway I want I don't need to ask your permission for everything._

What was wrong with me? I should respect her wishes. I didn't want her to hate me any more than she did.

It was hard to stay calm. It didn't help that they were going somewhere after school together. Tezuka was even missing practice for this.

I needed to concentrate. There were most important stuff that I needed to do. Like apologising to Asahina-san for my behaviour this morning.

Maybe I could blackmail Tezuka into not seeing Yuki. But I didn't have any dirt on him. How could I get some?

What am I thinking? Argh! I need to stop this. The only solution is to say sorry. I would talk to her after she comes back from lunch with Tezuka.

So I waited but as soon as she came back she was ambushed by the girls in my class asking her questions about her relationship with Tezuka. Then I heard her say "No. He's just a really good friend." I could feel my heart leap for joy at her statement. I was even more ecstatic when she said that they weren't lovers.

But she said this. "I don't think so but our relationship is sort of complicated. We are more than friends in some way I guess but we aren't going towards the lovers region. I don't have any romantic feelings for him but for sure he will be a great boyfriend." I didn't know what to think. They were more than friends? The only thing after that was a lover. Was she trying to taunt me? Even saying that he would be a good boyfriend. Did she want to date him? Does she even know what she was saying?

-YUKI POV

After school I waited for him at the entrance and we walked to the bus stop. I told him about what the girls interrogated me on. He chuckled at my plight. He was so mean to laugh at me. But later I pointed out that the girls would be more persistent in chasing him. His face twitched slightly and I knew that made him feel more stressed.

We were early so we went to check the situation of Tezuka's arm. I waited by the side while Oishi-sensei (remember that Oishi's uncle is the doctor) took an x-ray of his arm. He said that he was recovered but he couldn't use his signature drop shot or play in long matches. I was happy for him and I hoped that he would listen to the doctor's warning but I had a feeling that he wouldn't.

Then it was my turn. I had already done my check up. The doctor said that I was fine but I shouldn't play. Maybe hitting a few balls would be fine but that was the limit. Playing an actually game was out of the question.

"Ikeuchi-san I have some news." He looked serious. I turned to look at Tezuka who was behind me to see what he thought of this 'news'. He just gave me a look that told me to pay attention. "I don't want you to get too hopeful or excited. The rates of success are low but we found a treatment in America that can remove the tumour and you won't lose your voice."

Was I dreaming? I couldn't believe it. There was still hope.

* * *

I hope you like it and thanks for reading. Remember 3 things.

1. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

2. VOTE FOR MY NEXT STORY'S LOVE INTEREST

3. CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY


	10. TEARS

Thanks to unknown player, ObsidianEbony, AuroraxHime, shadow, CherriAme, For Eden, and D0M0 M0NSTER for reviewing. 8 reviews. I now have over 30 reviews. Me very happy.

So far the votes are:

Atobe – 1

Oshitari - 1

Sanada - 4 (I'm surprised. I wasn't expecting him to be so popular.)

Niou - 1

You can still vote. I wasn't expecting him to win. I might have rethink my story to fit Sanada or I might think of another idea. I still have some time since it will be a while before this story ends.

I know many of you are waiting for Yukimura but please be patient. I promised he will appear within one of the next ten chapters. So please don't hate me.

On with the story.

I do not own PoT.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

-YUKI POV-

I think I was cloud nine. Scratch that I was probably on cloud infinity. I wanted to jump and scream at how happy I was. I couldn't wait to tell everyone. I might have been going crazy with happiness. Nothing could wipe the smile off my face. I looked like an idiot. Actually I felt like one. But I didn't care.

Thankfully Tezuka was there to calm me down and pay attention and take down the details of what the doctor had said. I know the rates of success were low and there might be some other problems which I didn't listen to. But who cares.

I was literally skipping home. Tezuka decided to postpone his practice till later to bring me home so that I could tell the good news. And probably to stop me from getting struck down by a car since I wasn't really looking where I was looking.

Once I was home, Reiko oba-chan was worrying over me. "Yuki, the hospital called me and told me you went for a check up. What happened?" She was trying to pull me towards the couch and sit me down. She didn't even notice Tezuka behind me.

"Oba-chan calm down." She looked at me confused when she heard the ecstatic tone of my voice. "Besides we shouldn't leave guests outside."

She then spotted Tezuka. She blushed in embarrassment. "Tezuka-kun oh I'm so sorry. Please come in." Tezuka then sat on the couch next to me while my aunt went to get something for us to drink.

I was trying my best to wait for her to return before I told her the news. I kept shaking my legs in excitement. I couldn't stand it anymore so once she came out of the kitchen, I just blurted it out. "Oba-can I can be cured and I won't lose my voice."

She stood there stunned at my outburst. She almost lost her grip on the tray she was carrying. Luckily she caught it and quickly dropped it on the table and came towards me. She took my hands in hers and looked into my eyes. "Is it true? You can keep your voice?" I smiled the biggest smile I could muster and nodded my head. She quickly gave me a big hug not letting me go. I could feel all the tension in her body just fluttering away. Then she released me and looked at me with sparkling eyes. "Oh we have to celebrate. I'll cook a big dinner tonight. Tezuka-kun you should stay. Oh I have to call Ren." She quickly went off to busy herself.

I turned to Tezuka. "You should stay for dinner. Please. "

"Yuki didn't you hear about the details of the operation?"

"Like?" I asked innocently.

"The low risks of success or the chance that you might die in the operation is very high. Its still under the trial stages and so far only one person has gone through the operation successfully."

"Oh." It hit me like a rock.

"There are many factors to consider."

"But there is still that chance it will be successful. Even if the chance is small I'm willing to take it."

"Yuki. What Tezuka said, is it true?" I turned around to see Oba-chan. "That you might die?" I nodded. I was too caught up with the point that I didn't look at the details. "Yuki we have to discuss this."

But in my mind this had become the only option. I couldn't take any other way out. This was it. Any other method would be insufficient. "Oba-chan this is my only hope. I want to do this. I won't accept any other way."

"Oh Yuki." She came over and hugged me. "We just don't want to lose you ok. I'm sorry. We'll talk about this with your uncle tonight." I just gave a silent nod. "Tezuka-kun you are still welcomed to stay for dinner. It seems our Yuki didn't pay attention to any of the details. It would help if you were here to help with our talk tonight."

"Sorry but I think its best I go. I don't want to impose on you. I can write down the details for you on a piece of paper."

I quickly turned to him and took his hand. "Please stay. Please."

"Yuki you shouldn't force the poor boy." Said my aunt.

I continued to look at him and then he finally gave in and nodded.

"Yuki-san."

"Tezuka please just call me Yuki."

"Yuki, I'll go out and do some practice. I'll be back in about an hour's time."

"Can I go with you?"

"No." That was quick. "But..."

"You should help your aunt with dinner. You need some time to talk things over. Don't let her worry. Speak to her. She needs you." Then he left. I knew he was right. I just wanted to avoid the problem. I guess I owed her that much.

I entered the kitchen and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look at me her face tainted with tears. She tried desperately to wipe them away. But I just hugged her and kept chanting "You have to be strong, I'll be fine."

I didn't know how long we stayed that way but it just felt right.

-TEZUKA POV-

I heard the doctor talk about the details of the operation. "There's a high risk. There is only a 30% success rate. The operation is still under the trial stages and there has only been one successful patient. If something goes wrong, the best case scenario would be that you lose your voice and the worse would be death. So far we are trying to contact the doctors in America for more information. It's not a 100% that we can get them to treat you and you would probably have to go to America to receive the operation."

I looked at Yuki-san. She was so drunk on happiness that she probably didn't listen to any of the details. She got blinded by the first sentence the doctor said to her.

I didn't want to disturb her but I wished she would listen. These were important factors to consider. But I think that no matter what anyone says she's already made up her mind. So now it's do or die for her.

The doctor promised to contact us with more details so we thanked him and left. I walked her home for fear that she might get struck down by someone or worse a car. She was literally skipping and not looking where she was going.

When she opened her front door her aunt came running out worriedly asking her where she was and dragged her to the couch. Only when Yuki mention me did she notice. She looked embarrassed and invited me in. She quickly went to get some refreshments.

I looked at Yuki and she was shaking in excitement. After a while it got a little annoying. But it ended as soon as her aunt appeared as she blurted out the news. I didn't think it was totally good news due to all the risky details but at the same time I don't think it was bad news as there was still a chance for her if she chose to path.

The two of them looked so happy. She had a smile so huge, something I hadn't in the past week where all she had were fake smiles and tears. I couldn't bear to be the one to convey the bad news. But I had to remind her. She couldn't do the operation without knowing all the facts. Once her aunt left I asked her "Yuki didn't you hear about the details of the operation?"

"Like?" she asked.

"The low risks of success or the chance that you might die in the operation is very high. Its still under the trial stages and so far only one person has gone through the operation successfully." I stated.

"Oh." It seems to have sunk in.

"There are many factors to consider."

"But there is still that chance it will be successful. Even if the chance is small I'm willing to take it." I knew she had already made up her mind.

"Yuki. What Tezuka said, is it true?" I saw her aunt behind us looking disheartened. "That you might die?" Yuki couldn't help but nod. "Yuki we have to discuss this." I could see that she just didn't want to lose her niece.

"Oba-chan this is my only hope. I want to do this. I won't accept any other way." She said determinedly. Nothing could change her mind.

"Oh Yuki." Her aunt walked towards Yuki and enveloped her in a hug. "We just don't want to lose you ok. I'm sorry. We'll talk about this with your uncle tonight." I could see that Yuki didn't have to her aunt so she gave in by silently nodding. Her aunt then faced me. "Tezuka-kun you are still welcomed to stay for dinner. It seems our Yuki didn't pay attention to any of the details. It would help if you were here to help with our talk tonight."

I didn't want to disrupt such a conversation so I had to reject. Besides I needed to practice. "Sorry but I think its best I go. I don't want to impose on you. I can write down the details for you on a piece of paper."

Yuki quickly turned to me and took my hand. "Please stay. Please."

"Yuki you shouldn't force the poor boy." said her aunt.

She looked at me her eyes literally begging so I could only comply with her wishes by nodding.

But I still needed to practice. There would be enough time for me to go to the nearby park and hit a few balls before dinner was ready. "Yuki-san."

"Tezuka please just call me Yuki." That would be slightly weird but since we had gotten closer it was only natural.

"Yuki, I'll go out and do some practice. I'll be back in about an hour's time."

"Can I go with you?"

"No." That was quick. "But..."

"You should help your aunt with dinner. You need some time to talk things over. Don't let her worry. Speak to her. She needs you." She needed to be with her aunt. Her aunt was worried sick. I could see it in her eyes even though she didn't voice it out. Yuki needed to comfort and assure her.

I left her house at the same time taking out my phone to call my family to let them know I was going to be late and not coming back for dinner.

By the time I reached back it was almost seven. As I neared her front gate I saw a figure in the distance. It looked slim. Then I saw the light brown hair and I knew who it was. Fuji. He didn't look too happy. The next thing I knew, Yuki had come out to greet me and we were locked in a triangle staring cycle.

-YUKI POV-

Tezuka had sent me a message saying that he was on the way back. When I thought I heard his footsteps I quickly rushed out. But what I didn't know was that there was another person out there. The last person I wanted to see. I soon as I walked out I regretted it.

-FUJI POV-

"Syusuke." I heard her call my name. I'd miss that beautiful voice calling my name. I just wanted to forget about everything and take her in my arms and not let her go.

But I remembered the extra person standing there. Why was he going to Yuki's house and the fact that Yuki was eagerly waiting for him to arrive just made me even more annoyed.

I gave Tezuka an irritated look and saw that there were tears in her eyes. Great, now she was unhappy that I glared at her 'not a friend but not a lover', Tezuka. I couldn't stand it anymore I just walked back into my house and went straight into my room.

I couldn't stand this. Why couldn't she just do what I wanted? I shouldn't care.

Right there and there I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't bother about whatever she does.

-YUKI POV-

He shot me a dirty look. He hated me, I didn't want that. I couldn't stop the tears from coming. He couldn't stand to be here anymore so he walked into his house. I ran back into the house, dropped onto the couch and I started to cry. Tezuka sat next to me and comforted me by patting my head.

I cried to act as naturally the rest of the night. But oba-chan and oji-san could probably tell the difference but at least they didn't pursue the matter. So at dinner we discussed the details of the operation. It was decided that we would visit the doctor the next day.

Tezuka had left and here I was lying on the bed thinking about everything that has happened. I would go for the operation. I knew the risks were high but I think I would rather die than live without my voice. I couldn't, I just couldn't.

Then there was another issue. Fuji Syusuke. Why do I let him get to me that way? I've already decided to let him go. I should stick to it. I shouldn't let him affect me anymore.

Fortunately, I was so tired I managed to fall asleep.

I had set my alarm to 5.30am the next morning. I had promised to make lunch for six today. Oba-chan agreed to help me since it wouldn't be easy. I'd felt slightly better since I had at least gotten eight hours of sleep. I stretched and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and headed downstairs.

Oba-chan was already in the kitchen laying out the ingredients. "Oba-chan ohayou."

She turned to me "Yuki ohayou. Did you sleep well?"

"Hai."

"That's good. So what do you think about making some Chicken Karage, fish with salt and an eggplant salad."

"That's sounds good. I was thinking of making some tempura ebi as well."

"I think we still have some prawns left, there is also some squid too."

"Let's get started then."

At exactly seven, the doorbell rang. "It must be Tezuka-kun, Yuki why don't you open the door and I'll just finish up here."

I opened the door and there he was. "Tezuka, I'm almost done. Why don't you sit down first." I ran back into the kitchen to see oba-chan wrapping up the six layer bento box.

"Are you sure this isn't too much Yuki?"

It didn't look that much before. "I should be fine and Tezuka is here too." I grabbed the bento box and headed towards Tezuka. I grabbed my bag and he offered to carry the bento box while I carried the bottles of green tea.

"Oba-chan Ittekimasu."

"Tezuka-kun, Yuki iterashai. Oh remember we'll be picking you up after school to go to the hospital."

"Hai." I shouted.

We rushed to school today since we had extra baggage today and we were running a little late so we weren't able to talk much today.

"Yuki." It felt nice like we were closer when he dropped the honorifics. I wonder what it would be like to call him Kunimitsu. "Yuki, have you made up your mind?"

"Yes. No matter what the risks or consequences are I will work hard to achieve the outcome that I want."

"Then I'll support you."

"I support you too but don't hurt your arm too badly ok." He nodded. "So when will be playing Ryoma?"

"Today."

"Eh?" That was quick. I hope he doesn't hurt himself especially since he got better.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice we had reach school. We were about to enter the school building when one of the freshman, Kachirou I think came running towards us.

"Buchou, Kaidoh-senpai and Momo-chan senpai are fighting. They won't stop."

Tezuka turned to look towards me. "I'll be fine. Just go. When I'm done I'll see you at the courts."

He left to solve the conflict and I was left to carry the bento box and bottles of tea up three flights of stairs. It wasn't easy but I somehow managed to. I left them under my desk and put my stuff down. I stared out the window to see Momo and Kaidoh running laps under the command of their buchou. There weren't many people on the courts. I guess it was still kind of early. Feeling that I'd rested enough I headed towards the courts.

When I was about to turn towards the courts, I was blocked by a group of girls. The leader, a girl with long black hair stepped out "Ikeuchi Yuki?"

"Hai?"

"We want to talk to you."

"I'm a little busy now. So if we could..." Apparently they didn't want to listen and they forcefully pulled me towards the other side of the school.

I was unexpectedly pushed against the concrete wall. That hurt. The leader suddenly slammed her hand against the wall next to me. "We don't like how you've been so close towards Tezuka-sama." Great fan girls. Just what I needed to start my day. "Don't think that because you are Eiji-sama's cousin you can get away with this."

"This is stupid. I'm just his friend nothing else."

"Are you saying that Tezuka-sama is not worthy? How dare you." The next thing I knew I had been slapped in the face. I used my hand to touch where I had been hit. It stung.

"What is wrong with you people? Just because you fawn over someone doesn't mean that person will fall in love with you. If you want something you need to go out and grab it by yourself."

"You dare to insult me." screamed the leader. She suddenly pulled out a knife. I knew fan girls were dangerous but not this dangerous. I might have expected some hits and bruises but not this. "I wonder if Tezuka-sama will look at you the same way if you have a scar. He probably won't will he." She had a crazed evil look on her face. How could I escape? Her cronies were surrounding us blocking any escape route. She was slowly raising her hand. Oh Kami-sama. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the pain to come.

"What are you doing?" shouted a voice. A very familiar one.

A fan girl cleared my uncertainty. "Fuji-sama."

-FUJI POV-

I had just walked Asahina-san to her class and was heading towards the courts. Out of the corner my eye I saw a group of girls pushing a girl towards the back of the school building. I didn't really care what they were doing. Maybe they were giving the girl a surprise. But then I spotted a familiar shade of green. I turned to look towards them. Wait I promised myself that I wouldn't get involved in her matters anymore. Then I saw that they had pushed Yuki against the wall. My Yuki.

Who cares about some stupid promise. I lost all rational and ran towards them. I turned the corner to see that their leader was threatening my Yuki with a knife. "What are you doing?" I shouted. They all turned to look at me.

"Fuji-sama." I heard one of the girls say.

"Get away from her." I screamed.

Their leader seemed to falter and she dropped the knife running away with her minions following her. I saw Yuki drop to her knees. I quickly went over to her side and I held her in my arms.

"Syusuke is that you."

"Yes. It's alright now. Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked worriedly since she hadn't open her eyes.

"No. Why are you here? Don't you hate me?" Why did she think that? How could see think that?

"Silly girl. How could I ever?"

"Yokatta. You don't hate me." Those were her last words before she blacked out. I saw tears roll down the corner of her closed eyes.

Then I realised. She was crying over me. How could I forgive myself? I'd made her cry.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading it. Not sure whether I stuffed too many things into one chapter. Please review and continue to read my story. Thank you :)


	11. ONIICHAN

Thanks to CherriAme, ObsidianEbony, , ASUKA, unknown player and whispered25 for reviewing.

The votes so far are:

Atobe – 1

Oshitari – 1

Sanada – 4.5

Niou – 1.5

(The .5 is because wants to vote for 2 people so I split her vote.)

Sorry for taking so long I couldn't upload the chapter.

I'm sorry but I can only update about once or max twice a week. Because I really need to study. I can't concentrate because I want to keep writing. Please don't hate me.

Enjoy the chapter.

I do not own POT.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

-YUKI POV-

Where am I? What happened? I seem to be asking myself that question quite often recently.

I slowly opened my eyes to be blinded by a bright light. It seems I was in the infirmary. Again.

"Ah Yuki-chan you're finally awake."

"Yoshiko-sensei."

My head was throbbing. "What happened?" I asked trying to prop myself up.

"Oh don't you remember. You were attacked by fan girls. Then Fuji-kun carried you here."

"Eh Syusuke?" When did he...Why did help me? "Where is he?"

"He's in class now. Its already the second period."

"How long was I out for?"

"Almost three hours. You'll be fine. It was just some shock. I'm surprised how crazy girls can be these days. Fuji-kun was so angry at those girls. It seems he went to find out who they all were and they are waiting for their punishment from the principal. He stayed by your side till he had to leave. It was so sweet. He kept holding on to your hand. Ah its good to be young."

Syusuke did all that for me? Why would he help me? Didn't he hate me? I felt really confused.

"Yuki-chan you can stay here till the end of the second period but after that you have to go to class. Blacking out two days in a row. You need to stop it from becoming a habit."

"Hai sensei." I had at least half an hour before I needed to leave. I ducked under the blanket wishing I could just lay here forever.

Unfortunately for me, my half an hour ended way too soon. Next thing I knew I was already back in class with my classmates staring at me and whispering. Why do I have to keep fainting? Like my life isn't bad enough.

I instinctively turned to look at Eiji as I walked to my table. He looked worried but gave me a reassuring smile. He always managed to cheer me up a little. I gave him a small smile in return to know that I was fine.

I unconsciously started banging my head on the table. This just attracted more stares from my classmates. Who cares. Well I guess I should since its starting to hurt.

Then I suddenly felt my head hit something soft instead. It was a hand. I looked up. Apparently the hand was connected to the body of Fuji Syusuke. Great, just great.

"Yuki you shouldn't hit your head on the table. You might hurt yourself." Too late for a warning. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine and Yoshiko-sensei told me what happened." I said softly. I felt too embarrassed to look him in the face. I could tell that I was blushing slightly since my cheeks were heating up so I quickly faced the window. "Thank you."

"No problem if its for my Yuki I'm willing to do anything." I was really happy to hear that. But then I realised something. When did he start calling me MY Yuki? I slowly turned to look at him. "Erm...Syusuke?"

"Hai?"

"Er...Why did you say MY Yuki? What do you mean by that?"

"It's what you think it is." Then he smiled his angel-devil smile that I hadn't seen in a while. I think I was a little scared to ask further. But I needed to know. Somehow, I felt that I had a chance.

"Which is?" I questioned further.

"Sa..." I hated it when he gave me such answers. But I guess that was one of the things I loved about him.

"Syusuke, please tell..."

"Yuki the sensei is here." He retreated back to his seat.

Looks like he managed to escape.

-FUJI POV-

I didn't know when I started to call her my Yuki. I guess it happened unconsciously. I didn't have an answer for her when she asked.

I just managed to brush it off when the teacher came in. I got time to think about it during class.

Why did I in ever call her mine in the first place. I felt like I did something bad.

I guess I didn't want any pests hanging around her. Be it Tezuka or any other any potential guys. She needs someone worthy of her. Someone to love her forever.

That must be why I called her mine to keep the creeps from clinging to her. That must be the only reason why.

-YUKI POV-

Was I hoping too much? Was I thinking too much? I needed to clarify this and get an answer. I didn't want to hope for something that wouldn't happen.

What was I thinking; I told myself that I would get over him. But a girl can hope. I needed an answer.

Somehow he magically disappeared when lunch came around. I decided to try again when lunch ended.

Eiji came over to my desks to grab the tea and helped me carry the bento box. "Yuki-chan what did you make for lunch? It smells good."

"Well I have your favourite fried ebi."

"Wah! I'll eat it all."

I just smiled at his reaction. I wish he wouldn't ever lose his childish innocence. "You have to save some for the rest." He pouted at me. I just laughed.

We walked out of class to find Tezuka waiting for us. "Yuki, how are you feeling? I should have followed you to your class."

"Tezuka I'm fine. If you are feeling bad then you had better eat more to make me happy." He was silent but I knew that meant yes in Tezuka silent language. He offered to carry the huge bento box which I accepted.

The three of us headed to the roof to find that Oishi, Inui and Saya were there already.

I pulled Oishi to one corner. I needed to tell him about Tezuka since I wouldn't be here this afternoon. "Oishi, I'm not sure whether your uncle told you but Tezuka went for a check-up at the hospital yesterday. He said that Tezuka's arm has healed but he shouldn't play long matches or use the zero shiki drop shot. I think something might happen this afternoon wwith Ryoma so just look out for him."

"I will."

"Arigato Oishi." We walked back and joined them making a circle.

We laid out the food and got ready to eat but I couldn't wait to tell them the news.

"There is an operation that can remove the tumour but allow me to keep my voice."

Eiji was the first to react "Ahh! Honto?" I just nodded vigorously.

I could see Inui scribbling in away in his notebook.

"Yuki does that mean you can join the girl's team again." Asked Saya hopefully.

"I'm not too sure about that. I still need time to recover after that." I could see the twinkle in her eyes. She wanted me back and I did want to go back. "I don't know much about the operation yet but I'll probably have to go to America to have the operation though. We still need to talk to the doctor."

"America?" asked Oishi.

"The treatment was developed there so I would probably have to go there to do the operation. Its only in the trial stages."

Eiji quickly glomped me. "But America is so far away. What if you don't come back? I'll be lonely."

"I will so stop worrying."

"But Yuki-chan you said it's still in the trial stages. Doesn't that mean it's risky?' asked Oishi worriedly. I guessed he would ask that being the nephew of a doctor and wanting to be a doctor in the future.

"Yuki is that true?" Saya was getting worried too.

"Well yes. The rates of success are about 30%." I answered. There wasn't any point in lying.

"Then Yuki-chan you can't do it." Eiji hugged me even tighter. "I won't allow it."

"Eiji its the only way. Its a risk I'm willing to take."

"But I don't want to lose Yuki-chan." I think there were tears in his eyes.

I managed to pry him off me then I patted his head. Then I put our foreheads together and looked straight into his eyes. "I will not die. But if you don't support me then my chances of dying will go up. And the only way you can support me is to eat loads of my food today. Understand." He slowly nodded his head. Then I squeezed him with a big bear hug.

"So let's eat."

I saw everyone pick up their chopsticks and say "Itadakimasu."

I saw Eiji try to snatch up as many of the fried prawns onto his plate. But I quickly stopped him by beating his hand lightly. He pouted. "Eiji leave some for the rest. Eat the ones on your plate first. If there are any left you can have them all." He smiled and quietly sat down to eat the food already on his plate.

I just looked around to see what the others had taken. Inui didn't really have any preference he just took a little bit of everything. Tezuka seemed to be favouring the fish and eggplant salad. Oishi was taking more of the tori karage and Saya preferred the squid tempura. At least Eiji didn't have any strong competition for the fried prawns. I sat there watching all of them happily eating. It made me really happy. I guess this day couldn't get any better.

I'd forgotten that I had wanted to ask Syusuke something so Eiji and I only managed to get back to class just in time before the teacher came in. It wasn't good that I didn't get to ask him because I kept thinking about it. The possibilities. Each time I thought about it, it gave me more hope. I knew I was being silly. Somehow I think it would be best if I didn't know the answer to that question.

I finally decided it would be best to avoid him for the day.

When school ended, I saw Oba-chan and Oji-san waiting for me in the parking lot. I loaded up the bento box into the boot and we were off.

"We have managed to contact the doctors in America. We have to wait for the approval to come through. You will have to go to America to do the operation. You can make some preparations." Said the doctor.

"Oba-chan I can stay with Ryu oji-chan."

"I'll call my brother when we get back." Said my uncle.

"Ok."

"We have some good news though. Apparently, they have updated some of the procedures of the operation making it a 50-50 chance of success."

"Sensei is that true?" my aunt asked.

"Yes. I have a copy of the process for you to bring home to read. But the procedure uses super fine lasers to slice off the tumours. The procedure needs to done fast and cleanly. If not the lasers will not only harm the vocal cords and cause you to lose your voice, the wind pipe might collapse causing you to be unable to breathe and die." We were all silent at the mention of death. I had a one in two chance of surviving. I was definitely still risky but I still think that that is the only way. "If you have any enquiries, please do not hesitate to contact me. We should have the results of the decision by the end of the week."

"Arigato sensei."

We left the hospital decided to eat out for dinner today. I was happy but going to America left me thinking of whether I'll see Onii-chan. I'm quite sure Ryu oji-san knows where he is but whether he wants to see me is another thing. I missed him calling me names to tease me that always made me angry and also how he always protected me. I still remember that he would wait for me at the park to go home because he was afraid that I might get kidnapped. I always asked if it was because potential kidnappers thought I was cute so they might want to steal me away. But he always said that it was because kidnappers might mistake me for some kind of monster and might want to sell me off for money so he was there to clear up the mess if it ever happened which of course never did. When onii-chan started learning karate, I wanted to learn to but he was against the idea. My parents thought it would be good to learn to defend myself. I was so angry at him then. But oka-san later told me that he said this "She doesn't need to learn something so dangerous. As her big brother I'll protect her." I was so happy that I went to find him straight away and gave him a big hug (even though I was only about as tall as his stomach so it was more like hugging his legs) and told him "I love Onii-chan. Onii-chan is my Ouji-sama. I'm going to marry Onii-chan." He blushed immediately and let me stay that way for about a minute before trying to pry me off.

I remember the last thing he told me "Don't find me. I don't want to see you." I think I cried for 3 days after hearing that.

I decided to get some relief from my 'substitute onii-chan'. "Tezuka. How was the match?"

"Echizen has some thinking to do. It will take time before he becomes the pillar of Seigaku."

"I'm guessing you won then. How is your arm? Does it hurt? Did you use the zero-shiki drop shot?' I asked slightly worried.

"I'm fine."

"Ok. You should rest."

"Did you tell Oishi?" he asked.

"Yes but only because I thought you might do something reckless."

"I'll be going for a check up tomorrow just in case."

"I'll go with you then." There was a silence so I knew that meant he approved.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"I have good news." I said excitedly. "The doctor says that the success rate has risen to 50%."

"That's good. Will you be going to America then?"

"Probably but I still need to wait for the approval to come in first. But I'll be staying with Ryu oji-san if I do go."

"Are you scared?"

"A little I guess. Anything can happen on that operating table."

"No I meant going back to America."

"I'm not too sure about that either. I haven't been back there in 6 years. I wonder how it's changed. I haven't seen my parents graves during that time either. I guess I am scared."

"How about your older brother? Will you meet him?"

"I guess I would like to see him. I do miss him but I don't know if he will want to see him."

"I'm sure he misses you too. If he doesn't meet with you I'm quite sure that he has his reasons."

"I know. I just wish he would tell me. When I don't know I can't help but feel that he hates me."

"I understand. It's late. You should go to sleep. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Do you have morning practice?"

"No."

"That's good."

"Why?"

"Because its not a good example if buchou keeps missing practice. Its a bad example." I said cheekily. Then he hung up on me.

So I send him a message "=P"

The surprising thing was he sent one back ": I" He actually knew how to use emoticons. I will definitely have to save this.

Syusuke and I hadn't spoken and it was already lunch. We were kind of like friends but at the same time not really. It was still awkward. We hadn't mentioned anything about the fight.

Did I imagine yesterday?

He'd went off for lunch with Asahina-san and I was waiting for him to come back to talk to him. There was still fifteen minutes when he came back so I took his hand and dragged him out to a corner.

"Syusuke."

"Hai?" he had the usual small on his face. He seemed happy about something.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Stop playing with me." I was really frustrated. Then I saw him open his eyes. He was serious now. "What are we? What was yesterday? Also what was with the MY Yuki thing?"

"I'm sorry about the fight."

"I'm sorry too."

"I hope we are still friends."

"I guess." I wasn't really too sure because I was still unhappy about him suddenly telling me he was going out with Asahina-san. It still hurt.

"Well, yesterday you were in danger so I couldn't let you get hurt." Out of nowhere, he suddenly hugged me. I was shocked. Then he whispered in my ear "I realised that I couldn't stand seeing you hurt. You're important to me." I thought I could melt in his arms right then and there. He then let me go and held me by my arms. "Regarding the MY Yuki situation, I just wanted people to think you belonged to me so that they would stay away from you. Including Tezuka. You shouldn't stay so close to him. See what happened yesterday. Only someone who would love you and care for you forever should be allowed to be near you."

"Let go off me" I said softly. He looked at me weirdly. "I said let go off me." This time I shouted. He instantly let go off me. He was just playing with my feelings. I knew it. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I was so angry. I couldn't stop myself. I just lost it. I raised my hand and then I slapped him. I looked straight at him. He looked confused. My tears threatening to fall. "You asshole. How dare you? You have no right! You think you can decide my friends. You have no right. Tezuka is a hundred times better than you. Don't you ever talk to me again." I shouted. I couldn't hold in my tears anymore. I quickly ran off. I could hear him calling me but I just ignored it and ran. I needed to find some place to be alone. I ran to the roof and hid there.

I couldn't bear it anymore. I just couldn't look at him.

When class ended, I messaged Eiji to get my stuff and give it to Tezuka. I told Tezuka that I would meet him at the bus stop. I couldn't take the chance of seeing him at all. Tezuka decided that I shouldn't follow him when he saw my tear-stained face but he brought me home first before going to the hospital.

When I reached home, I told my aunt that under no circumstances is she to let any person called Fuji Syusuke into the house. My aunt obliged me and she was firm in turning him down. But he didn't stop. I got many calls from him but I ignored them all. He sent 'I'm sorry, please talk to me' messages but I didn't reply. Finally I just switched off my phone.

I did my best to ignore him the next day. I'd convinced the people around me that I was able to go to school by myself so I entered class just before the teacher came in. In between classes I busied myself by talking to other people. During lunch I ran to Tezuka. I knew he was the only one who could keep Syusuke away. He decided to try again when school ended. I saw he looked desperate. I was tempted to let him in but I knew I had to stay away from him. If not I would get hurt again. I didn't want that to happen again.

I quickly ran out off the school building. I knew he was following. But at the entrance of the gate, there was a crowd. I could hear some of the girls whispering.

"There's a cute guy at the gate."

"I wonder who he's waiting for."

"Maybe he'll go out with me."

As I got closer, I saw that it was a tall guy with black hair being surrounded by a group of girls of which he was totally ignoring. He was wearing jeans, a dark blue button up shirt and a pair of sunglasses.

He seemed to have spotted something. I realised he was looking straight at me. He pushed past the girls and walked towards me.

He lifted up his sunglasses and said "Hey squirt."

I saw that familiar shade of chocolate brown eyes and I started to cry.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please continue to read and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	12. BROKEN

**"Did you fall off the edge of the earth? Because if you didn't, I'm sure we would have gotten a chapter update by now. I mean, don't you care about your fans at all? They, including me, are all waiting to see what happens with Yuki and her big brother. Don't be like other writers who just leave some stories to rot."**

Firstly, I'm angry at the person who wrote this. I don't really think I have the right to be angry but I am. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I got got busy and truthfully I lost interest. I wrote another story but even with that I got too busy with exams and projects. All my free time was to let me rest. Truthfully, even now I can't guarantee when I 'll next update but I'll try my best. I know many of you want to read what happens but it isn't easy to write stories. I want my story to be able to convey the feelings to you. I have many ideas but putting it into words takes time. It needs to flow. I refuse to have a story that has less than 3000 words. I like reading long chapters and that's why I want to have long chapters. So please understand it isn't easy to write a story. Each chapter is filled with many hours of not sleeping. Some of may never have written a story so please understand that it isn't easy. Even though I am kind of angry at that person who wrote the above, everyone (including me) needs to be thankful to that person because if she had not written that I would have never started again. So please refrain from scolding this person.

Please don't be too angry if I don't update as fast as before because I still have exams and I've become a volunteer for orientation so there is training and I still have my other story to complete. I will try to get a chapter up every month. If you feel bored you can read my other story on called 'Broken Wings'[.net/fanfic/ryuusei/]. Its about DBSK.

But still I have to thank everyone. Thank you so much for all you've done. For continuing to support me and reviewing. I'll do my best to not disappoint you.

So please, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

-FUJI POV-

I had just finish lunch with Asahina-san. Things weren't going well. She wanted me to spend more time with her and go on dates because she feels that I don't think she's very important. I'm not too sure what see means by that though.

I slid open the class door to see Yuki staring at me in her seat. I didn't talk to her after our conversation yesterday. I was afraid that I might say something and make her get upset again.

The next thing I knew was she walked towards me and grabbed my hand. Her hand was hot but it felt comforting. I was happy that she was the one who reached out to me. She was obviously nervous. She dragged me away to a deserted corner of the school.

I saw her take a deep breath to calm her nerves before she spoke. "Syusuke."

"Hai?" I replied happily. It was a good sign if she wanted to talk to me.

"We need to talk."

"About?" I asked trying to act innocent. Of course I knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Stop playing with me." I if didn't take this seriously she might get mad at me again. So I opened my eyes and looked straight into hers. I could see that she wanted answers. "What are we? What was yesterday? Also what was with the MY Yuki thing?"

Before I answered her I had something to say. "I'm sorry about the fight."

"I'm sorry too."

"I hope we are still friends." I was hopeful.

"I guess." Not quite the answer I expected but it was better than nothing. It would be best not to push her.

"Well, yesterday you were in danger so I couldn't let you get hurt." I was reminded of how important she was to me. I didn't want to lose her. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and not let go. So I did. Then I whispered in her ear "I realised that I couldn't stand seeing you hurt. You're important to me." She was definitely heating up. I wanted to see the blush on her cheeks so I released her and held her by the arms instead.

She was still waiting for my answers so I continued. "Regarding the MY Yuki situation, I just wanted people to think you belonged to me so that they would stay away from you. Including Tezuka. You shouldn't stay so close to him. See what happened yesterday. Only someone who would love you and care for you forever should be allowed to be near you."

Her eyes were downcast. "Let go off me" I could her say softly. I was confused. Then she looked straight at me and shouted. "I said let go off me." I instantly let go off me. Her voice was filled with spite and her eyes brimming with anger. I was confused. Did I say something wrong?

What she did next answered my question. I saw her raise her hand. The next thing I knew I could feel the pain from where her hand had collided with my cheek.

Was what I said wrong? I didn't have enough time to go through our conversation in my head. I saw tears in the corners of her eyes. "You asshole. How dare you? You have no right! You think you can decide my friends. You have no right. Tezuka is a hundred times better than you. Don't you ever talk to me again!" She quickly broke into a run. It took a few seconds before I could register what had happened.

I quickly called after her and ran after her. But I lost her. I looked around but I couldn't find her. I went back to class hoping that she was there but she wasn't. I was about to leave the class to try to find her but I was stopped by the teacher who was coming in for class.

I sat down on my seat wanting the class to end. I looked at Eiji and there was an accusing look in his eyes. "What did you do to Yuki?" He voice was firm and angry.

"I...I..." I didn't know how to reply.

"Fuji, Kikumaru stop talking." shouted the teacher from the other side of the room. I turned to look to the front. My body was present but my mind was somewhere else.

I remembered her hateful expression directed towards me. I wonder which was worse. The pain on my cheek or the scornful words directed to me. I think its the feeling that I had lost her.

When classes ended she didn't return. Instead, Eiji took her stuff and handed it to Tezuka. I wanted to follow him but he gave me his usually stoic look. It was the same look but you could see the slight anger and frustration in it. "Fuji, she doesn't want to see you. Don't bother her." I didn't want to be told that by him. It made me feel irritated. It felt like he took over my place in her life. I didn't want that, I wanted to be with her. To be by her side. I wanted her to want me. To want me to be with her. I can't live this way. I can't let her leave me.

I had to skip practice. I needed to see her. I would do anything to make her see me.

I called her. She ignored them. I messaged her. She never replied. I went to her house but I wasn't let in. I wanted to push my way in but each attempted was thwarted by her aunt. I thought that maybe if I let her calm down for the night she might be willing to talk to me. I could hardly sleep that night. It felt like an eternity till the next morning. My life wouldn't be complete without her in it. She eventually had to come out. I waited outside her house the next morning but she didn't come out. I waited till I had to leave. After practice I rushed to class hoping to talk to her before class started. The problem was that she wasn't there. She only came in just before the teacher. In between classes she surrounded herself with people leaving no openings for me. Lunch, she fled to Tezuka.

How could I let this happen? I needed to grab her by the hand and not let her go.

I ran. I ran to catch up to her. I passed through masses of people. I came out of the school building. There was a slow moving crowd. In the centre stood my Yuki. With her a tall man with black hair wearing sunglasses. The first thing that came to mind was that she was in danger. I couldn't let her get hurt. I saw the tears flow down her cheeks. I needed to hurry.

But I stopped in my tracks. She had rushed forward and was hugging the male with all her strength. That scene made my heart twist. It was unbearable and I was in pain.

-YUKI POV-

"Are you real? If this is a dream don't let me ever wake up." I somehow managed to sob out these words into his chest.

"Of course I'm here. You're squeezing me right. You know you should let me go."

"I don't want to. If I do, you'll leave again."

"I won't leave and you should stop crying you're making my shirt wet and filled with snot squirt." I just gave a small laugh as a reply. I gave him one final squeeze with all the strength I could muster which wasn't a lot before I let him go. But I still held on to a tiny bit of his shirt like a little child afraid that he might break his promise and leave. "You still are a monster. You look horrible." I just smiled. I felt like both my birthday and Christmas had come early. I was just so very happy, like my life was complete.

Without thinking I hugged him again. In a quiet voice I told him "Onii-chan I love you."

He returned the hug and whispered in my ear. "I love you too, Yuki." At that very moment I felt at peace. My life was almost perfect.

-EIJI POV-

Ah! Practice was tiring today.

I picked up my phone to see one unread message. 'Eiji come over for dinner today. Around 7pm. I have a surprise today. Ask Tezuka, Oishi and Inui to come too. Yuki.'

I was starting to feel excited. I loved surprises. I wonder what it was. Ah Inui and Tezuka are leaving.

"Tezuka, Inui." They both turned to look at me. "Yuki is inviting us over for dinner tonight. Will you go? She has something she wants to show us I think."

I looked up to the both of them since they were both taller. I kept turning my head looking at each of their faces looking for some sign.

"I have some data to process but I think I can make it." said Inui.

I turned to look at Tezuka. I saw him take a small sigh before saying "What time?"

"7." I quickly answered.

They both left and went to look for Oishi. I knew he should still be in the clubhouse since he would be the last to leave seeing as how he had to wait for everyone to leave before he could lock up. I saw him sitting on a bench tying his shoes.

"Oishi! Yuki-chan invited us to go for dinner tonight at her house nya. Will you come?"

He turned to quickly look at me. "Eh? Why so sudden?"

"She has something she wants to show us."

"I guess I could if its not too much trouble. My parents will be back late today so I was supposed to make own dinner."

"Oh course not. She specifically asked for you."

"Alright. See you at 7 at her place. Bye bye nya." I ran out off the clubhouse sprinting home hoping to change quickly and race to her house. I couldn't wait to see the surprise."

-YUKI POV-

When I reached back home, my aunt told me that they were surprised that onii-chan appeared this morning. "Onii-chan why are you here?"

"Ren only called Ryu yesterday. He couldn't have contacted you so fast." said my aunt.

He turned to me and said "I'm here to bring you back with me to America."

"Eh?" I was surprised.

"I know about the tumour, I saw your file. The doctor doing the operation is one of the doctors I'm under for my residency at the hospital. I found out even before Ryu-oji-san contacted me. By the time he did, I was already at the airport. The doctor said he would do the surgery so I'm here to bring you back with me. And its not just for the operation. I want you to live with me in America."

"Onii-chan I'm...I'm..."

"Takumi this is so sudden."

"But...my friends, my life is here."

He came to sit next to me and he took my hands in his. "Yuki, I don't want to be apart from you. You're my family. The reason why I hardly contacted you was because I was afraid, afraid that I couldn't protect you. When Otou-san and Oka-san passed away I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be able to be a good brother to you and support you. The only way I could think of was to earn enough money to support the both of us. Ryu oji-san, Ren oji-san and Reiko oba-san, they've done so much for us. I didn't want to be a burden to them."

"Oh Takumi, the two of you were never a burden to us at all." Said Oba-san.

"I know you feel that way but it still didn't feel right. I'm really thankful for all you've done for us but I can't keep counting on you. Ryu oji-san already paid for all my medical tuition fees. I guess I wanted to be a big brother to Yuki. The one I was never able to be especially after the accident."

"Onii-chan, you were always a big brother to me and you still are. You were there when I couldn't stop crying to comfort me. You were always there to catch me when I fell. And you always protected me if anyone bullied me."

"But Yuki, I could never make you stop crying when you were sad. All I could do was sit there and watch you cry. I was never able to make you stop crying and smile like Otou-san and Oka-san did. Whenever someone bullied you, I was always too late and all I could do was beat the kids who bullied you later."

"Onii-chan…"

"So I just had to concentrate and work hard. Finish medical school and become a doctor. I couldn't meet you until I had at least done this much. I needed to be sure before I could see you. I guess in a way you acted as a form of motivation to finish as fast as I could. I'm sorry if I've hurt you in the process. I just want you to know that I'll be by your side whenever you need me. "

"Onii-chan, I'm really happy that you came back. I always thought that you blamed me for Otou-san and Oka-san's death, that's why you hardly ever talked to me."

"Yuki, it's not your fault. It never was. If someone's to blame it should be me. I should have been looking after you instead of going for that soccer camp."

"I'm so happy that you don't hate me." Tears were rolling down my eyes from the relief and happiness. He stroked my hair calming me down.

After sometime my tears soon stopped. "Yuki I don't want to rush you but I need an answer soon."

"Onii-chan, I don't think I can stay with you in America. I really don't want to be apart from you but my life is in Japan now. I will go with you to America to do the operation but I can't stay there forever. I want to come back here."

"Yuki can't we work something out."

"Onii-chan, I know I'm being selfish but why don't you stay in Japan too? We can live together this way too."

He lifted his hand to my face to wipe the tears away and told me "I'll think about it."

"Arigato onii-chan."

With a smile on his face he cheekily asked "So what has the monster been up to these days?" With that I knew life couldn't be any better.

Slowly, I told about all my friends about Eiji and school. About what I wanted to do when I got out of the hospital. My dreams. I didn't know how much time had gone but we were interrupted by the doorbell.

"You sit. I'll go get it." So I just sat there while onii-chan went to open the doors. I started to hear onii-chan talking rather loudly. There seem to an argument going on so I walked towards the door to see the only person I didn't include in my talk with onii-chan.

-FUJI POV-

Today was a horrible day. First, she totally ignored me. Next, Asahina-san confronted me about not spending enough time with her.

My brain couldn't seem to register anything else. That heart-wrenching scene.

I couldn't let this go on anymore. I needed to know.

I rang her door bell hoping that she would be the one to open the door. But it wasn't it was the male she was with just now. It just felt like a huge blow to the face.

I stood firm and asked "Is Yuki home?"

The guy stared at me not very happy at who I was looking for. "Who are you?" he rudely asked.

"Who are you then? You don't live here."

"Who told you that? I do live here."

"I've never seen you here before."

"Are some stalker? What do you want with Yuki? If you don't leave I'll call the police."

"I'm not a suspicious person. But I'm not leaving till I see her."

"I think you should leave." He stepped forward egging me on to leave." But I just stood my ground unmoving.

I was shorter than him but I could still see into the familiar house.

Then she came into view.

"Yuki."

-YUKI POV-

"Syusuke."

"Yuki, I need to talk to you."

"Syusuke I have nothing to say to you. Just go."

"But Yuki I..."

"Didn't you hear her? She just told you to leave." My brother said angrily.

"Yuki please. I'm begging you. Just two minutes of your time. That's all I ask for. Just hear me out" I looked at him. This was the first time today that I looked directly at his face. He was desperate. He looked like he was about to break down at any moment. I saw the bags under his eyes. Did he sleep at all? Seeing him this way, my heart felt like it had been smashed a million times over. I wanted to reach out and tell him that it was alright. But was it? If I did tell him that would I get hurt again? Would I be able to bear it?

I probably couldn't. I just couldn't stand it anymore. "Syusuke I'm sorry but please leave. I can't talk to you." The tears were threatening to fall.

"Hey kid she told you to leave. So why are you still standing here for."

I was at my limit. "Syusuke get lost. I don't want to see you again. I don't want you to be a part of my life anymore." With those final words, I quickly ran up the stairs and into my room. Even before reaching the top of the stairs, I could feel the wetness on my cheeks.

I lay on my bed sobbing into my pillow. I just couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to hurt him but each time he appears before me it feels as if a knife is going through my heart. I don't think my heart can take it anymore. I knew what I had to do, I had to end it.

A knock on my door made me turn my head towards it. It was Onii-chan. He walked towards me and sat next to me on my bed. "Are you alright?" he asked as he stroked my hair. "What am I saying of course you're not. What am I thinking? But seriously who was that guy. He looked really desperate to talk to you. Did something happen between the two of you?"

I just ignored his questions. I really didn't want to talk about it now.

"Yuki come on. You can tell me."

"There is nothing. He's no one." I said in a soft voice but loud enough so that he could hear.

"If he made you to cry, I'm sure that he isn't just anyone." He just sighed and said "But I guess you don't want to talk about it now. Why don't you just rest, take a nap. You'll feel better when you wake up. I'll wake you up before dinner." I just nodded my head. He kissed my head and with that he left. All the crying had made me so tired that I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

-TAKUMI POV (Before meeting Yuki)-

I really didn't know what I was going to tell her. I was really scared. She probably thinks I'm a horrible brother. She wanted to go to Japan and wanted me to go with her but I refused. Ren oji-san and Reiko oba-san would already have their hands full looking after her so I couldn't intrude on them as well. I wanted her to be well-loved and she wouldn't get that if she stayed with me. I was 8 years older than her. I was only still in high school. I studied hard and tried to graduate high school as early as possible. And when I did I moved out from Ryu oji-san's house. He paid for my medical school fees and I worked on the side to support myself. She tried to find me but I didn't let her, leaving Ryu oji-san as the only form of communication between us. I guess she soon gave up since I didn't hear anything from Ryu oji-san. Soon the distance between us grew. When I became a resident I thought that I should call her since I was earning enough for both of us. I thought it would finally be alright to call her but it was so hard. Would she talk to me? Would she hate me? Would she understand? I was too afraid to find out. I passed my days immersing myself in my work, trying my best to put her out of my thoughts. I somehow managed to do so but when I came across her file, I couldn't do it any longer. She might not want to talk to me or even hate me but I just needed to know she was alright and do all I could to help her. I couldn't procrastinate anymore. I persuaded the doctor to do the surgery and I decided to go to Japan and bring her back with me. I may be selfish but I wanted the best for her and I guess myself. I couldn't wait any longer. Whatever the consequences were I would accept it.

-FUJI POV-

"Syusuke get lost. I don't want to see you again. I don't want you to be a part of my life anymore."

Those words just kept being replayed in my head. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, it even felt hard to breathe. My heart felt empty as if there was a great big hole. I couldn't believe it, my best friend of six years wanted to cut all connections with me. The person who was always there, the person who comforted me when I was sad, the person who made me laugh, the person who knew me best, they all wouldn't be there anymore.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what I should do.

-TAKUMI POV (After Takumi leaves Yuki's room)-

I waited. Then I saw her running out of school. I was glad I she could still recognise me. When she hugged me, I felt that it was all worth it. But I knew something was wrong even though I hadn't seen her for so long. It felt as if she was too happy to see me. Not that I was complaining but I just didn't like seeing her hurt. I thought the tumour was causing it but I was wrong. I finally realised it was the guy who came to the house looking for Yuki. Once I had set eyes on him, I knew he was bad news.

With one last look at her fallen form, I closed the door. I wish she would tell me about what happened. But I knew I couldn't force it out of her. As much as I wanted to believe that everything was alright between the both of us, I knew it wasn't. A part of her had lost trust in me. Our relationship was never going to be the same. Without the both of us knowing it had become broken.

* * *

Thank you.


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT

HI! I know some of you have been waiting. Not sure how many of you are still reading this but sorry for taking so long. Also sorry if some of the info in this chapter clashes with previous ones. I kind of forget what I wrote the last time. Just to let you know it's not exactly that I'm free that I'm writing this but it's because there is stuff I don't want to do so that's why I took a detour by doing this. So I can't say when I'll get the next chapter up.

But guess what there is good news for all Yukimura fans! He's coming out soon. In like the next next chapter! (TENATIVELY)

And thanks to all who reviewed. Namely, lovelyanimeangel, animeadikted, Pri-chan 140, ChocolateTea, Yorukifon, Anonymous, invisible-gurl, :!, Saeki Hisoka (AA), k-sen, MoonlightSonata6, Blueflamme, lala~ and whispered25. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and please continue to do so!

I forgot to say, I have a new story too. Don't hit me. It's called Himitsu.

Here's the story and sorry if it's kind of boring and draggy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

-YUKI POV-

"Yuki, Yuki. It's already 6.30. You'd better wake up now."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Oba-chan's face looking at me. I tried to remember what had happened. Then I realised. "Onii-chan. Is Onii-chan here? Was it a dream?"

"Silly girl. Takumi's downstairs." She said as she stroked my hair. Seeing that I had calmed down she headed towards my door and said "You'd better wash up and come down. Your friends will be here soon."

It's not that I didn't believe what Oba-chan said but I just needed to it with my own eyes to believe that I wasn't dreaming. I quickly left my room and went down the stairs. Then seeing the figure sitting on the living room couch and reading the paper, I breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Oh. The monster's awake." Said Onii-chan as he put the paper down.

I knew that I couldn't delay the inevitable longer. I needed to talk to onii-chan about my condition. I knew he could see the seriousness on my face since he sat up straight and gestured for me to sit next to him. As I sat next to him he asked me "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Onii-chan, how long do I have left before I have to do the surgery?"

"I wish we were talking about your boy problems."

"Onii-chan I'm being serious."

"I understand." He said as he took my hand in his. "I just wish you didn't have to suffer like this." I could see Onii-chan's face become more solemn. I gave a nod to signify my understanding and consent to allow him to continue. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Looking at the scans, you'd probably only have about a month and a half to two months at most before the surgery becomes impossible. Even then, it could be shorter depending on how fast the tumor grows. The surgery can only be used in the early stages. You would have to prepare yourself before the surgery as well so I would like to leave as soon as possible, preferably within a month."

"Then if the surgery is successful how long will it take before I'll recover."

"You'd probably be too weak to move about for a week and or two and you'd probably have to be fed through a drip."

"What about my voice?"

"Truthfully, we don't know when I'll come back. It would depend on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Of course in the beginning, you wouldn't be able to use your voice due to the surgery. Even after all the wounds are healed, it won't mean that you will be able to speak. As you know, there is only a 30% success rate. According to the doctor, since your tumour is in the early stages, the chances of death are about 20%. The other 50% is that you won't be able to speak again. Whether you will be able to speak again depends on your will."

Somehow the possibility of death was just starting to sink in. I could feel my body become cold and without noticing, I was shaking. Without a word, Onii-chan wrapped his arms around me and said "I know it's scary but I'll be there with you every step of the way. No matter what you choose I'll always support you." I could feel myself grow warmer with his words. I was still afraid but knowing that I wouldn't be alone helped me clear my mind and let me think about the decisions I had to make. I knew I had to make them fast. I didn't have any time to procrastinate.

-REIKO OBA-SAN POV-

I knew she was afraid and I felt so helpless. I didn't know what I could do for her. I treated her as if she were my own.

I still remember receiving that call from Ryu. I was shocked by her sudden request of wanting to come to Japan. I had only met the little girl a few times but still I thought maybe a change in environment might help her. I remember her being a bright happy child but Ryu told me she's been somewhat of a recluse and anti-social. She went round her daily routine like a zombie. When she first arrived here, she was just as she said but with the change in environment and with Eiji's hyperactiveness and even though I didn't want to admit it, with the friendship of Syusuke-kun, she soon started to change. I couldn't say she was fully back to her old self but at least it was a change. The scars from her parent's death ran deep. Sometimes, I didn't know if her smile was real or forced. She had become quite good in hiding her feelings.

But I do have to say she is a mature wonderful girl. The only problem is that she forgets to take care of herself and tries to solve everything alone which leads me to think that she is a silly little girl. Somehow how that stubbornness seems to be a trait of all the Ikeuchi children.

When people are young, they need to make mistakes to learn from them. But Yuki has been through so much. I can't to see her bear the pain of another mistake. And now with the horrid news of her sickness, time has become a factor. I don't want her relationship with her brother to be lost. She needs to go with him. In time they will grow closer and soon go back to the things were. And the problem with Syusuke-kun. She needs some time away from him as well.

"Yuki." I called. Both siblings turned to look at me.

"Hai, Oba-san."

"Yuki, you should follow your brother."

"Oba-san."

"I know you should make your own decisions but really you should go. It will do you good to follow Takumi and clear your head. At the same time, you'll get to spend time with each other. The two of you need to talk and decide what to do in the future. And if anything should happen the doctor will be there. I know you're scared. I know you think you'll be leaving behind a lot of things. But just remember. We'll all be waiting for you to come back.

"Oba-san." she said with tears in her eyes as she hugged me. In a soft whisper she said "Arigato."

Sometimes what they needed was a push on the right direction.

-TAKUMI POV-

The only thing I could feel was gratefulness to this wonderful woman. I knew Yuki was afraid but my words weren't enough to totally calm her. But Oba-san's words gave her enough strength to make the decision in front of her. Even though she hadn't officially said that she was coming with me, we knew what she was going to do.

Now I had to make sure, she returned back to America with me as soon as possible. I knew that guy earlier affected her in some way. And even though her tumour was in the early stages, any emotional events may make her condition worse or even quicken the tumour's growth.

I saw her push herself out of my aunt's embrace and turn to face me. Even though her face was tear stained and was trying to remove any evidence by rubbing her checks, her eyes held resolve as she told me "Onii-chan, give me two weeks."

"Squirt, don't worry about anything and just focus on school and preparing yourself ok. Let me handle the medical stuff."

"And the school administrative stuff, let me and your oji-san deal with it."

"Oba-chan, Onii-chan arigato."

"Oh I'm going to miss the two of you." she said hugging my sister.

Then I heard the doorbell ring. I guess the guests have arrived.

-EIJI POV-

Truthfully I couldn't wait to see Yuki. It seems she had something exciting to tell us. The four of us decided to meet at a nearby park and walk to her house. When we arrived, I pressed the doorbell expecting Yuki to open it but instead it was a man dressed in black. For a second, I wondered if I was at the right house. I took a step back looking at the surroundings. I examined the house walls, the garden and the gate. It was the right one. The man must have looked at my confused expression and said "You must be Yuki's friends. Come on in."

We did as we were told but there was something about him that seemed familiar. But I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. Hmm. He kind of looks like Yuki and Ran, Ren and Ryu oji-san tachi. Then a thought passed through my mind. No. It couldn't be. I remember meeting him once. I started again. He had the same black hair and those brown eyes. I couldn't help but shout feeling so happy for Yuki. "TAKUMI NII-CHAN!"

"Your must be Eiji, the little hyperactive kid. I remember that red hair of yours." Truthfully, I wanted to glomp him. But I was afraid I might scare him away.

Oishi, Tezuka and Inui just looked at me confused at my sudden outburst. At that very moment Yuki walked towards the five of us. "Thanks for coming on short notice and looking at the stunned expressions on your face, I guess introductions are in order." She went over and held onto her brother's arm. "This is Takumi Onii-chan. He's my Onii-chan. My real Onii-chan. The one who lives in America. I know you must be confused but he just arrived today. And well we'll discuss more over dinner as to why he's here. And Onii-chan. These are my friends. They are all regulars on the tennis club." As she introduced us, she pointed to each person so her brother could remember who was who. "This is Tezuka, he's the captain. This is Oishi, the worrywart vice-captain and Inui the manager/data collector. And of course you remember Eiji." when she introduced me I couldn't help but wave vigorously and jump on the stop. "Now that we are done, let have dinner. Oba-chan said she was almost done." Yuki said as she pulled me and her brother to the dining area.

The usual huge dining table now seemed so small as every inch of it was covered by a large variety dishes and was surrounded by numerous chairs.

Soon we were feasting on the delicious food or in my case the ebi fry. As we ate, we talked and found more about Takumi onii-chan. He was now doing his final year internship at New York Presbyterian Hospital. He wanted to be a cardiothoracic surgeon which specialised in dealing with the heart and chest area. But hearing about Yuki's condition, he thought it may be good to switch to being a otorhinolaryngologist which dealt with the ear, nose and throat area. He told more about Yuki's condition and what the surgeon would do to take way the tumor.

Truthfully all the medical terms got me lost and confused. Unlike Oishi who wanted to be a doctor, he looked really impressed. So I decided to focus on the food in front of me. Besides if everyone else was listening and not eating, it meant more ebi fry for me!

I only started to listen when Yuki said that she had something to say. "Well, as you know I've decided to do this surgery. So I need to go to America to do it. Since Onii-chan is going to go back in two weeks I'll be following him."

I was in shock. The only thing I could feel was the ebi fry dropping out of my mouth and onto the table.

-YUKI POV-

After telling them my decision, Tezuka, Oishi and Inui wished me luck but they too were shocked that I would be leaving so soon. I told Saya the next day, she started crying. People gave me weird looks thinking I'd bullied her. But the most affected was Eiji. He just looked depressed. Sometimes he looked like he wanted to cry. I found him glomping me more often and I found myself staying to watch their practice. Since I was bored, I ended up helping Ryuzaki sensei. To her it was a good thing I was there since she knew I was the cause of her regulars recent disappearing. So if I was here, they could keep watch while they practiced. Also with me here, I could give tips to the other members so she could focus on the regulars. This is the closest I could get to tennis since Onii-chan made it absolutely clear I was not allowed to play. At least I was bring useful. But I wondered if it was a good thing. I didn't want anyone getting used to my presence. But I guess it was also because of my selfishness that I stayed here.

I'd already told my senseis including Ryuzaki sensei about me leaving. I made them promise not to tell anyone until the last day. Onii-chan made sure that everything was scheduled for when we arrived. Ryu oji-san and Reiko oba-san contacted Ryu oji-san to inform about the plans in the coming weeks. Luckily, his company's main office was situated in New York. That way we could meet him easily. Ryu oji-san was also trying to find me a school. Even though I was sick didn't mean I could skip out on my studies.

Everything was going smoothly. Not that I wasn't happy at that fact but a part of me wished something came up so that it interrupted the process and delayed the inevitable. It's just that as the days went by I felt myself become even less mentally prepared of what was to come.

-FUJI POV-

The uncertainty of not knowing who that man was, made me uncomfortable. Watching Eiji, Tezuka, Inui and Oishi enter the house next door didn't make me feel any better. The dinner seemed to be for some kind of celebration and I had not been invited. Was I now an outsider in her circle of friends? Was the problem me, was the her. I didn't know. I just wanted the things to go back to the way it was.

The next day I found Eiji looking depressed. Even Inui and Oishi looked a little sad but not such a level that it affected their playing. Tezuka was his usual stotic self but I knew their moods had something to do with the dinner that night. Yuki now seemed to be stuck to Eiji and surrounded by Tezuka, Inui, Oishi and the female tennis captain, Igarashi Saya.

Did something happen. I couldn't help but feel jealousy rising up within myself. Wait jealousy? Why should I even feel that. It's probably because she found herself a new best friend. That's probably why. No other reason. That's right.

Each day that passed by felt excruciating long. My mind was only filled with thoughts of her and what I should say to her. I was afraid it would be like the last few times we spoke, ending in shouting and hurtful words. Every time when I felt like I had the right words, I would approach her but seeing her surrounded made me lose all the courage I'd built up. When did I become such a coward?

She was always there at practice. I found myself looking at her ever so often, taking secret glances at her from the corner of my eye. She always looked so peaceful sitting there. It amused me when the first years were awed that she gave them successful tips and they were eager to test out her advice. But I seemed to notice that whenever she took hold of a racket. The four if them seemed to hold their breath, as if something would happen.

Soon it would be almost two weeks since I actually talked to her. Like every morning, I would wait for her to arrive hoping she would be here before Eiji and his over protectiveness arrived. And today it seems luck was on my side. He wasn't here yet. I waited she didn't show. Finally, when the bell was about to ring, I saw the back door of the classroom open to reveal a tired Eiji, carrying a huge box. I was tempted to ask him what it was but our homeroom teacher entered signalling the start of class.

I made a mental note to ask him but I soon forgot about it because of the announcement he had to make. "Today I have an important announcement to make. Ikeuchi-san is absent today because she has decided to move to America." What does he mean by moving and to America! Why have I heard none of this? "She isn't here because she needs to finish packing as her flight is tonight." I could hear gasps around me. I noticed that Eiji was silent. That means he knew but I didn't.

I couldn't help but feel betrayed.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review!


	14. THE END

New chapter. It's been a while but at least not as long as my other chapters. I did right it in a rush so forgive some grammatical errors and stuff like that. I did just read through it to correct such things but i'm really sleepy and tired so I may not have caught everything. Some parts don't flow too well, partly because I wrote most of the chapter on my iphone where the screen is tiny and hard to read.

On to thank you's:

invisible-gurl, lovelyanimeangel, RenKun-Sensei & PiaTricia23 thanks for reviewing. I hope you will continue to go so.

To those who added my storry to their favourite and alert list, thank you too. I hope you will continue to read but please review. I am a bit sad that more people put my story on their list than the number of reviews. So please review!

New readers, welcome and enjoy. And review.

I hope I can reach a 100 reviews!

On with the story!

**CHAPTER 14: THE END**

-YUKI POV-

Today was the day.

I spent yesterday baking cookies. I thought it might be a good encouragement to the tennis team to work hard. I made Eiji come this morning, though he didn't really want to leave to go to school. He wanted to stay with me before I left. I would really miss him but it was something I had to do.

I didn't really want anyone to see me off at the airport so I purposely took the 2pm flight in the afternoon. Everyone would still be in school. I couldn't bear to see anyone because I knew I would cry my eyes out. I'd been crying too much recently.

Onii-chan and I had to be at the airport by noon so we'd have to leave by 11. It was already 9.

"Yuki, do you have everything you need?" I heard Oba-san shout from downstairs.

"Don't worry I have everything." I replied back as I looked around my room. Most of my things had been put in boxes to make sure they weren't left out to get dusty especially since I didn't know when I would be back.

I couldn't help but touch the part of my desk where my glass jar of paper cranes used to be. I'd actually finished making a 1000. I decided that it would be better if it were used for a greater purpose. I handed it to Eiji this morning as well and told him to pass it to Tezuka. I made sure to write a note along with it.

_'Tezuka, thanks for everything. It's said that by folding a 1000 paper cranes your wish can come true. I found myself completing the 1000th piece but I had no wish. But watching your determination and hard work, helped me find one. I wish Seigaku will win Nationals. I know you guys have enough talent and skill to reach the top but having a little luck may just help. Take care of everyone and don't forget to look after yourself and your arm.-Yuki'_

I would miss them all. I found myself enjoying the last two weeks more than I'd had in a while. As the saying goes all good things have to come to an end. Now it was time to face the hard part.

"Yuki, come down for a while."

"Hai, Oba-san." I shouted.

I walked down to find her in the kitchen standing in front of the stove stirring something. "I'm making some porridge. Have some before you go. I know you haven't been eating much recently."

"Arigato Oba-san. I'm going to miss your home-cooked meals." I smiled.

"Here you go." She said as she placed the bowl on front of me. It was my favourite shrimp porridge. She sat opposite me with a similar bowl in front of her as we continued to chat.

If not for the sudden loud knock on the door, I would have forgotten the time. "Don't worry, you sit and finish your porridge. I'll open the door."

"Arigato, Oba-san."

I saw her get up and leave to return a minute later. There was a worried look on a face but she changed it into a smile, probably hoping to hide that frown she had earlier. I was too far from the front door to see and much less hear who it was so I couldn't help bit ask "Oba-san who was at the door?"

"Yuki, you are almost done eating right?"

"Oba-san?"

"Quickly finish. There is someone waiting for you."

"You mean the person at the door was looking for me?"

She nodded. Truthfully I was curious at that thought but at the same time, I felt a nervousness especially because of Oba-san's frown previously. She was never usually this worried about anything to show such an expression, so I couldn't help but feel overly anxious.

Even though I still had a few more scoops before I finished, I seemed to have lost my appetite due to that feeling. "Oba-san, I'm done. I'll go now." I stood up walking towards the closed door uncertainly not knowing who was on the other side and what to expect.

-REI OBA-SAN POV-

I know Yuki's been nervous about going to America which has been making her lose her appetite. I can't help but worry if she'll be fine. Will she eat well? Will she have a good place to sleep? Will she be bullied? But I guess I need to trust Ryu and Takumi. Ryu will probably spoil her, like he always does when he comes over to Japan. He'll bring over expensive clothes and bring her out to eat. I guess it's just in my nature to worry.

Before she would leave, I decided to cook one final meal before she left. She needed some nutrition due to her poor appetite, so I decided to cook one of her favourites, shrimp porridge. She seemed happy to eat it but somehow a part of me couldn't help but wonder if she was forcing herself to eat more to make it seem that she was fine.

As we were eating, the doorbell rang. I quickly stood up to open the door insisting that she finish the meal. I wondered who it wasr. Maybe a salesman or something.

I opened the door and seeing the person behind it; I couldn't help but be shocked. It was Fuji Syusuke.

He should still be in school. He was even wearing his school uniform. So why was he here? I tell that he probably ran over seeing the sweat and his ragged breath. "Syusuke-kun."

"Please let me speak to Yuki. Please." I knew Yuki had requested for her teachers to not announce anything till today so that she wouldn't have to have any sad goodbyes and unwanted questions. She just told the people that were most important. Well, except one. That's probably why that one person is standing in front of me right now. I had actually asked Yuki if she wanted to tell him. Even if they were on bad terms now, their many years of friendship should have at least been worth telling him.

"Oba-san please. I can't let her leave just like this. If I don't speak to her I may regret this for the rest of my life." I knew Yuki would be troubled but I knew she had to deal with this.

"Syusuke-kun. Just give me a few minutes. She's still eating, so at least let her finish. Just wait out here for a while."

He nodded trusting me to come back with her. I closed the door, walking back towards the dining table. I was worried about how she would take it but I quickly made sure to have a smile on my face so as not to let her see my frown and get worried.

"Oba-san who was at the door?"

I knew if I told her she wouldn't want to meet him. So I tried to avoid answering that question. "Yuki, you are almost done eating right?"

"Oba-san?"

"Quickly finish. There is someone waiting for you."

"You mean the person at the door was looking for me?" I could see the worried look in her eyes but she didn't question me further but instead said "Oba-san, I'm done. I'll go now." I made sure to follow behind her because I felt that she might make a run for it after seeing the person behind the door. She needed to stop running away.

-FUJI POV-

I couldn't. I couldn't just let her leave. Once sensei announced that she was leaving I knew that I needed to see her. I wanted to see her.

Once I got a chance, I raised my hand told sensei I was sick and needed to go to the infirmary. But instead I left on the opposite direction towards the front gates. I couldn't believe I was doing this but I needed to. I was actually skipping school. I ran out not even stopping till I was outside her house. I didn't care how I looked I just wanted to see her. I pressed the doorbell. Slowly, it opened. But it wasn't her but her Oba-san. I could tell that she was surprised to see me.

"Syusuke-kun."

"Please let me speak to Yuki. Please." I just needed her to understand. I could only hope that she saw my desperation. "Oba-san please. I can't let her leave just like this. If I don't speak to her I may regret this for the rest of my life."

I could see her thinking over my request before she said "Syusuke-kun. Just give me a few minutes. She's still eating, so at least let her finish. Just wait out here for a while."

I could only nod to show that I trusted her as she closed the front door. As I waited I tried to calm myself down and figure out what to say. How do I even start?

Suddenly I heard the soft creaking of the door, I quickly stood up straight, preparing myself. Finally, for the first time in two weeks her eyes met mine. However, as soon as it happened, it ended. She had turned around and wanted to walk back in and close the door and pretend that she had never seen me. But her Oba-san stood in her way, blocking her from making an exit. The older woman shook her head and the younger one turned to face me again. "Yuki…"

But she didn't respond. "Yuki, can we take a walk?"

Once again she turned to face the older woman and instead of the previous shake of the head, she got a nod. Slowly, she stepped out of the doorway and put on her shoes. She stared at me warily and to help her feel more at ease, I said "I promise that I'll try not to shout or argue with you. I just want to talk. I don't want to hurt you anymore." I stretched out my hand hoping that she would take it. But instead she walked past me, telling me to follow her. I guess I was expecting too much.

Somehow we ended up walking in silence. All I could do was make sure I didn't walk too fast or too slow and kept the same pace with her so that we were next to each other. Soon we entered the nearby park. I was suddenly surprised by her quickened pace. I thought she wanted to get away from me but I later realised that she just wanted to sit down on a bench.

I didn't know if I should sit down next to her or if I was even allowed to. I was just so afraid. I couldn't bear to hurt her anymore or even to just see her cry. Every time I've done that my heart just hurts, as if it's been stabbed repeatedly.

Then I heard her voice "Aren't you going to sit down?"

I guess I was kind of surprised that she even asked me that, that it took a few seconds before it registered in my head. I finally did as I was told. It seems she was waiting for me to say something. I wanted to but my mind just went blank. She seemed to sense my hesitation as she let out a sigh and started "I'm guessing sensei told you about me leaving and you're wondering why." I could only nod. Sometimes I couldn't help but be thankful for her perceptiveness on things. "This is why I told sensei to announce it at the end of the day. I even made sure to get a flight while everyone was still in school. I can't believe you actually skipped school."

"Well, you're that important to me." Why did I say that? The words just came out. But I guess she is. She's my best friend. She's the one I can count on. She's the one whose been by my side.

She cleared her throat pulling me out of my thoughts. "So..."

"Yuki." I said seriously. I knew I had to ask her. I needed to know. "Why are you going? Must you leave? I know things haven't been the same for the past few weeks but can't you tell me on the account that we've been best friends for six years. I know Eiji knows. I'm guessing that Tezuka does too. Yuki please. I need to know."

"Syusuke. I can't tell you." She couldn't even tell it to my face as she turned her head away from me. I was angry at that act but at the same time I couldn't help but grow even more worried. What was she hiding from me? Why couldn't she tell me so I could be there for her like she's always been for me?

I put my hands on hers and gave them a small tug hoping that she would just move a little but I didn't get any reaction from her. Instead of giving up, I used my hand to gently turn her head to face me. "Yuki, I can't just let you leave if you don't tell me anything. I don't want you to leave. I want to stay with you. I want you by my side."

She quickly stood up and took a few steps forward to release herself from my hold. "I told you that I'm not telling you. And why do you need me to stay you. Don't you already have Asahina-san."

"Yuki, all I've had on my mind for the last few weeks has been you. After losing you, I've realised how important you are to me. How much I wanted things to go back to the way they were."

"It's hard. Things can't be the way they were. Things happen and it changes the circumstances we are in. You already have someone you love. It's Asahina-san. So don't be so greedy."

I knew I was being greedy but something about that previous sentence felt wrong. "Asahina-san isn't the one for me. She may have pretty hands and cook well and but she isn't the one for me. I've been blinded by the fact that she's my ideal girl but after that there is nothing else. It doesn't feel right...like...like it does with you. You who has always been by my side. You who accepts everything about me, be it my blackmailing or my sadistic side. You were always there. Yuki, you're the one I love." Only after a few seconds did I realise what I had just said. I had just confessed. But as thoughtless as it was, I didn't regret it at all. It just felt like the right thing to do. I had been a fool, blinded and taking for granted this person and believing she would always be there. Now realising my feelings it made me feel even stronger about holding on to her.

Seeing as she hadn't said anything or even turned around, I got worried. What if she didn't feel the same and was trying to think of some way to reject me nicely. I couldn't help but walk towards her. As I got closer, I noticed that her shoulders were shaking slighting. "Yuki, are you alright?" She didn't reply. So I turned her around and I was surprised to see her crying. I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault. "Yuki, just pretend that you didn't hear any of that. I don't expect you to reply."

"How can I not?"

I was shocked at her answer. "What do you mean?"

"I can't believe you would ever say that to me. I've always dreamed of this day."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Syusuke I've been in love with you since seventh grade."

"Yuki...I'm sorry." I could only take her crying form into my arms hoping that it would comfort her. "I've been such a fool. I'm sorry. Can't we work something out? I'll break up with Asahina-san. Please stay." As soon as I said those two words she pushed me back.

"I can't. It's too late. I already promised myself."

"What Yuki? What did you promise?"

"I told myself to forget my feelings for you and start anew in America." I couldn't help but feel hurt by those words.

"Yuki, I'll wait for you. We can still talk over the phone and email each other."

"No. I don't have the right to fall in love, much less be in love." Seeing her sobs become harder, I felt even more pain. I wanted to be able to understand.

"You are more than worthy to do so. Even more than a blind fool like me. So don't say that you don't have a right."

"But Syusuke it's the truth."

"Tell me why then. Stop trying to avoid answering my questions."

"I'm a sick person. I don't know if I'll live. I'm going to America to get treatment for cancer. So how can someone with no future like me be allowed to love." she screamed.

All those words felt like a slap in the face. I can only imagine all the pain she was in. And I hated the fact that I wasn't even by her side. "Yuki...I..."

"Syusuke." I looked at her. Even though her face was tear-stained, she had stopped crying. Her eyes were now filled with resolve and pain. "Syusuke. This is goodbye."

"You don't mean forever do you."

"This is the end. This is the end of the two of us. The best way to keep to my promise to forget my feelings is to forget you. So this is the last time, we'll be meeting as friends. I'm going to forget you so you should too. Goodbye." With that she suddenly broke into a run.

I wanted so badly to run after her and never let her go but I didn't have the courage. I had already hurt her so much. Who's to say I won't hurt her even more. I couldn't be so selfish. She needed to go so that she could live. What am I thinking about? I should just go if not I'll regret it. Why am I thinking about this logically! I just needed to catch up to her. I can figure out the specifics later. What am I still doing here?

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know how long it had been since she'd left. I didn't think that my internal arguing had taken a long time. But apparently it had. I arrived at our street to find a taxi driving away. I knew it was her. I ran after it even though I knew it was futile but that was the only thing I could do.

I don't think I could ever forgive myself.

-YUKI POV-

I ran. Even though I was tired. Even though it was hard to breath, I continued. I had to get away. Get away from him and all these feelings.

I didn't want to tell him. I had contemplated about it for the last two weeks on whether to tell him. Truthfully, a part of me felt he had no right to know. The other part felt that I didn't have the right to tell him and get him worried about me.

By the time I could see my house, I spotted Onii-chan pacing outside. Once he saw me, he ran towards me. "Yuki, daijoubu?"

"Onii-chan can we go now? Please." I begged. He didn't say anything and the next five minutes went off like a blur. Before I knew it, our entire luggage was in the taxi and we were ready to leave. With a quick goodbye to my aunt and uncle, we left towards the airport, ready to forget all the bad feelings and hope that I could be blessed with a future. It was the end of this story. Hopefully the start of a better one.

* * *

I hope you weren't scared by the title, thinking it was 'The End'. Well, I guess it can be. It is the end of Part 1.

And for Yukimura lovers. Guess who is appearing in the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you!


	15. NEW BEGINNINGS

Is my updating faster? Now to all the Yukimura fans, are you ready? Our dear Seiichi makes his appearance in this chapter!

Thanks to all reviewers for of course reviewing:

**RenKun-Sensei: **Am I mean to make her have cancer? Yes, Yukimura is here! Enjoy!

**lovelyanimeangel: **I know Fuji isn't meant to be dense about things but let's just say he is in terms of love or maybe he was always chasing this image perfection of his ideal girl that he didn't realise that what he needed wasn't perfection but Yuki. Even people who are smart tend to take for grantedthings. Does that even make sense? Haha.

**invisible-gurl: **I know it feels like they ended up going one big round to end up at the beginning again. I guess that's why my story title is "Why Does Love Evade Me?" But at least they are sure of what they feel and are moving on. I guess in a way they will develop as people through this.

**SmartOotori: **huzzah to you too! You almost cried. Not that I'm saying that I like people crying but it makes me happy that my story can touch you like that. I hope you fine. Are you still facing your problem? You ok? I hope this chapter will help you feel better even if it is a little :)

**reader:** Truthfully, I purposely did it. It definitely wasn't unintentional. Am I mean to do that? and don't worry he is here. You'll see/read about him soon!

**asuna009: **I know right since 7th grade. What an idiot. But its my fault for making him this way. I'm happy you could feel what I was aiming for through my writing. I'm sure you will do well. I guess you just have to take what you read and absorb that and then see how you can learn and apply it to your own story. Make sure you always read your story before posting it up. You can usually tell if something feels right or wrong or if it suddenly doesn't flow. That's just based on my experience. It's not like I'm a professional.

I'm quite sure you don't want to listen to me ramble and are moreinterested in Yukimura (imagines fangirls pushing me aside) so i shall stop and enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: NEW BEGINNINGS**

-3 Months Later, July-

"Yuki, I know you don't like staying here but it's for your own good. It'll take time for your voice to heal and come back. So just rest and don't go outside of the hospital. Don't go running around either."

I could only nod to let him know that I understood. With that, Onii-chan left the room to continue his duties. I really hate it when Onii-chan treats me like a kid. But I guess it's his over protectiveness kicking in. He and Ryu oji-sancouldn't leave me alone. After a while they kind of got irritating. It's not that I wasn't thankful but they were both tired from their jobs. Especially Ryu oji-san. He had a whole corporation to run and yet he insisted and coming to visit me every day and he usually got his secretary to buy me clothes (some of which he chooses through catalogues) that I didn't have any chance to wear. His excuse: A beautiful girl needs to wear beautiful clothes. And I was in no condition to go shopping. He really needed to get married and have his own kids to spoil. As much as Onii-chan calls Ryu oji-san a hentai oji-sanfor making want to wear those clothes, they are quite similar. They care a lot for their friends and family but when it comes to work they are super professional and ready to draw the line between their personal and work life. Not to mention they are hot popular bachelors.

We had just arrived back in Japan about a week ago which was after my incessant asking if I could go back. Onii-chan didn't really want to but due to Ryu oji-san being slightly overbearing or in Onii-chan's words "He's an irritating old geezer who needs to stop acting so idiotically if not we'll all become idiots if we stay around him too long."

My brother didn't want me to be distracted by anything while I recuperated so we came back in secret. Except for Ren oji-san, Ryu oji-san and Reiko oba-san. I didn't even let Eiji know. Onii-chan thought it would be better to let as little people know so that I won't feel pressured to get my voice back.

So now I'm stuck in this room in the hospital for who knows long till I recover. It can be frustrating that I can't talk yet but I can still communicate by writing on the notepad though it can be a bit slow to get my point across.

**(Just a note: Since she can't talk, she'll be writing and I'll be putting her words in '**_**like this**_**'.)**

Onii-chan is renting a house but we don't really use it except for storage. I'm stuck here and he usually stays in the hospital working. This hospital was kind enough to offer Onii-chan a job here and most of the people here like him especially the younger nurses. They seem to pay extra attention to me and ask all sorts of questions about him. I could only laugh at this. They were definitely not his type and besides he isn't interested in love right now.

It has been kind of boring since there isn't really much to do. But Onii-chanhas taught me how to play the violin though I'm not very good. So I usually use some of my time practicing in the garden in the back of the hospital. I met some curious children at the same time. They were adorable and listened quietly while I played. I was supposed to meet them this afternoon again and they said they would bring more of their friends. Hopefully, it would become a routine which I looked forward to each day.

I would have to get my things ready. Usually when I was done they would ask me questions about America. What it was like, what my family was like, was it fun? They were really cute. It made me wish I had a younger sibling. I felt sad for them that they had to be stuck in the hospital at their age. So far I had met five of the children. There was a shy girl with short brown hair, Shiori-chan. Then there was a boy, Kai-kun who was totally crazy about power rangers. Dan-kun was in the next room to him and was enthusiastic about sports which was what landed him in the hospital in the first place as the broke his foot in a baseball incident in school. There was Mari-chan who was slightly snobbish and thought she was better than the other kids which caused the kids to dislike her. But I could tell she was actually really nice when she defended Shiori-chan when the boys tried to bully here. From then the two were inseparable. Lastly, Sho-kun who I met recently was a very polite and charming young boy who liked to read.

I was on my way to the garden when I saw that the two girls were already there and they were waving to me. I waved back and quickened my pace.

"Yuki nee-chan!" I turned around to see where the shout came from. It was Kai-kun and Dan-kun and they had brought another friend Hiro-kun which I later found out stayed in the room across from them. When we reached our usual spot they all sat down and I took out my notepad I wrote _'Let's wait for Sho-kun but in the mean time let's decide what you want me to play :) _'

Shiori-chan shyly raised her hand and when I looked at her she said "Eto, the song you played yesterday was nice. I would like to hear it again please." I smiled at her and she in turn smiled back. Before I could do anything else, Sho-kun appeared and he brought a friend. "Yuki nee-chan, sorry for being late." I just shook my head to say it was alright. "This is Kimiko-chan. She wanted to listen to you play." I stooped down to their height and I just waved and gave her a smile. She hid herself behind Sho-kun. I could only hope she would warm up to me soon. I gestured to them to sit them I got my violin and set up before I started playing the song Ave Maria. It was one of my favourite songs. I kept practicing this song to make sure I was good at it. I was kept proud of myself as I was able to play it quite smoothly without any mistakes.

When I was done, we had the usual chit-chat. They talked and I listened. It had already been an hour and we would usually go back inside. I was going to point out the time when Sho-kun said "Yuki nee-chan, Sei nii-chan who tells us stories about tennis seems a bit sad so I was wondering whether you could play for him."

Then Dan-kun added "He tells the most exciting stories about tennis. He is even the captain of his team. How cool is that."

"We were planning to see him later how about we all go together now." Asked Kai-kun.

Before I could say anything, they were already pulling me along with them. The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of room 375. The kids knocked and they all entered into the room. I just stood at the door looking at the scene before me. There sitting on the bed was a guy with dark blue shoulder length hair and beautiful dark purple eyes. He was definitely a bishounen. I could feel my cheeks heating up. He turned to face me and our eyes met. My face just lit on fire.

We were interrupted by Sho-kun "Sei nii-chan this is Yuki nee-chan the one I told you about." I quickly broke the eye contact and bowed. He gave me a small smile and gestured for me to sit. I needed to calm down. He was really beautiful and looked so gentle. I took a seat in a chair next to the bed while the children crowded around him on the bed asking him stories about tennis. It brought back memories. When they said that he was the captain, I could only think of Tezuka. I heard that he was having rehabilitation in Germany. I hope he would come back soon.

"Ne, Sei nii-chan are you strong?" asked Kai-kun.

"Of course, he's number one!" shouted Dan-kun.

I smiled at that scene. The door was not fully closed so I saw a nurse peer in as she passed by.

"Kids aren't you suppose to be back in your rooms?"

"Ah we got caught." Said Kai-kun as he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room with the others.

"Bye bye, Sei nii-chan, Yuki nee-chan." I waved to them as I got ready to leave as well. It would be awkward if I stayed here since I didn't know much about this guy. I was getting out of the chair when a hand caught my wrist.

"Stay." He said in a soft voice. So I sat back down. There was now an awkward silence.

I couldn't stand it anymore so I quickly took out my notepad and wrote _'We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Ikeuchi Yuki. I just came back from America. I hope you don't think I'm rude but I can't speak since I've lost my voice._' I quickly showed it to him to read.

"Gomen Ikeuchi-san. I forgot my manners. I'm Yukimura Seiichi from Rikkaidai Fuzoku Junior High."

I was shocked. _'You mean you are the captain of the national's number one junior tennis team. Wow. Dan-kun really wasn't kidding you are number 1. That means you are the same age as me. You are a senior in junior high right?_"

He chuckled at my response. It was the same one as his. That kind face. It just brought back unwanted memories.

"Yes I am a third year in junior high. You are quite knowledgeable about tennis aren't you?"

_'Well I used to play tennis so I came across your school's name quite often. So what is the captain of the number one team doing in the hospital? Did you injure yourself?'_

As he read it he gave a serious expression. To quickly rectify the situation, I wrote 'If you don't want to talk about it its fine.'

He gave me a weak smile in thanks.

_'So do you have any hobbies? I like to sing though I can't do that now. I enjoy playing the violin too even though I'm not very good at it. Reading is one of my hobbies._'

"I enjoy gardening. It helps me relax."

_'I love flowers too. They are beautiful. Looking at them helps me relax too. Have you been to the garden in the back?_'

"No. I haven't had the chance." Then he paused a second before he asked "Would you play for me? The children said you're really good."

I wasn't expecting that question. _'You can join us in the garden tomorrow. I usually play there with them in the garden. We can take a walk in the garden before that if you would like_.'

"I would like that."

_'I'll come by here to get you.'_

He nodded.

"Ikeuchi-san, if you don't mind me asking how do you stand not being able to sing. Doesn't it feel frustrating? I'm sorry if I'm asking too much."

_'It's fine. Please call me Yuki. When you call me by my family name I feel like you are calling my brother. He works here in the hospital.'_

"Please call me Seiichi as well."

_'Well, a few months back I felt my body become weaker. I lost strength and stamina. So I decided to quit the tennis club. I was quite good and was one of the regulars. My best friend the captain hated me quite a while because of that but I didn't want to pull the team down so I quit. I thought that at least I still had my voice. I could still sing and be in the choir. But I later I found out I had throat cancer. I was horrified. I didn't know what to do. Would I be able to sing and or even talk again? Would I die? It was really frustrating. I cried many times. But everyone told me that they would be there for me. It was hard but my family and friends were my pillar of support. My brother told me there was an operation but the success rate was very low. But if it succeeded I would be able to get my voice back. But the risks were that I would lose my voice forever or even death. But knowing that I had a chance of getting something precious back I couldn't say no. With that goal in mind, I worked hard and listened to whatever the doctors told me. The operation was a success. My brother says that I have to rest to get my voice back but even now I know that it isn't a 100% that I will get it back. I know it's a long story but thanks for listening.'_

"Thank you for sharing. And I'm sorry for asking. It must be painful for you to relive those memories again."

'_Even if they are painful, they are still my precious memories.'_

Yet again, he gave a weak smile. "But I still cannot understand how you stand this feeling. I feel useless." I could tell his voice was strained. He seemed to have fallen to the deepest pits of hell. I knew it. I was him a few months ago.

_'If you would like, I can listen. It helps to let your feelings out on a third party.'_

He didn't hold back. "How can you live knowing that you can't do what you love most! After getting this disease, after knowing the rates of success are low. How can you live! I can't play tennis anymore!" He was almost screaming and I could tell he wanted to cry.

_'You can cry I won't judge you.'_

I showed him the words I had written and he started to cry. I walked over to him and hugged him and rubbed his back in attempt to try to comfort him and calm him down.

We stayed in that position for quite a while. I didn't know how much time had gone. But it somehow felt right to be here.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me. I feel embarrassed to have shown you such a side of me."

_'It's fine. It was hard for me too but I told myself that I had to live for the people around me for the ones that supported me. Your life is precious so don't say things like you want to die. I feel really comfortable talking to you. I hope you would consider me your friend after today.'_

"Definitely and thank you."

I just smiled at his reply. After that we just talked about random stuff. I didn't know how long we talked but apparently it was for a long time as we were interrupted by the nurse.

"Oh Yuki-chan so this is where you are. Ikeuchi-sensei wanted me to tell you that he is coming by your room in one hour to do your check up."

I nodded in response. I would have to leave soon.

"And Yukimiura-kun you have some guests."

Behind the nurse entered 7 tall boys all carrying tennis bags. They were led by a guy with black hair and a serious and scary look on his face. He stared at me and it made me scared. His gaze caused the rest of the boys to look at me as well. Now it felt were. I was being watched as if I were a panda at the zoo. I felt my face getting hotter.

A red head guy blowing gum spoke up "Buchou is that your girlfriend. Kawaii ne." My face was probably red as a tomato now.

"Minna gomen. This is Ikeuchi Yuki. She is staying on the fifth floor. I just met her today. She isn't my girlfriend. She can't speak so she has to write it down." He introduced me to each of his team members.

I felt like I was intruding on their time together so I quickly wrote 'Seiichi-san I think I should go. Have fun with your teammates. I'll be back here tomorrow to pick you up. It was nice meeting all of you.'

I quickly grabbed my things and rushed out but I was pulled back by the same hand. He stood there and gently whispered in my ear "I'm looking forward to hearing your voice. I hope it's as sweet as you are. I'll be looking forward to tomorrow." My heartbeat quickened and when I looked to face him my face heated up all over again. When he let me go I quickly rushed out and closed the door behind me.

I stood outside and tried to calm myself down. Why did he say such things?

"_I'm looking forward to hearing your voice. I hope it's as sweet as you are. I'll be looking forward to tomorrow."_

Remembering his words just made my cheeks heat up again.

"Yuki-chan daijoubu?" A passing asked nurse asked me. I quickly nodded and retreated to my room.

I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I have to stop thinking about him or onii-chan will think there is something wrong with me. Why do I blush so easily?

There was a knock on the door.

Damn. Too late.

"Yuki are you ready?" He looked at me. "Yuki your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

He reached out to touch my face and I just shook my forehead.

"If you don't have a fever what caused you to become so red?" He was demanding an answer. This wasn't going to be easy dodging his questions. I had no choice but to feint sleepiness.

Onii-chan eventually left but this was definitely not the last I would hear about this.

* * *

Yukimura makes him appearance. Hopefully, you enjoyed it and review people! Please

Truthfully, I'm kind of curious as to how old my readers are. You don't have to tell me but if you could it would be nice. And if you don't wanna specify how old you are exactly it's fine. You can just let me know the range.

Category 1: 10 and below

Category 2: 11 to 15

Category 3: 16 to 18

Category 4: 19 to 21

Category 5: 21 and above

**NOTE/WARNING:**

**IMPORTANT-I'm thankful that many people have subscribed to my story but I want people to review. That way I know people are actually reading my story. Call me a narcissist but I love reviews and it makes me want to write. It just disappoints me that there are more subscribers than reviewers. I put in hard work into these chapters and I just want someone to tell me I've done well. I don't want to have to put a minimum review count before putting a next chapter. I don't care if it's a nice comment or a flame. It's better than nothing to me. **


	16. COMPLEX

Hello! New chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Hope I haven't scared anyone that I was going on hiatus/disappearing again. I was having some writer's block and I've become a little more busy recently. But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Just a note. I am satisfied with the reviews so I won't be imposing the minimum review rule for now. Though if I feel that it isn't satisfactory I will not hesitate to do so.

Thank you to all those you reviewed. I hope you will continue to do so.

**RenKun-Sensei:** Glad you enjoyed it. Hope this chapter isn't too much.

**lovelyanimeangel:** I managed to make you go kyaa. LOL. And thanks for understanding. Sometimes I say things that make absolutely no sense.

**Anime Alpha 14:** Thanks for understanding. Reviews they feed me. So you better review. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Yukimura! I love him too!

**invisible-gurl:** Really there aren't? I never really noticed. Haha. But you'll have to wait to find out who she ends up with. Though I think the main character will go through more suffering before she gets her happy ending. Am I mean to make her suffer so much? *Evil laugh*

**kitsune light:** Thanks for the compliment. Glad you enjoyed it and you you like this chapter too. Don't forget to review!

**miki725:** Glad you think my story has such moments. I know what you mean though. Sometimes I can't help but hold my breath and give a small squeal.

**asuna009:** Cool a valentine baby! Do you get loads of chocolates as birthday presents? You have the same birthday as Ootori Choutarou!

**Andrut:** I hope you won't be too biased towards that pair. Though Fuji hasn't shown his good points yet, I hope you'll consider their pair when he does.

**TeniPuriFan:** It's a secret. You'll have to continue reading to find out :) And thanks for reviewing!

**.animelove13:** You much younger than me. I hope you like Yukimura in this chapter. Two names…Hmm…I'm not too good at names but how about Ayame or Megumi or you can try googling Japanese baby names. Maybe by finding out the meaning, you may find a good name to suit your character. That's why I do sometimes.

**kaka:** Thanks and glad you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.

**AuroraxHime:** I haven't heard from you from so long. Glad to hear from you again. I hope you've enjoyed my chapters! Glad you like the couple. You must have been waiting for it for a while. Sorry to keep you waiting.

On with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: COMPLEX**

-YUKI POV-

~Next day~

Here I was standing outside room 375. I was slightly hesitant to knock on the door. I had promised yesterday to go for a walk with him today before we met up with the children today. I woke up this morning to find a reminder on my phone in the form of a message since we exchanged numbers yesterday.

So I took a deep breath to strengthen my resolve and knocked on the door. Then I quickly turned the knob and entered. Only to find him without a shirt as the doctor did his check up. I quickly turned around and slammed the door shut. Why didn't I wait for him to answer? I feel so embarrassed that I don't think I'll be able to look him in the face today.

I went to sit in one of the nurses' chairs behind the counter while I waited for him to come out. The image of his pale white skin and toned body couldn't get out of my mind. What am I thinking! I'm not some pervert. Argh!

"Yuki-chan I'm done. Let's go"

I turned towards the voice and saw him leaning over the counter. I looked up at him and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I must look like a total idiot.

He came round behind the counter and stretched out his hand for me to take but I didn't know what to do. Should I take it? I contemplated it for while and slowly stretched out my hand. Apparently, I was too slow for him and he grabbed my hand pulling me out of my seat. But he pulled me a bit too hard and I slammed against his chest. My heartbeat quickened. I wonder if he could hear how fast my heart was beating. And this just added to my humongous pile of embarrassment.

"Gomen. Daijoubu?"

I just nodded my head. I couldn't lift my face. If I looked at his face at that very moment, I think I might just die of embarrassment.

He just pulled me along and kept holding my hand. Would he let go or should I pull away? My thoughts were filled with questions about him. Before I knew it we were at the entrance to the garden.

"It's a nice day today. I can see why you come here often."

I tugged his hand to ask him to follow me. I quietly led him to a bench under the shade of a sakura tree. From my bag I took out a container and a flask. I thought that we should have some snacks since we going to be here for a while. This morning I packed some tea and made some muffins using the hospital kitchen. I would probably get a scolding for using it without permission. But hopefully they wouldn't since I left some as an offering. Though if Onii-chan found out, he would still scold me.

I offered him the flask and gestured for him to take a muffin and he accepted graciously.

"It's delicious. Did you buy this from a shop in the hospital?"

I shook my head and wrote _'I made these in the kitchen this morning.'_

"You're really good. Bunta would like these. He has a bit of a sweet tooth."

_'He's the red head right.'_

"Hai. Are the rest for the kids?"

_'Hai. I was free this morning and I thought they might get hungry. I like baking, it's fun. But cleaning up is the part I don't really like. My mother liked bak__ing and I used to help her when I was young.'_

"I see. You can ask the kids to help you next time. I'm sure they would like that."

_'I wouldn't mind. I'm just a little afraid of the mess they would make.'_

"I can help with damage control. Besides you are the bishounen Ikeuchi-sensei's little sister, the female doctors and nurses won't scold you."

I guess onii-chan was useful for something. I could only laugh at that thought.

"Yuki-chan."

I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry."

_'Doushite?'_

"Well, for saying that I couldn't live. You must have lost someone important to you for you to tell me all that. You must miss that person."

'_It's two people actually. I do. But I'm fine.' _

"Gomenasai."

'_Even though otou-san and Oka-san aren't with me anymore. I still have my Onii-chan, oji-san tachi and Oba-san.'_

I suddenly felt something warm on my hand. Seiichi-kun had put his hand on mine. It felt comforting but still I turned towards him asking why he had done such a gesture. But what he did next shocked me even more. He used his other hand and caressed my cheek while wiping my tears which I didn't know had even formed with his thumb. "Don't cry. Forgive this fool for making you cry." I gave a small smile.

The gentle motions of his hand. I couldn't help but want them to continue. I felt myself move one of my hands on top of his to hold it there. It just felt right.

"Sei nii-chan, Yuki nee-chan!" Hearing those voices brought me out of my daze. I quickly pulled myself out of that position, pretending as if nothing had happened. But of course the blush on my face told a different story. I could hear Seiichi-kun give a soft chuckle. Those gentle gestures reminded me of a certain tensai. Even though I'd told myself to forget him and bury my feelings. It was easier said than done. The feelings ran too deep. Forgetting him would be like forgetting a part of myself. But still I tried. I hardly talked to any of the regulars except Tezuka with some occasional emails, through which I found out how Seigaku was faring. I didn't dare communicate with any of the other regulars especially because I was afraid Syusuke might blackmail him. Don't people say that ignorance is bliss? Sometimes I wondered how I managed to let it go this far. To let him affect me this much.

"Yuki nee-chan? Yuki nee-chan?" I looked down to see Shiori-chan looking at me with worried eyes. "Yuki nee-chan daijoubu?" I quickly gave a nod with a reassuring smile.

Soon, all the children had arrived and I took out the muffins and tea while we sat on the grass and started talking.

"Yuki nee-chan. oishii desu." commented Dan-kun.

"I want to be able to make some. Can you teach me?" asked Shiori-chan.

"Sei nii-chan can help too right?" asked Mari-chan as she pulled his hand to beg him to go. I could tell Mari-chan had a bit of a crush on him from the way she blushed to the way she treated him The other boys I guess were kind of jealous so they teased and argued with her quite frequently. But still Mari-chan knew how to stand up for herself. So I wasn't too worried.

_'Maybe sometime later this week? _And you have to promise to be on your best behaviour alright?'

"Hai!" They responded simultaneously.

"Yuki nee-chan can we hear you play now?" Asked Sho-kun.

I quickly stood up and took out my violin. I couldn't help but wonder what I should play today. Then I saw in the distance, an old couple taking a stroll together. Then I remembered Canon's Pachebel in D. (For those who don't know it's used quite often now a days as the wedding march-the part where the bride walks down the aisle.)

I held my fingers firmly on the strings and followed through with the pull of the bow. I could feel my body move by itself. The sound that was produced just made me feel entranced by it. Being able to create such sounds made me happy. And if it could make others feel the same way, I would be more than glad to play. I guess this was my alternative since I couldn't sing. I don't think I could live without music. I guess to put it simply I was a music freak.

With the last note, I opened my eyes and was welcomed with a round of applause. Since it we were sitting in a central area in the garden instead of some corner, a few extra people had gathered round our group including the elderly couple. "Anata, wasn't that wonderful?" And in response to his wife's question, he nodded.

I couldn't help but be embarrassed at all the extra attention. I quickly bowed and thanked them for their praise. After the extra crowd dispersed, I quickly sat down and wrote _'Let's choose a more secluded spot next time.'_

"Why? People enjoy your music."

_'__It's embarrassing.'_

I felt Shiori-chan give a slight tug on my sleeve. "Yuki nee-chan, I love to hear you play. How about we have a con-con..."

"Concert." helped Mari-chan.

"A concert. Then we can make muffins for people to eat." continued Shiori-chan.

_'But I'm not very good. My Onii-chan is much better.'_

"But you can play the piano well right." commented Mari-chan. 'I've heard you play that day in the common hall. With my upbringing in the upper class I can tell that you are definitely a better than average pianist. If you're worried about not bring good, you can play the piano instead."

"Yuki nee-chan you're really talented aren't you."

"I didn't know that you could play the piano." commented Seiichi-kun.

_'My Oka-san taught us when we were younger. '_

"Oh. But Yuki-chan, since we're free why don't you put up a small performance. It'll give people something to do." Pushed Seiichi-kun.

"Yuki nee-chan we can help. So why don't we do it this Saturday?"

I couldn't help but hesitate. I mean isn't it a bit rushed. Saturday is like three days from now. If we have to bake in large quantities, wouldn't that tire everyone out? But their hopeful faces, even Seiichi-kun, it looked like they had already planned everything out.

"Yuki-chan, why don't you just do it? I'm quite sure you can't resist their puppy dog eyes anymore."

He was right. I guess you could say I wanted to be able to please everyone and I could hardly say no. So before I got myself in deeper and ended up making more promises, I quickly wrote _'Let me discuss it with my Onii-chan.'_

I saw Seiichi-kun give a small laugh. "You have a brother complex don't you?"

I immediately felt myself blush which led him to chuckle even more_. 'I need to tell him so that we can get permission to set all this up. We can't just do it you know.'_

He just kept quiet but I knew he had something to say.

Mou, did I really have a brother conplex?

-YUKIMURA POV-

After kind of deciding we would do the performance though we didn't really get a positive answer from her, we led the children back to their rooms and bid them goodbye. Then we went to find her older brother. I helped Yuki-chan tell him the gist of what we wanted to do before he asked to speak to Yuki-chan privately. He eyed me a few times in his conversation. As if checking me out to see if I had some hidden agenda. I guess Yuki-chan wasn't the only one who had a sibling complex.

I will admit that I liked Yuki-chan. When I first met her, I thought that she was kind of quiet because she didn't speak but I found out that it was because she couldn't and through her written words, I found out that she wasn't that quiet. She dared to express her views but not in an overbearing way. Seeing her handle the children, I could tell that she could be kind and caring. She looked so cute whenever she blushed. So much so that every time she did, I couldn't help but want her to blush more. I guess my cheekiness was enough to do so. I wanted to get to know her better but it was hard to do so when she was lacking the ability to speak temporarily. Nor did I want to scare her. I knew she was strong. She had been through something hard. Well apart from losing her parents and having cancer. I could tell that it was something else. But somehow she still manages to smile. But I wonder if that smile was real.

After Ikeuchi-sensei stared at me a few more times and finally gave a sigh which I think which was a sign of giving up, Yuki-chan returned back to my side. "So how did it go?"

_'Onii-chan said __that he'll talk with the director but there should be no problem."_

"That's good."

'_Ne, Seiichi-kun. Are you free tomorrow?'_

"Doushite?"

'_I wanted to go out for the afternoon to buy ingredients to make muffins. So I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me.'_

"It's not like I have much to do anyway. All I have is a check up in the morning."

_'We just need to go to the supermarket two blocks away. So I'll meet you __at your room at 3.30?'_

"I'll be waiting." She left to go back to her room and I just stood there watching her fleeting form disappear.

I definitely liked her as a person. But whether there was going to be more, time will tell. But for sure, she would become an important person in my life.

~Next day~

It was already 3.20 and I was already dressed to go on our errand. It's been a while since I've worn anything besides hospital clothes so I took a little more care in what I wore today. I wore a pair of jeans and a white wife beater and a khaki coloured cardigan. It was simple but it looked neat.

I heard a knock on the door and rushed over to open it. It could only be Yuki and since there was no sound from the other side I could only assume it was her. "Yu-ki..."

"Buchou."

"Yukimura."

"Oh minna. I didn't know you were coming."

"Oh Buchou, you're all dressed up. Going somewhere." hinted Niou.

"A date with that cute girl, Yuki-chan?" said Marui.

"That's not it." I quickly replied. I didn't want them to get the wrong idea.

At that very moment, there was a knock on the door again. Yagyuu who was closest, opened the door to reveal Yuki-chan in a yellow summer dress. I could see she was shocked to see all of us here. But she quickly went on to scribble something on her notepad. _'Seiichi-kun, your teammates are here so I guess you're busy. I can go by myself so enjoy your time with your teammates.'_

Once they read that note I could see them understand. And Niou and Marui had that all knowing look in their eyes which I knew could only mean trouble.

And yes it did. "Ne Ne, Yuki-chan. You must have something important to do with Yukimura Buchou. So why don't you just go." said Marui.

_'But you guys came down especially for him.'_

"Then Yuki-chan, how about this. Why don't you let all of us go with the two of you?" said Niou.

It seems she was all for the idea as she nodded enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but wonder how much trouble this would cause. But at least it would be more fun than sitting in the hospital all day.

-YUKI POV-

It was one of the few days I could wear the clothes given by Ryu Oji-san. It was still summer so the weather was kind of hot. I wish I could go to the beach but even suggesting the idea would be suicidal. I quickly changed into something that suited the weather. I'd chosen a yellow spaghetti summer dress and a pair of white sandals. I grabbed my small bag and notepad. Before heading to Seiichi-kun's room I made one final check to make sure I had brought along the list of ingredients to buy which I had used last night to plan and write.

When the elevator doors opened, I quickly rushed over to his room hoping I wasn't late. I knocked on his door waiting for him to open it. And when it did I couldn't help but be surprised when I came face to face with Yagyuu-san and soon the rest of the Rikkaidai tennis regulars. Realising that his teammates probably made a surprise visit. I quickly wrote _'Seiichi-kun, your teammates are here so I guess you're busy. I can go by myself so enjoy your time with your teammates.'_

I was about to turn and leave but Marui-san called out to me. "Ne Ne, Yuki-chan. You must have something important to do with Yukimura Buchou. So why don't you just go."

_'But you guys came down especially for him.'_

"Then Yuki-chan, how about this. Why don't you let all of us go with the two of you?" said Niou.

I didn't really like that mischievous look in his eyes but I guess it would be good to have the extra help to carry all that weight. My only response was to nod. Hey, it's not like they were going to work for free. I was planning to give them sweets for their hard work.

* * *

If anyone is wondering, I do have a complex of writing about big brothers being overprotective.

I guess it's expected that most of you are younger than me. I feel kind of old. Can't help but wonder if I should still be writing FF.

Don't forget to review and I hope you've enjoyed it!


	17. ERRAND

I had all this ideas/scenarios for the two of them. I hope it's not too much though I feel like I'm forcing it. But at least you get to see Yuki interacting with the Rikkai regulars. Also to let you know. I'm going to have two endings. I had actually planned for the story to be split into 3 parts and with a FUJI ending. But since it seems most people like Yukimura, I was thinking of having an ending for him. But I hope you keep reading even for the FUJI ending. Anyway tell me what you think.

**My thanks:**

**lovelyanimeangel:** Thank you for always reviewing. I hope this chapter isn't too much. Glad you enjoy the brother complex thing. Hope you get just as excited as when you read my last chapter. Just to say sorry in advance because the section half of the story is kind of draggy.

**invicible-gurl:** :p I know I'm mean making her suffer but like you said she needs to grow. Hope he'll make you swoon this chapter. Tell me if it's too much though. You don't have to choose who Yuki ends up with now, just hope you continue to read my story and enjoy it.

**RenKun-Sensei:** Haha, trouble just a tiny little bit. Don't worry more trouble will be coming soon. Though many laps will be assigned in this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing and continue to do so.

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko:** 1. New reviewer. Yah! You're much younger than me. 2. Does that mean you don't like Fuji at all? 3. Too many plushies. Piles them nicely on my bed. And I have no more space for me to sleep. Ooo plushies fire! Haha. 4. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

**Alpha14:** :) Actually I have a big brother but he's nothing like the ones in my stories. But still he ain't too bad. Something bad? You'll have to read to find out. But if they do meet I'll make a big situation out of it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue to do so from now on.

**Princeoftennisfangirl:** This was originally meant to be a Fuji ending so she should see them again. I'm not that mean to not let them see each other again. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Warning:** Editing and writing was done in half asleep state so it may not be so interesting and many grammar and spelling mistakes may appear. And the number of reviews was a little disappointed but I'm still thankful to those for reviewing.

Anyway enough of my rambling. On with the chapter! Enojy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: ERRAND**

-YUKI POV-

"Eh! This is where you were going?" complained Niou.

"I thought you were going on a date."

I could only laugh at their disappointment. 'Date? I think you guys are thinking too much. I've only known Seiichi-kun for 3 days.'

"I told you so." said Seiichi-kun.

"But still you were going out with Yuki-chan." argued Niou.

'He's just helping me run an errand.'

"Errand?" asked Jackal.

"We're buying some ingredients to bake muffins."

"MUFFINS! I want some! Oh Buchou can I have some please!"

"You'll have to ask Yuki-chan." He directed his eyes at me.

"Yuki-Chan onegai!" His reaction was too much like Eiji's so how could I refuse. I nodded to show my approval and ended up with a surprise glomming from him and a 'Yahoo!'

"Let's go! Let's go." said Marui-kun as he excitedly rushed us in.

"Yuki-san, what do you need to buy?" asked Yanagi-san. "I'm assuming you need basics like eggs, sugar and flour."

I quickly flipped to the page of my notepad with all my ingredients.

"Wow, that's a lot. Are you planning on feeding an army?"

'Well, there will a lot of causalities.' I've baked with kids before so I knew what kind of mess and wastage they could cause with their over enthusiasm.

"Why don't we split into groups." said Seiichi-kun. With that I quickly split the list into four. "Yagyuu you can go with Niou and Jackal with Marui. We need to make sure they don't cause trouble." I chuckled at that statement.

"Ah Yukimura, don't you trust us. I feel hurt." fake cried Niou-kun.

"I don't." replied Seiichi-kun.

"Hidoi." He said and fake cried into Yagyuu's shoulder. "Hiroshi, buchou's being mean."

"Niou stop making a scene." scolded Sanada-san. I guess even he didn't want to get on the bad side of the vice-captain so he stopped. But I wondered who he was most scared of, Sanada-san or Seiichi-kun as I saw the latter give him a slightly creepy smile. But maybe I was thinking too much.

"Akaya, you don't mind going with Genichirou and Renji do you?" I could see he wanted to argue about that decision but something made him stop. I actually wanted to offer him the chance to come with us instead. But I wasn't able to finish that thought as I felt someone grab my hand. "Yuki-chan so that means you're with me." I turned to see the owner of the voice right in front of me giving me a smile. "Let's go." He just pulled me along and I couldn't help but follow.

When we were out of the sight of the other Rikkaidai regulars he asked me "So what do we need to get?" I quickly lifted the list in my hand so that he could see. "Hmm...strawberries...blueberries...chocolate chips...vanilla essence...sugar. That shouldn't be too hard."

First we headed, to get the fruits. It wasn't too hard to find what we needed but it took some time to choose the best ones so that they would last longer. Having to contemplate if we should make banana muffins as well added to the extra time we spent there. But that decision was easily made when Marui-kun came passed by us and asked "Are you going to make banana muffins! I love them!" before being pulled away by Jackal-san with an apologetic look.

Next, we headed to find vanilla essence. Luckily for us the chocolate chips were in the same lane. I went to look for my favourite brand of chocolate chips while Seiichi-kun decided on a bottle of vanilla essence.

Somehow, I couldn't find that particular brand of chocolate chips. Even if it was imported, it's still a famous brand. I guess you could say I was stubborn in sticking to that one brand but I needed to satisfy my Hershey craving!

However, after careful scanning of the shelves I managed to find it but unfortunately for me it was on the highest shelf. I tiptoed and did my best to reach for it but to no avail. It was just a little out of reach. I held on to one of the shelves and tiptoed and jumped with one foot. But that wasn't such a good idea as I ended up slipping and was going to fall on my butt. I braced myself for the impact but it never came. But instead I found a warm arm around my waist. I turned and looked up to see Seiichi-kun's worried face. "Daijoubu?" I couldn't help but blush due to the proximity of our faces and my earlier embarrassing act. I nodded and he helped me onto my feet.

Once again I stared at the packet at the uppermost shelf. Suddenly I felt a body behind mine and I heard him whisper in my ear. "Which one do you want?" I pointed and his arm followed mine to reach for my desired item. Since he was so close, I was able to breathe in his scent. He had an earthy woody scent which felt natural and I liked it. Oh no. What am I thinking about!

"Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan." I turned to face him to answer his call. "Daijoubu?" I quickly nodded. "You didn't answer me when I called." I bowed my head to show I was sorry for my spacing out. "Anyway, is one enough?" I showed three fingers and he reached for another two. And yet again his enticing scent filled my nostrils. Somehow, it just calmed me.

"Yuki-chan." And again he called me gently to tell me to follow him. I couldn't help but see this princely aura around him. He actually looked like he was shining. There was this extra glow around him. Either I was dreaming or there was something in my eye. My hand unconsciously went to my eye and started rubbing it. As I rubbed I felt the irritation get worse. Something must have gotten into my eye.

"Yuki-chan which sugar should we get?" I saw him standing in front of the shelf trying to decide what type to get. "What's wrong?" he said as he looked at me. He walked towards me but I quickly shook my head trying to tell him I was fine. "You can tell me."

I knew I couldn't see what had gone in and rubbing it wouldn't do me much good either. So I ended up pointing to my eye.

His actions in response to mine shocked me. He held onto my chin and tilted my head up so that I was looking directly into his violet coloured eyes. "Did something go in?" But before I could even respond, he was gently blowing into my eye. Then I felt his fingers pick something from the corner if my eye.

"Doesn't that feel better?" he smiled. "Your eyelash had dropped into your eye."

I mouthed the words 'Arigato' hoping he could understand.

"Your welcome. You know Yuki-chan. You have really pretty eyes." he said as he tilted my head slightly higher to get a better look. "Your lashes are long and your eyes are a beautiful shade of green." My cheeks started to heat up and I couldn't help but look away in embarrassment. But instead of letting me go, his hand came and caressed my cheek and turned it so that I was looking at him again. "Yuki-chan, I like you. I like you a lot." My eyes widened in shock. Was this a confession? But he quickly added "As a person. You're a really interesting person you know." I couldn't help but feel relieve. I knew that I wasn't ready for love yet.

-YUKIMURA POV-

I saw it. The pain and shock in her eyes. But, when I said "As a person. You're a really interesting person you know" I could see her calm down. I didn't know if I said it to rectify the situation or did I just treat her as a friend. But one thing was for sure, she was afraid of love. She must have been so afraid to react that way. I too was afraid that I might scare her away. But I could help but like her more and more each day.

I knew I had to change the topic to get rid if this awkwardness. "Yuki-chan, since we have everything let's go. Everyone should have finished by now." We headed towards the check out to see the rest of them already there waiting.

"Buchou, what took you so long." said Akaya.

"Gomen, gomen."

"Let's pay quickly. I saw an arcade on the way here. We can stop by on the way back." said Bunta.

"But, Yuki-chan and the food." Then I felt a tug on my sleeve.

'Seiichi, it's fine. We should be alright for an hour.'

"Buchou, since she said it was fine. Let's just go."

I could only keep quiet to signify my silence. However, as I watched them pile the items on the counter, I couldn't help but frown. Sport drinks and sweets appeared among the listed ingredients we were meant to get. "What's all this?" I asked pointing to one of the bottles of gatorade.

"Yukimura, can't you tell it's a bottle of gatorade."

"I know what it is. What I mean is what is it doing among we were only supposed to get? Are you expecting Yuki-chan to pay for it?"

"Yukimura, we don't do free labour. Besides I think Yuki-chan wants to reward us for helping."

"Niou."

'Seiichi, don't worry. Niou-kun's right. I want to thank them for helping to bring back all this stuff. It's not like we could carry it all back. And if you guys want something else feel free to get it.'

"Honto?" asked Akaya. I saw her nod. But before he left I made sure to send him a smile to tell him to control himself.

Luckily, Genuchiro,Renji, Yagyuu and Jackal declined the offer. Niou seemed to have already chosen the items he wanted beforehand. Bunta just stood at the stand next to the counter choosing the flavours of gum he wanted. Soon, Akaya returned with a six pack of strawberry milk.

'Is that all you want?' asked Yuki-chan. Akaya just nodded. In response she slightly ruffled his hair but he didn't try to fight back. In fact it looked like he enjoyed it.

"You know, Yuki-chan, you would make a good mom. I wouldn't mind being your kid." commented Bunta.

"I agree." said Akaya.

"Ne Yuki-chan. What they said is true you know." said Niou as he casually draped on arm over her shoulder. "So how about being my wife and I can be the dad."

"Niou, what are you talking about?" scolded Yagyuu.

Thankfully, Akaya did something that made me very proud of him. He pushed Niou's arm off her shoulder. "If Yuki-san's the Oka-San, Buchou should be the otou-San. Sanada fukubuchou can be the oji-San and Yanagi senpai is the Oba-San. Jackal-senpai will be the uncle. Yagyuu senpai will be the big brother while Marui senpai will be the older sister and I'll be the baby of the family. Niou-senpai you can just be the dog or something."

"What's that you brat. A dog? You're gonna get it." said Niou as he wrapped him into a headlock.

"How dare you say I'll be a girl." said Bunta as he joined in torturing our youngest regular.

I could tell the rest were not amused. There was a slight twitch in Renji's left eye and Genichiro's frown deepened. Of course, what happened next was expected. "Niou, Marui, Akaya 100 laps tomorrow at morning practice. If you continue to fight and cause a scene, it's 200." The three of them stopped immediately but I heard Niou whisper something like "I'll get you later brat."

Watching the scene before me, I didn't notice that all the items had been scanned. "The total is 11,370 yen."

Of course, I was worried. That was a large amount. But instead of being worried like me, she took out a credit card and it wasn't just any credit card, it was a gold credit card.

"Wow and I thought Niou was rich. He has a platinum credit card in his wallet." said Bunta. "Now, I really want to be your kid. Buy me everything I want Mommy!" He had just glomped her. And Akaya had to join in and follow Bunta. "Me too." She just gave a small laugh. But I was not pleased especially with all the excessive physical contact.

"Minna, Yuki-chan can't breathe. Bunta, Akaya you'd better let her go." I smiled at them. Luckily, they were able to pick up on my subtle hint and immediately let go.

As we waited for her to pay, we each grabbed some bags and waited outside. I saw Akaya, dig through the bag he was holding for the strawberry milk. "Hey brat, give me one."

"No way! Yuki-san got it for me. And you have your Gatorade."

"But I feel like having some milk so hand over a packet brat."

"No way." said Akaya as he tried to protect the bag from Niou.

"Genichirou, add another 50 laps to their 100 tomorrow. That should teach them not to be so childish."

"Aww. Niou-senpai this is all your fault."

"What did you say, brat!"

"Genichrou another 50." He nodded. They both immediately shut up.

"Buchou, I have a suggestion." said Akaya.

"What is it Akaya?"

"Since Niou-senpai is the richest out of the rest of us. He should pay for our expenses at the arcade."

"Hey!"

"Well, we should be giving Yuki-chan a treat since she paid for everything. Well, it depends on Niou." I turned to smile at him.

"Niou you better just agree." said Bunta. Even though he whispered the next line I could hear what he said. "If not something worse might happen."

Niou just sighed in response and said "All right, I'll pay." But not before giving Akaya a glare.

I saw Yuki-chan emerge from the store. 'Sorry for making you wait. I can carry something.'

"Yuki-San don't worry, it's not that heavy." commented Yagyuu.

"They can take this as weight training." added Renji.

"Yuki-san just let us carry it. Especially since you bought us this stuff." said Akaya.

"And you're going to make muffins for us." added Bunta.

She nodded to signify that she agreed and we walked back towards the arcade we had passed.

"Ooo, I wanna play that basketball game." said Bunta. He dropped the bags he was carrying and headed over to the machine with Akaya following behind. I wanted to tell them both to be careful but Jackal beat me to it. "Bunta, Akaya don't just leave the bags here." he said as he picked them up and walked over to where the two were.

"Ne, Yuki-chan. Have anything you wanna play?" asked Niou. "Want to play DDR with me?"

'Sure. I haven't played it in a while.'

"You'd better watch out. Just letting you know I'm good."

'Is that a challenge?'

"Why don't we raise the stacks then? Loser buys a round of drinks. No using credit cards."

'You're on.'

They walked over to said machine and Niou popped in some coins. They started slow and chose an easy song. They both did well and chose a more difficult song. However, they both did well and managed to achieve an A grade. Somehow I could feel their competitiveness burning. I was surprised at how Yuki-can was so flexible, Niou was the same but that was something he learnt while trying to play tricks and escape from the consequences. She had a good sense of rhythm but I guess that was something she gained while singing.

Apparently, their dance battle had drawn a crowd when I heard someone say "They're good."

"So this is where you guys were." said Bunta as he emerged from the crowd with Akaya and Jackal behind him.

"They're going wild aren't they?"

"So who won?" I asked.

"If I'm not wrong. Marui should have won by 18 to 16. But if Jackal joined in, he would have won them both with a score of 22." answered Renji.

"Close. Jackal won with 24 points." said Bunta who looked a little sore.

"So who's winning?" asked Akaya

"They both seem pretty even. But with drinks on the line, they both don't want to give an inch. I guess it's more about pride than the money." Replied Yagyuu.

"They look like they are having fun together."

Looking at the two of them I couldn't help but be jealous. It wasn't just the fact that they could dance well, but the fact that they looked good dancing together that made me feel worse. Truthfully, it was a little tempting to cause Niou to lose. Or assign him another 100 laps.

After a few minutes, Yuki-chan came down from the platform. "Daijoubu?" I asked as she was slightly panting.

'Seiichi-kun, I'm fine just a little tired. Niou, you win. I don't have that much stamina anymore.'

"Here." I passed her one of the Garorade bottles Niou had picked up.

"Yuki-chan I'll take over." said Bunta as he headed to the platform before anyone could say anything.

"It won't take too long before they are done. Niou will choose a song that Marui won't have the ability to follow and he'll end up tripping them both." said Renji. Sometimes I'm amazed at how he could predict the most random things.

And of course he was right. They both came down the platform rubbing some sore part of their body. And I knew there was another person on Niou's list that he had to get back at after today's events.

"Hey, I saw tennis game. Wanna go try it out?" asked Akaya. And all of us being tennis freaks couldn't help but follow him. You would think we'd eat, sleep and breathe enough tennis to be sick of it.

I just stood behind and watched them. Even Sanada was having a go. But even his ability to play tennis at the national level couldn't help counter his lack of ability to deal with technology. I was able to give a small laugh but at the same time I couldn't help look at my hand and slowly bend my fingers repeatedly.

Guillain–Barré syndrome, slowly it would cause my nerves to become paralysed and it would start from my feet and work its way up. One day, I wouldn't be able to even hold a racket.

Suddenly, I felt something on my arm. It was Yuki-chan trying to get my attention. 'Seiichi-kun, want to play some air hockey?'

I knew what she was doing. She could read me so easily but at that point in time, I couldn't help but be thankful for it.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

Good night!


	18. REALISATION

It's already the 18th chapter. Okay I know most of you are probably pissed for me going MIA for 2 years but I just got too busy and I didn't feel motivated to write at all. I have a little more free time after my exam this afternoon.

To NagareBoshi.20 I did receive your PMs and thank you for liking my stories. I really appreciate it. I do hope you'll continue to enjoy my work. Thank you :)

Thanks to ShamelesslyUsed, lovelyanimeangel, invisible-gurl, Alpha14, Camille, slacker4life, Penguino Kid, PoT Lover D, lilsweetberry, Haruka Nya, Numba' one fan, Lady Syndra, Black ros and Guest for reviewing.

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: REALISATION**

-Yuki POV-

We had fun at the arcade. I was a little tired after our outing but I hadn't had that much fun for a long time. It was interesting to get to know Seiichi-kun's teammates and some of them actually reminded me of the Seigaku regulars.

As I walked through the hospital doors I heard a voice. "Yuki, where the hell have you been?"

Onii-chan. This isn't good_. 'I just went out to buy ingredients. I left a note.'_

"Leaving a note that says _'I'll be back in a few hours_' and not bringing your mobile isn't very reassuring Yuki."

I heard someone whisper behind me "Is that Yuki-san's boyfriend?"

Apparently, Onii-chan being overly sensitive at this point in time heard that. "Do I look like her boyfriend? I'm her attending doctor and older brother."

"Ikeuchi-sensei, if I had known, I would have told her to tell you." It was Seiichi-kun.

_'Onii-chan, if I'd told you, you wouldn't have let me go.'_

"Even so, you should have at least told one of the nurses."

_'Gomen.'_

"Now, I want you to go out whatever you bought wherever you need to and then head straight back to your room. No detours. And if you aren't there when I come for your check up in half an hour you'll be in for it." Then he turned to Seiichi-kun. "Yukimura-kun, Nakamura sensei has been looking for you. Something about a date." I saw him stiffen.

"Arigato Ikeuchi-sensei."

"I don't know who the rest of you are." He pointed at the Rikkaidai regulars behind us. "But after you help but those bags away. I suggest you leave. A bunch of rowdy teenaged can't be good for patients who need rest."

I was about to tell him who they were but I heard Niou-kun speak up. "How can you say that we're a bunch of rowdy teenagers when you don't even know us?"

"It's not that I think all of you are but you." he pointed at Niou. "You." Then at Marui-kun. "And you." And finally at Kirihara-kun. "I don't trust. You have the words troublemakers written all over your foreheads." I saw Seiichi-kun give a quiet laugh.

"Where where?" cried Kirihara-kun as he tried to wipe away the imaginary words on his forehead. Marui-kun could only slap his face with his palm due to Kirihara-kun's actions and having been grouped as a troublemaker.

"See what I mean. Anyway I've got to go. Remember Yuki, half an hour." said Onii-chan as he walked off.

"Yuki-San you're Onii-chan's mean." cried Kirihara-kun after Onii-chan left. I could only pat his head in hopes of comforting him. Truthfully, he kind of felt like a cute little pet.

"Minna, let's go." said Seiichi-kun. So I quickly led the way to the kitchen. As I looked at the ingredients sitting in the fridge. I couldn't help but think that I needed a whole lot of sleep for tomorrow.

We headed back into the lobby where the elevators were. "Seiichi, Yuki-San we'll be heading back now. We don't want to cause any trouble." said Yanagi-san.

_'You don't have to take what my older brother said to heart.'_

"No, it's fine. Besides it's getting late and we have school tomorrow." argued Yanagi-san.

"Alright minna. I'll see you and work hard at practice."

_'If you come tomorrow there'll be samples if you want to try.'_

We watched them walk out before we entered the lift to head back to our rooms. We parted ways at the 3rd floor but I couldn't help but feel that Seiichi-kun was still feeling nervous and maybe a little scared even about what Onii-chan had told his just now. He was trying to smile to pretend that everything was alright. It just didn't sit well with me.

After taking a bath especially since I sweated a bit when I played, I sat on my bed waiting for Onii-cham to arrive. I couldn't help but wonder if Seiichi-kun was alright.

I heard a knock on the door and saw Onii-chan enter the room. "Yuki, how are you feeling?"

_'A little tired but I'm good.'_

"Seriously, you had me worried. If you want to go out next time, I promise to be more willing to let you go so just promise me that you'll let me know."

_'Gomen Onii-chan. And I promise that I will.'_

"Good. Now let's start on your checkup." I just followed the routine that we were so used too. Luckily, nothing was wrong. Though Onii-chan gave me a warning before he left. "Since you've tired yourself out today, sleep early and don't run around the hospital. If I find out that you have, I'm going to make sure to hire someone to watch over you. Either that or I'm confiscating your iPod." Of all things he had to threaten me with me. My iPod was one of my most precious items. It helped me to keep in touch with my music.

However, even with such a big risk, I couldn't help but think that I should go see Seiichi-kun.

After waiting for a good ten minutes to make sure that Onii-chan was gone and would not return and also assuring the nurse that I would be around the hospital, I made my way to the elevator as stealthily as possible.

I found myself outside his room again. The lights were off, so I wasn't sure if he was in. I knocked but there was no answer. If I had to wait outside for him I might get caught by Onii-chan who is making his rounds. Deciding that that would not be a good outcome, I opened the door and headed inside to wait for him to return. I turned on the lights to find it empty. After spotting a chair in the corner I turned off the light and went to sit in it. I couldn't have anyone spotting me inside either. I plugged in my earphones listening to the music to pass the time and ended up closing my eyes to better appreciate the music.

The next thing I knew, I found myself being gently shaken. "Yuki-chan,Yuki-chan." I must have fallen asleep. I slowly opened my eyes to see Seiichi-kun. Of course, I was a little shocked so I ended up jumping up and into his arms. "Daijoubu?" he asked. As usual my blushing kicked in. Why was I so accident prone? And I was supposed to be the one asking him that question. Not the other way around.

He helped me up onto my feet and went back to sitting in my chair while he sat on his bed facing me. "So what are you doing here? And I hope for your OniI-chan's sake you don't do this very often." I couldn't help but feel confused at his statement which he noticed "I hope you don't often sneak into boys rooms and fall asleep there." Of course, I felt a little irritated at that statement. I hope he wasn't insinuating that I was some loose girl. Well, it wasn't a totally false statement but I only did it with guys I trust. Like Eiji. Daigoro's too fluffy and comfy to overlook. Besides he's my cousin and he's not that kind of guy. And I have done it a few times in Syusuke's room while I waited for him to finish bathing. It's not like anything would have ever happened anyway especially since he didn't any feelings for me.

"Yuki-chan Daijoubu? I was just kidding." I gave a small pout to show my slight displeasure. "Maybe I should make you angry more often. You have a cute pout." Mou. How does he know to make me blush so easy? Does he have some manual called '101 ways to make Ikeuchi Yuki embarrassed.'

"Ok enough with the teasing. Gomen. But did you need something from me?"

I quickly wrote _'Seiichi-kun Daijoubu?'_

"Doushite? I'm fine. I had lots of fun today even though it was a little tiring. And I just noticed you keep writing -kun behind my name. It's fine if you don't. I don't mind. And when you get back your voice, it's fine to just call me Seiichi."

_'Arigato Seiichi. You don't have to use -chan for my name too. I know you're trying to change the subject with this but are you really fine?'_

"I told you I'm fine unless you know something I don't know."

_'Seiichi, I saw it. That scared look on your face when Onii-chan told you that Nakamura-sensei was looking for you.'_

"Don't worry. It's nothing."

_'I know it's not nothing. Is it about your operation? Did they find something? Is the date for your operation scheduled?'_

"I guess I can't hide it anymore. The operation is scheduled for the Sunday next week. The 3rd of August."

_'It's not only that is it?'_

"They chances of the surgery being successful are higher due to my age. But the doctors seemed to have found that some of the major nerves that need to be operated on in a more difficult position to reach and operate on. Because of this even a little mistake may hurt my nerves to such an extent that I may not be able to hold a racket again."

I could only hold his hands hoping it would comfort him. I knew it was hard on him. Not only does it affect his morale but his ability to get better. He needed to believe that he would be able to pull through.

_'Seiichi, zettai Daijoubu dayo. You'll be able to play tennis soon. Once the operation is over, you start recovery and you'll be ready just in time for nationals.'_

"How can you be so sure nothing will happen? The odds are against me."

_'Seiichi, all you have to do is to believe. If you believe it will happen.'_

"To even believe, it's not even that easy. So how do you even connect believing to the success of the operation?"

_'Well, if you want some hardcore evidence, there's the Pygmalion effect.'_

"Yuki, you don't have to make something up just to make me feel better."

_'I'm not making it up. It's real. The Pygmalion effect shows that if you think positively, you will succeed and vice versa.'_

"Yuki, even if I were to believe you, it's not that easy."

_'Seiichi, don't you want the surgery to be successful?'_

"Of course, I do."

_'Then all you need to do is remember that desire for success and forget about all the other things. And don't forget I'll be here for you no matter what.'_

"Yuki." he said softly while taking my hands in his. "Arigato." I don't know how long we stayed that way but slowly as time went by I could feel some of that tension and fear he'd been keeping within himself slowly dissipate.

However, as much as I wanted to stay I knew it was time for me to go. Onii-chan might have found out about my disappearance. But I knew Seiichi would be fine. Slowly, I slipped my hands out of his. He was obviously confused at my actions but I quickly wrote _'SeiichI, sorry I can't stay with you any longer, Onii-chan have already found out that I've disappeared. And besides it's late. You'll be fine won't you?' _He nodded. _'I'll see you tomorrow.'_ He nodded again.

I grabbed my things and waved at him to say goodbye. But before I could even open the door, I felt a pull at my wrist and I was slammed into a body. "Yuki." To say I was surprised was an understatement. He was hugging me tightly causing my face to be pushed up against his chest. "Don't leave me."

I couldn't help but be confused at his words. Somehow I felt there was more meaning to his words but I knew that I tended to over think things. So I'm just guessing it was the fear speaking. I gently pushed myself against him so that I could meet his eyes. I gave him a small smile and nodded. _'Don't think too much alright. And sleep early.'_

He let me go and I walked towards the door but not before giving me a reassuring smile and I left.

-Seiichi POV-

I just felt a burst of courage. I knew it from the moment when her hands had touched mine. I knew it from the moment she was willing to not turn away from me. I knew it from the moment she could accept this weak and fallible side of me. I was lost before because I didn't know who I could talk to about this fear of mine. I couldn't appear weak in front of my friends because I was their leader. And I didn't want to worry my family. She was the first person who could understand me.

All these feelings just built up and just burst, causing me to do such actions. I wanted to tell her. To just tell her how I felt. To tell her how much I had fallen and fallen badly. But a picture of those eyes from this afternoon just appeared in my head. She didn't want to love. She was scared. She would be troubled. And even if she wasn't she didn't deserve to be stuck with me. I'm weak and my future is uncertain. I may end up having no future at all, living my days just waiting to die since my whole body will eventually be paralysed or I might just die on the operating table. It wasn't fair to her, especially to her whom I had grown to care about. It just wasn't right.

But this time, I knew it was too late to pass it off as nothing. I had to give an excuse for my actions. So I said the first thing I could think of. "Don't leave me." Which wasn't wrong. I didn't want to let her go. She felt warm and comforting and she felt so right to be in my arms.

Luckily, she didn't think much of it and gently pushed me and ended our contact. _'Don't think too much alright. And sleep early.'_ I could only wave as she left and I did my best to show her a smile.

When she left I could only fall back onto my bed and give a sigh of relief. I needed to have more self-control.

-SHIORI POV-

I'm so happy at what we've done. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Yuki nee-chan and her Onii-chan, Ikeuchi-sensei are playing a beautiful melody. I feel so calm listening to it and it just makes me feel all warm and tingly inside.

Yesterday I could tell was kind of a disaster. Not only did we make a mess, we kept wasting ingredients. We probably took a lot more time than what Yuki nee-chan would take if she did it by ourselves. But Yuki nee-chan was really kind and patient by not scolding us but teaching us slowly. I wish she really was my Onee-chan.

After making sure we could be supervised by Seiichi nii-chan, she went on to make something else. I asked her what it was but she told me it was a surprise. Who knew Yuki nee-chan could make cakes as well. I hope I can one day be like her.

I know Mari-chan has a crush on Seiichi nii-chan but I think he and Yuki nee-chan look perfect together. I hope they end up together some day.

"Ano..."

"Ha...hai!" I turned to face a tall black haired man. He was even taller than Seiichi nii-chan. But his right foot had a cast on it and he was holding a crutch. He looked kind of scary to me.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Erm...we're having a small concert. If anyone makes a donation it goes to helping the hospital and the patients."

"I see."

"Erm...we have some muffins and cakes."

"Oh."

"Would you like some?" I asked excitedly.

"Muffins would be nice."

"Erm...what flavour would you like. We have chocolate, banana, strawberry and blueberry. There's also cheese cake and ti..ti..tiramisu cake." Finally I'd manage to say the name. It was really hard me to say the name. Mari-chan told me it's a French word. I was really jealous when she could say it without any problems.

"A strawberry and chocolate muffin will be fine." he smiled as he said this. He suddenly didn't feel so scary anymore.

"Erm...Onii-chan why don't you take a seat and I'll bring it to you."

"Arigato, Erm...what's your name?"

"Shiori!"

"Arigato, Shiori-chan."

"Hai." I quickly went to the table to grab the muffins before heading back to see a brown haired girl walk up to the black haired Onii-chan.

"Onii-chan, so this was where you were."

"Gomen, gomen. I was trying to take a walk."

"Well, everyone's already in your room waiting for you."

"Alright, I'm coming." he said as he quickly got up.

I needed to give him the muffins before he left. "Ano, Onii-chan your muffins."

"Ah, Shiori-chan." I handed him the muffins. "Arigato."

"You like strawberry right?" He held the strawberry one to the girl. "It's a strawberry muffin."

"Arigato, Shiori-chan was it?" smiled the girl.

"Hai!"

"Shiori-chan, it's not much it's to say thank you for the muffins." He handed me a 1000 yen bill. "Can you help me make sure it goes into the right place?"

"Hai!"

"Shiori-chan we have to go already so see you around."

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan, bye bye!" I waved as they walked off.

Somehow I couldn't help but feel a warm feeling like I've done something good.

* * *

Even after 2 years I will still love it if you guys reviewed. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	19. SCARED

Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. 2 Months is a bit long but at least not 2 years right :) Thanks to everyone who updated : **slacker4life, Lady Syndra, invisible-gurl, DreamUnicorn247, tsuki-shinigami, Black rose **and** surugasasa.**

I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and new readers too.

Hopefully you guys will review.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: SCARED**

-YUKIMURA POV-

"Despite the loss of our captain, we will secure our third championship."

"I leave it up to you Sanada."

"Yukimura you just need to focus on recovering and you'll be in time for the nationals."

I knew he didn't have any hidden meaning behind his words just the belief that I would be able to recover. But it just gave me some kind of unwanted pressure.

Suddenly I felt a warmth on my clenched fist.

'_Seiichi-kun, zettai daijoubu.' _

I couldn't help but be thankful for her.

'_I'll be with you until you go in and I'll see you when you come out ok?'_

Recently, I've spent most of my time with her. We usually had our meals together and talked just about anything. She was a constant strength for me and I always felt relaxed in her presence. She gave me courage and hope. Oh how I wished she would forever be by my side.

"Sanada, it's time for you to go."

"Then I'll take my leave then. Yuki-san please look after Yukimura for us."

She gave a confident nod as he left.

She came over and sat next to me on the bed.

'_Seiichi-kun, there are still 4 hours before the doctors come. Do you want to take a nap before that?'_

"Yuki-chan, I'll be fine. Besides I'll be sleeping during the period that the surgery is being done."

'_But you look really tired. You didn't sleep well last night right?'_

How was it she could always see through me? Truthfully, I didn't want to sleep because I was scared. Recently all I've had was nightmares. Dreams of myself lying on the operating table and sometimes seeing the worse outcome occur. Seeing visions of yourself dying was not very reassuring.

I didn't want to worry her. "I'm fine." And I didn't want her to think I was uncool.

'_Are you sure? Even lying down will help.'_

"Since you are so resolute about it, I'll do it on one condition."

'_Anything. I'll do anything to help.'_

I gave her a smile. I took her arm and pulled her against me and lied down on the bed. "This is my condition." I said as I saw the shock on her face. "You did say you'll do anything right." To further prove my point I pulled her closer to me. Her shock turned into a frown. I couldn't help but give a small laugh seeing her reaction.

"You're cute when you're angry too." I told her. I decided the little joke had gone on for long enough so I let her go and sat up.

She did the same and quickly reached for her notepad to right down something.

'_Mou, Seiichi-kun. You need to stop teasing me. If someone had walked in on us, we would have been in big trouble. They would have misunderstood.'_

"Is it that bad to have a misunderstanding with me?"

I saw her blush. _'I didn't mean that. I just meant you should do this only with someone you like.'_

"I'm sorry." I said as I gave her a smile being happy that she didn't hate me.

I saw her stand up. _'Now if you don't actually have a real condition. I will take my leave first.'_

I quickly grabbed her arm. "I actually do." I brought her to sit on the bed. "Now lie against the wall and stretch out your legs." I saw the confused and slightly apprehensive look on her face. I quickly rested my head on her lap and turned to face her. "This should be fine right." I told her though I saw the somewhat outraged look on her face. And an even darker shade of red tainted her cheeks. "Don't worry, if anyone sees us like this I take up full responsibility." I heard her sigh as she resigned to her fate.

There was a silence between us but it was a comfortable silence. I could feel the slight breeze and rays of sunlight enter the small room through the open window. The curtains were fluttering in the wind.

I closed my eyes trying to relax myself and clear my mind. At this point in time I didn't want to think about anything. Be it the surgery, the finals or her. I just wished this peace could continue.

Suddenly, I felt fingers stroking my hair. It was so comforting. The way her fingers caressed my hair felt so good I couldn't help but give a moan. I must have surprised her. She probably though I had fallen asleep. I could already imagine the blush on her face. Her fingers quickly retracted and I couldn't help but sigh at the sudden lack of contact. I quickly grabbed her hand in response and brought them back to where they were seconds ago. "Don't." I told her softly. "It felt good. Don't stop. It really helps me relax." With my prompting, she continued her ministrations. Soon I felt my breathing slow and a light sleep overcome me.

-YUKI POV-

I could feel a small breeze blowing lightly against my face. I must have fallen asleep. But what woke me up was the sound of giggling. I opened my eyes.

The next thing I saw was two nurses standing at the edge of the door. One of which had a phone in their hands and that phone was being pointed at me. The first thought that ran through my mind was 'Why were they trying to take a picture of me?'

Then I suddenly remembered where I was. I quickly looked down and saw the familiar shade of dark blue hairs and my fingers tangled in them.

Don't they have anything better to do? I quickly took my note pad and wrote _'Maki-san, Kino-san what are you doing?'_ I added the scowl on my face to show the displeasure at their actions.

I saw them quickly put the phone behind them, give a wry smile and escaped. But as soon as they left, one of them popped their head back in. "Yuki-chan, sorry to disturb you guys but Yukimura-kun's surgery is in one hour. He needs to get ready soon. It's best if you wake him up." She quickly told me before retreating.

Recently, I've spent most of my time with him. I've become more comfortable around him especially since he was the same age as me and we had many things in common to talk about. It's been fun spending time with him but I wished he would stop teasing me so much. I've spent time with his teammates when they've come down. They were so noisy sometimes that it just reminded me of Seigaku.

I looked down at his face and I couldn't help but stroke his cheek. He must be so tired. I'd noticed the eye bags appearing under his eyes. I'd even overheard him asking the doctor for sleeping pills. I wished he would tell me what was wrong but I didn't want to force it out of him either.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. And almost 3 hours had passed since this morning. I couldn't help but feel bad. I was the one who was supposed to look after him but I ended up falling sleeping as well.

I gently shook him trying to get him to wake. But he didn't stir. At times like this I wish my voice was back. I attempted to wake him again so this time I shook him harder. It seemed to work as I felt his slowly stir and he opened his eyes to take a look around. He turned his head to look at me. Giving me a smile he said "Good morning." I gave him a small smile back.

'_Did you sleep well?'_

"It was perfect. Did anything happen while I was asleep?"

'_Truthfully I fell asleep too. I woke up a few minutes before. Maki-san and Kino-san were in the room giggling which ended up waking me up.'_

"What were they laughing about?"

'_They were taking photos. I think they were pretty amused.'_

"So you're saying they took a picture of the two of us like this?"

'_I think so.'_ I couldn't help but blush thinking the position we were currently was forever embedded in a single photo.

"Then I'd better ask them to send me a copy."

I couldn't help but give him a light slap on his shoulder after hearing his intentions.

"Gomen, gomen. Though I think I would have liked it as my cellphone wallpaper."

I couldn't stand his teasing anymore and pushed his head out of my lap and got of the bed. _'Maki-san, said that it's almost time for the surgery. They should be coming to pick you up soon.'_

I saw his smiling face turn into a slight frown. "It's guess it's time."

I was about to go towards him when I heard a slight knock on the door. It opened to reveal a middle aged lady and an elderly woman.

"Obaa-san, Oka-san." Said Seiichi-kun as he got of the bed to greet them.

"I didn't know you had company." Said the older of the two women.

I quick took that moment to bow and give them my greetings. _'Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Ikeuchi Yuki desu.'_

"So this is the lady Seiichi has been talking about." Said the younger lady.

'_Sorry I am unable to give you proper greetings.'_

"Do not worry. Seiichi has told us that you have lost your voice."

'_Thank you for understanding.'_

I knew that they had come to see Seiichi-kun and I should give them some space so I decided it was time for me to leave.

'_Seiichi-kun, I'll take my leave. Take your time with your family.'_ I turned to the two other women. _'It was nice meeting you.'_

I was about to move to leave the room but I felt a hand on my elbow holding me back. I turned to see the hand belonging to Seiichi-kun. "I'll see you before I go in right?"

I gave him a big smile and a nod. With that reassurance, he let me go.

-YUKIMURA POV-

After she left I quickly went out to find the nurse, Maki-san. I found her sitting at the nurse's desk.

"Maki-san."

"Oh Yukimura-kun."

"I heard it's time."

"Yes. The doctor will head to your room soon."

"I understand." I hesitated for a moment but I quickly asked her. "Erm, Maki-san. I heard you were in my room just now."

"Oh about that. I'm sorry it's just that you and Yuki-chan looked so cute together. We just couldn't resist."

"It's fine. It's just I was wondering if I could get a copy of the picture you took."

I saw her face light up with a wry smile. "I see. I see. Don't worry I'll email it to you when you come out of your surgery. This way you have something to look forward to after you wake up."

"Arigato."

"Most of the nurses here are supportive of your love, Yukimura-kun. So don't give up. Yuki-chan is a good girl."

Apparently I was that obvious. But apparently not obvious enough to one person.

I returned to my room to see my mother and grandmother sitting down discussing something.

"Oh Seiichi, are you ready?"

"Hai. The doctor will be here shortly."

"Seiichi, are you scared?" asked my grandmother. "You know it's ok to be scared."

Surprisingly, I wasn't as scared as I was before. My heart seemed to have calmed down. It had only been a few hours but it seemed that the burden on my shoulders had been lifted. Those few hours of sleep in her lap seemed to have worked wonders. I realized then that I didn't have any nightmares just a dreamless sleep which was what I really needed. It seemed like she was my guardian angel watching over me. I still remembered how relaxing the caresses of her fingers were on my hair.

"Seiichi?"

"Hai Oba-san. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm not as scared as I thought I would be."

"You'll be just fine." Said Oka-san. I gave a nod giving her reassurance that I felt the same way.

-YUKI POV-

I waited by the entrance to the operating room. I'd already seen a few of the doctors head in to prepare for the operation. So I knew that Seiichi-kun would be going through those doors soon.

I heard the noticeable sound of the gurney getting closer. I turned around to see two staff pushing the gurney while Seiichi-kun's family trailed behind it.

The gurney came to a stop just outside the doors. The medical staff stood to the side to give the family words of goodbye before Seiichi-kun was wheeled in.

"We'll be right there once you wake up." Said his mother. And a man behind her who I assumed was Seiichi'ken's father gave a nod.

"Onii-chan, good luck." Said a younger girl who I think was his younger sister that he told me about.

"Seiichi, just think of it as taking a nap and once you are wake up everything will be the way it's supposed to be."

"Hai Oba-chan."

After giving his family a reassuring smile, he turned to me. "Yuki-chan." His family members stepped to the side as I quickly stepped nearer. "Once I wake up, give me some of your time. I have something I want to tell you."

'_Definitely. I'll look forward to whatever it is you want to tell me.'_

"Arigato Yuki-chan. It's guess it's time for me to go in."

But I quickly raised my hand to stop the staff from pushing the gurney. _'Truthfully, I don't have anything else to tell you. But erm…anyway this is for good luck ok.'_ I bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

I could see he was surprised. But it was just meant as a sign of good luck. For me before I went in for my operation. Onii-chan gave me a kiss on the forehead and it made me feel better.

Soon the shock on his face wore off and a smile took its place. "Thanks for the luck. I'm looking forward to a welcome back kiss when I wake up. Or maybe a kiss to wake me up would be good."

I just sighed at his remark. _'Since you are still able to tease me, I'm thinking you will be fine.'_

"I guess you're right." I gave him a smile and with a final squeeze of his hand, he was finally wheeled past through those doors.

-2 hours later-

"Ikeuchi-san. Why don't you go and take a rest. You've been up since this morning with Seiichi right? Besides there is still a few more hours before the surgery is done." said Seiichi-kun's mother.

'I guess I'll take a walk to stretch my legs then.'

"Take your time Ikeuchi-san.'

I decided to grab a sandwich to eat before I made my way to the garden. I was walking towards the convenience store on the first floor when I heard a voice.

"I'm kind of curious as to how the matches went."

Matches? Wait now looking closer at that guy I realized who he was. Wasn't he Ann-chan's Onii-chan. The captain from Fudomine. I heard he was in the hospital due to an injured ankle because of a tennis match he had with Akaya kun. The Rikkai regulars told me about his devil mode but they were trying to stop him from using his devil mode as it was a self-destructing form.

He must have been talking about the Kantou finals. Seigaku vs. Rikkaidai. I told myself I didn't want to know anything about the match and I did my best to ignore any information about it especially after realizing Seigaku was playing.

"What? Fuji's knee?!"

Is he talking about Syusuke?!

Coming out from my thoughts I wanted to further question him but he had disappeared. I looked around and saw him doing his to get to the lobby despite his injury. I quickly followed after him and saw that he was already outside trying to get into taxi. Without even thinking I got in on the other side.

"Who are you?" he asked.

'I'll tell you on the way but please let me go with you to the final match.'

He seemed to notice the desperation on my face and he didn't want to waste time arguing as he told the driver the destination.

As soon as we were on the road he turned to look at me, scanning me from head to toe. "You're from Seigaku right?"

'I used to be. Now I'm just a patient at the hospital. Currently, I've lost my voice so I'm using this notepad to communicate. Can you tell me what's happening at the finals match?'

"Apparently Fuji's knee is being targeted by the opponent. He's having a hard time with his opponent. He's under even more pressure because if he loses or forfeits this match Seigaku will lose the finals."

'Is his opponent Kirihara Akaya?'

He looked at me, a little shocked. "Do you know him?"

I nodded. "Even though he is a sophomore he's not to be underestimated."

I knew that but Syusuke's strength was more than that. I've know him for so long. He never plays at his full potential. That idiot must have been playing at his opponent's strength and gave his opponent a chance to hurt him like that.

'Tachibana-san. I know it's a little hard for me to ask this of you but please don't tell anyone that I've come. I just want to observe the match. I don't want anyone to even know that I'm in this hospital.'

"I'm guessing you must have your reasons. And I will respect that."

'Arigato.'

"For now let us just concentrate on the situation at hand."

'Hai.'

In my mind, I was scared. Scared of the unknown. Scared of what was happening on the court.

Soon we reached the venue. I quickly helped him out of the car as we ran as fast as he could to the court.

There he was running around the court struggling to reach the ball before he fell down. I've never seen him in this state before. He looked like he was in so much pain.

Then I saw Akaya-kun hit the ball back and it hit him in his stomach causing him to kneel over in pain. I can't stand to see him in this state. This is not how it's supposed to be.

Akaya-kun walked over to the net and said "I hit you again. I'm really sorry. I thought someone with your reflexes would dodge it."

I can't believe Akaya-kun played this way. Syusuke shouldn't be losing to this kind of tennis.

He still wasn't standing up. I couldn't stand seeing this anymore.

"SYUSUKE NO BAKA. STAND UP. THIS IS NOT YOUR REAL STRENGTH RIGHT. STAND UP."

I could feel my adrenaline pumping through my veins. Truthfully, I wasn't sure what had happened or what I had done. A lot has happened in this short period of time. Onii-chan warned me against about getting too stressed out or excited. I guess that's why I'm suddenly feeling a little light headed. My throat was starting to hurt and I couldn't stop myself from coughing. I held my hand to my mouth to try to stop the coughs and when they started to calm down, I removed my hand only to see blood.

Next thing I knew my world turned black.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.


End file.
